Flame of the spark
by Yuki Heno
Summary: Who knew one small fusezor could change so many lives of ones that are considered evil and ruthless
1. Love at first sight

[ **BE WARNED THERE ARE MANY M THEME SCENES IN THIS STORY SO PLEASE ONLY READ THIS IS YOU OF AGE PLEASE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO NO FLAMES]**

Sand, there was nothing Knock Out hated more then sand. It would ruin his lovely paint job he worked so hard on making perfect. Grumbling, he went along sighing hating the fact Megatron had sent him out here to find some pod with breakdown (who he did not mind at all), but what really annoyed him was the fact Megatron had sent Airachnid with them.  
He was not too keen on the spider femme at all, she creeped him out and could not understand how his partner would have any interest in her what so ever. Looking down at his scanner he saw that they were getting closer to the pod.  
Airachnid, walking in her spider form just because it creeped Knock Out , was smirking a little which got on his nerves.

''What?'' He asked walking along side her. Airachnid smirking, "Well do you know what's inside this pod?" she asked slyly. Knock out nodded, "Soundwave said it was a protoform why?'' Looking at her darkly thinking she might try something.  
''Not just any protoform, this one is able to scan organic life forms, interesting is it not and you must be careful when around the pod, we don't want it to scan you Knock out , one of you is enough to handle." She growled a little. Knockout grinned. "If the protoform scans me, it would be very lucky, I'm very beautiful... but it's a bit tiny!" he added, looking at the pod. This first impression wasn't so positive.  
As a soldier it wouldn't be too useful. All that efforts for nothing, damn it he thought annoyed.  
He stared at Airachnid. "Are you sure that no one knows the location of this pod? Maybe the Autobot leader had the same idea of our Great Lord Megatron! Or maybe the MECH -those crazy humans- wanted another toy for playing. They're even worse than the Autobots," he shivered. If a beautiful mech like him would be captured...

Airachnid snarled at him and was about to answer him when they heard some humans. Looking over a large rock, they saw MECH digging out the pod; the three cons growled a little knowing what would come of the pod if MECH were able to use it. Out of anger, Breakdown rushed out yelling at the humans seeking revenge. Airachnid sighed running out to help Breakdown not liking his rashness at all.  
While the humans were distracted, the pod opened and began to scan for something, near by humans ran in fear of getting hurt by the scan not knowing what it was. It had found something and had opened up.  
While Airachnid and Breakdown fought off the human, Knock Out stay back.

"Uh no, I won't fight against those horrible organics!" Knockout hissed. "YOU fight, while I'll get the pod!" Then he started running.

Some humans shot him in a leg, ruining his beautiful paint, but without a severe wound.

"Hey, I'm a medic; don't force me to open you!" He threatened, while his hand was transforming in his deadly circular saw.

There was a helicopter that was doing a damn mess, the Autobot could detect the signal and come here and they were only three of them! The humans were shooting against him, trying to scare him and left the pod there.

Stupid ingenuous.  
Knockout jumped and grabbed the pod in his arms. It was little and dark colored. Wait... it was open. Oh scrap, it scanned something!  
"Knockout to Nemesis, Knockout to Nemesis! We have the pod, but MECH attacked us! Soundwave, we need a bridge NOW! Here it's chaos!"

Airachnid and Breakdown were fighting and the situation was getting worse.  
He looked at the pod and lulled it a bit, like it was a sparkling. "Don't worry, here is uncle Knockout here with you!" The thing (because it should be everything) was going to get up but scared by all that hue and cry. "Ehi little one, don't be afraid and show me your cute face." He smiled friendly.  
It was in fact just a sparkling, the sparkling had scanned a bird and a lizard so it had the body of a lizard, with red feathers like a head dress running from the top of her head all the way down her back to her tail and had big white wings. She also had blue optics as well and was white, silver and red with pretty patterns on her back coping that of a lizard that she scanned.  
Wow!" Knockout exclaimed, a bit surprised.  
The little one was a bit strange, it seemed an organic animal more than a mec-... wait, he thought, looking better at the protoform.

"You're a little and a cute femme!" He smiled. Even if her eyes were blue like an autobot she wasn't so bad. He hugged the sparkling, who was purring happily.

Then that little eight-legged bitch yelled at him.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll carry you to a safer place." He smiled reassuringly and started running with the sparkling in his arms.  
"I hope you won't be like Airachnid when you grow!"  
Airachnid and breakdown ran to him and gasped, Airachnid smiled, "Wow...a fusezor I have'nt seen one since before the war, this is a great find but...shes just a sparkling''she said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
Breakdown nodded, "Ya Lord Megatron wanted a warrior not a sparkling, this is bad'' he said.  
Knockout snorted, lulling the fusezor.

"I told you, we have already a lot of workers and soldiers. We don't need another one." He commented to Breakdown He smiled sweetly to the sparkling then. "Don't listen to these two ugly Cons, dear, you are perfect and you don't seem absolutely a big bad Autobot!"  
Just then, the ground brige opened and they all went though

He looked at Soundwave and thanked him with a nod, "Perfect timing Soundwave."  
The blue Con came nearer, examining the fusezor. He held his long arms to take the sparkling, but Knockout back off. "Wait a minute, she is just arrived and I need to check on her before you carry her to Lord Megatron!"  
And he walked towards the MedBay. "There darling, here you can see your new house, the Nemesis. We have a lot of Eradicons for playing and a lot of places for hide and seek!"

The little sparkling looked around amazed by all the things she could see, she could hear yelling and whined and ducked her head down, not liking it too much, nuzzling back on to Knock Out. Airachnid and Breakdown were a little bit shocked by the medics new behavior. They were seeing as the medic had instealy fallen for the cute little sparkling.  
The yelling was scaring the little femme and she hid her face into his chest which made him smile and coo over her more , scaring airachind and Breakdown a little more.

"Don't worry. Here everyone yells and run around. You'll soon get used to it." Knockout came into MedBay and gently laid down the pod and the sparkling on the table.

"Then... here is where I work." He grabbed a scanner and approached the fusezor smiling. "Let's see your state of health, little one."  
Her vital values were perfect, but...

"This thing must be broken" he mumbled disgusted, laying the tool aside. "A medic should have just the best tools and instead I have to work with scraps!" He shook his head and then caressed the sparkling head.  
"Are you hungry dear?" He smiled.

It couldn't be possible for a sparkling having such increasing rate of development

The little femme smiled looking hungry nodded ,still in its animall form, stood up on its hind legs and clapped its paws together ,''hungry hungry!" she yelled happly swinging her tail, wanting to be fed now.

Knockout jumped at least a meter, leaning against the wall. "Oh Primus!" He shouted, astonished.

"Wow! Ehm..." He blushed a bit for his silly reaction. He was a medic, not a coward organic. That sparkling was so tiny... he was lucky there wasn't anyone there with him and the sparkling.

"Cute and intelligent" Knockout smiled to her. "You're really adorable. Okay, let's find some Energon for our little guest..." He peeked out the door and yelled at a Vehicon who was walking near the MedBay, "Ehi, I need two cubes of Energon, get a move on!"

"Did you see dear? A lot of people for playing." He grinned in a devilish way and when the Vehicon returned he grabbed the cubes and closed the door.

"Okay..." He laid down the cubes on the table and looked at the fusezor, then the cubes and again, the fusezor.  
"These cubes are bigger than you." He mumbled. She couldn't keep one in her arms. "Ah-ha!" He exulted. "I have a syringe, you can drink the energon with it. I'm a genius!" And looked for the syringe.  
"Found it!" After some seconds the medic showed proudly the syringe to the sparkling and filled it with the energon.

"Say aaaaah!" He smiled and raised the syringe to her lips. The little sparkling opened its mouth wide showing big purple fangs that appeared to be poisonness like her claws seemed to be as well. Just then, Airachnid and Breakdown walked in . They both stopped watching the medic act even more werid now. They were beginning to think he hit his head or something because he was acting like a different mech.  
"Wow, you have really big fangs for a sparkling!" Knockout commented, surprised, while he was pouring the syringe contents in her mouth.  
"A useful quality for a Decepticon."

"What do you want?" He asked sharply to the other Cons, annoyed. "I'm busy, you don't see?" The medic filled again the syringe and held it to the fusezor. "Aaaaah! Here arrives the little jet airplane!"

Airachind and Breakdown stared at there friend and began laughing hard finding this very funny. Well Airachnid was laughing Breakdown was worried for his friend, thinking he gone insane.

Airachnid smirks, ''Your acting like a mommy bot." Knock out sniggering a lot ''Have you named her yet?''she asked.  
Knock out shook his head, ''No, not yet." He began to think when Breakdown grinned, ''How about Snow? Since she's so white." He sighs when the femme shook her head as no, then Airachnid smiled, ''How about Snowfire since she's red as well.'' She's grining triumphly when the femme nodded, liking the name, grinning softly. Airachind smirked, ''Your still acting like a mommy bot Knock out." She grinnned ,not noticng that Megatron had grown impatient and had come to see the sparkling for himself.

"Shut up!" Knockout exclaimed, angry! "It's not funny at all!"

He stared at Breakdown, blushing. Was he thinking he was acting like a mommy bot too?

"Ehi dear, what happened?" He asked to the sparkling when she was hiding in his arms.  
He rubbed gently her back and tightened her, while he bowed to Megatron.  
"My Great Lord."

She was really smart then, she already was afraid by Megatron.

Airachnid and Breakdown bowed as well

Megatron looked down at the hiding sparkling.

"Present her here so I can get a better look at this sparkling." His eyes alit with deep intrest

Snowfire gulps a bit, opens her little wings, flutters out Knock out arms and lands gracefully on the floor in front of Megatron, looking at him with blue optics.

Megatron asks, " Can this little femme transform into her robot mode yet?" Knowing all sparklings can do that.  
Knockout didn't want to come near him with the sparkling, but he couldn't disobey his leader.  
The medic winced when Snowfire left him and flied in front of Megatron; she was so little compared with the old gladiator.

"I-I... for now she hasn't transformed yet, my lord." He said. "I was visiting and feeding her when you asked for our presence."

Megatron nodded, "Very well then, she will remain in you care. The three of you will take turns training her til when shes older enough. Before that, she's your main charge Knock out do not fail me.'' He said with a glare Knockout hide his smile with another bow. "As you order my Lord."  
He peeked at Snowfire, hoping she would remain a sparkling for a very long time, he didn't want to treat her battle wounds.  
Being worried for his partner was enough.  
"Ehm... now may I finish to take care of her, my Lord?"  
Megatron nodded and left the room, Airachnid and Breakdown both surpirsed by the orders. Both of them not knowing anything when it comes to helping sparklings. They both looked to Knock Out.  
Snowfire flapped her little wings and jumpped up onto his back opening her mouth, wanting more food, nuzzling into him a little, purring a little.  
Knockout chuckled and rubbed Snowfire's head with his free hand.  
He didn't complain for her enthusiasm (that probably scratched his paint) and simply raised the syringe to show her he was prepared.  
Snowfire, smiling, mouth opens as he poured the engergon into her mouth. Smiling as she did a little hiccup, he whispered to Snowfire, "Please be more careful in the future, honeyspark, our Great leader Megatron is dangerous and impredictable."  
Snowfire seemed to understand and nodded her head purring softly, nuzzling into him again, tail wagging a little. ''Me no scared of him, me be brave and he no hurt me.'' She managed to say surprising the three cons more.  
Airachnid smiling walked forward a little. ''You were very brave to stand up to Megatron like that and he saw it too. That's whats needed in a con." She said proudly.  
"He didn't hurt you for now... but he can do terrible things when he is contrasted... you should ask Starscream, if he was still here." The sparkling finished another syringe. She was really hungry.

knockout looked again at Airachnid. "She was imprudent. No one can show disrespect to our leader and survive for telling it. And don't encourage her!" He retorted

Airachnid snarled a little, " I'm not encouraging her, I'd never let her be harmed. My nephew was killed by Megatron for being to cocky and thinking he would not be harmed because he was so young.'' She looked down, hating talking about it thinking it made her look weak. Snowfire whined sadly, gets onto Knock Out shoulder again nuzzling into him more.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Knockout didn't stare at her, giving to Airachnid the time to compose herself. Instead he giggled to Snowfire, who was growing cutier and sweetier to his optics.

They returned in the MedBay, where he hurried up and prepared another syringe of Energon for the cute sparkling. "Ehm... do you want to try?" He asked shly to Airachnid, handing her the syringe.  
She nodded, gently taking the syringe and feeding Snowfire, who was now on her side, drinking it licking her muzzle. Airachnid sighed, thinking she may as well tell them. "I had a neice as well but my sister had hidden her when the war started and.. I had no idea where she could be. She was just a sparkling as well.'' She said sadly. She notice Snowfire fangs, ''You might want to be careful, the poison in her claws and fangs would be able to harm our kind because her body would have let it adjust,'' Airachnid noted to Knock Out.

Breakdown looking at her sadly, he wants to help with Snowfire also, but is too scared he could hurt her due to the fact he much bigger then Knock out and Airachnid.  
Knockout smiled at her too. "I'm sure she won't hurt us. You are a gentle femme, aren't you honeyspark?" He continued refilling the syringe.

"I think she'd bite us just if she didn't eat for a while: she is little but very furocious" He giggled. One of the cubes was totally empty now and he was starting with the second. "Later I'll take some samples of her poison, anyway, so we'll create an antidote just in case" "Come on, big guy!" He encouraged Breakdown. "I bet you can be really gentle with this little lady."

Breakdown shook his head too worried he could hurt her, Snowfire had her tummy full now, was trying to see if she could go into her robot mode.  
Knockout exclaimed, excited: "Oh, there we go! She is transforming for the first time!" He approached Snowfire, and whispered encouragly in his medic tone, "Cheer up honeyspark! Don't worry, the first transformation makes you feel a bit sick and uneasy but it will pass soon. Close your eyes, focus on your spark and when you'll open them you'll be in your robot mode."

Snowfire nodded and kept trying , she got it in the end but her helmit was stuck still and she was trying to lift it up. Breakdown and Airachnid smiling impressed at the fact the femme was learning so fast.

"Good femme." Knockout rubbed gently Snowfire's helmet. "You're really a good femme. Easy now, don't stress out." A strong emotion could start the opposite transformation during the first periods.  
"Let me help you, dear." He used a digit and with finess he lifted it up it.

"Ehi honespark, you are really cute! A lot of mechs will fall in love for this lovely face..." He grinned, then a suddenly thought made him frown. "...maybe it's better if you hold the helmet down" he mumbled.  
Snowfire giggled smiling, yawns a little looking very tired. Airachnid stepping over and kneeling to the little tired sparkling feeling attached to her as Knock out is but not showing it as much. ''Well done little one. Now you look tired you should get some rest and ohh..'' She stopped as Snowfire had curled up in Airachnid arms, snuggling into her.  
Knockout glanced over his shoulder at Airachnid and smiled back to the femme. Airachnid seemed to find another niece... and he found something in common with her.

Then he smiled to Snowfire. "You'll ache all over for a while, dear. It's better if you'll recharge for some hours, you passed some really hard moments for a sparkling." He whispered gently to her, Snowfire had nodded and fallen into stasis in Airachnids arms.


	2. blazing truth

After some time the little sparkling was growing stronger and stronger with training from the three cons,  
she earned medical skills from knock out , how to breaK things from breakdown and how to be silnct and stock our rey from were going great , little Snowfire was growing stronger, and Knock out had completely fallen for the little sparkling , basically taking her in as his own , he would feed her through a syringe full of energon since she was far too small to pick up the cube herself.

Knock out would allow the sparkling to sleep in the same berth as him with the small femme curled up in her animal form on his chest, he would lull her into recharge gently, he had truly taken to being her sire, he loved the little sparkling more them anything even more then his own paint job if that as possible.  
he was extremely protective over her as well and did not like the fact she was growing so fast, it was worrying him her sytems growing too fast...he assumed it must been she was in stasis in and pod and time was catching up with her...he hoped she would stay small for longer though..he read about human teens and he shuddered at the thought of his little sparkling being a breatting teen con.

Megatron seemed to have interest in the little sparkling mainly due to the fact with was tecnoganic and a fusezor which had grown rare even more so before the war, but knock out assumed it was the sparkling abilities that the huge titan liked more her poison being one of them, because she scanned a poison human lizard her body had adapted it so it suit her needs , right now her poison only caused paralys to which knock out had take a sample of her poison in case she scratch or bit anyone.

Knock out had been working on a warrior who had came in wounded after a battle as he was fixing the warrior Snowfire was happily assisting him by handing him tools and bugging the poor warrior with child like questions '' so did the autobots get ya good then?''she grinned, showing her purple fangs to the warrior who did not seem too pleased ''...no..they caught me off guard is all'' he protested , the little sparkling giggled shaking her head''dont worry steve im sure you get them next time ''she grinned looking up at Knock out'' papa can i go see soundwave now please?'' giving the biggist blue optics she could, Knock out melted at this and nodded'' of course honey Spark just be careful'' he called as the little sparkling had ran out the door as soon as he opened his mouth. shaking his head he turned back to the warrior''so steve? feeling better?'' he asked , he noticed many of the warriors and workers had given themselves human names and the one named steve seemed to be getting into trouble a lot. once he finished he bid the warrior good bye and went to carry one with his work, while his sparkling was talking to the silent mech, who had grown fond of the little sparkling as well, he enjoyed her company, mainly to the fact she was not scared of him and treated him as a friend then just an item to get information from.  
the little sparkling chatted away to him sitting next to him as he was typing on his computer, he was listening to every word smiling behind his mask a little at the sweet little one

''papa said I'll be able to go outside for my first mission when I'm older.. it not fair I just wanna fly out there and be in the sky with the wind in my wings''looking down sadly little snowfire huffed , soundwave gently patted her head with a digit gently his way of telling her to calm down he then gently wrapped a tentacle around her and placed her on his shoulder as he walked out to the main room.  
Snowfire seemed to have grown a sparkling crush on the silent mech, everyone had noticed it, it was funny with knock out reaction when he realized it too

[flash back]  
Knock out''shes just a sparkling! shes far to young yet''he growled to Airachnid and Breakdown who both thought it was cute Airachnid smirks''well i think its really cute , about time that mech showed emotions'' ducking as Knock out had thrown a random medical appliance at her''shut up! shes just a sparkling I won't let no one touch her like that'' growling protectively

Breakdown smiled at him''at least it is Soundwave she has a crush on and not someone like lord Megatron or even Starscream at least we can trust Soundwave'' he grinned as Knock out glared at his assistant ''thank you for putting them disturbing images in my head Breakdown''he growled as Airachnid and breakdown laughed at this

[end flash back]

Soundwave smiled to himself as he thought back to when he first met the little sparkling how she crawled right up to him and hugged his leg for cycles not letting go, looking down as he walked he turned to look at Snowfire as she was sitting in her robot form on his shoulder listening to yells and cries that were coming from the main room, with a start Soundwave ran as fast as he could when he got to the room he as greeted by terrified faces, turning he saw his lord and master beating up his second in command Airachnid, she was being punished for something, Megatron was in a rage hitting her''you dare try to over throw me ? , did Starscream's treachery teach you nothing?'' he growled hitting the spider bot into the wall.  
Soundwave looked at the little sparkling who had a look of horror on her face she suddenly got off his shoulder jumping up and transformed into her animal form hissing and snarling at the lord.  
glaring at him her once beautiful blue optics had turned red, Soundwave could feel heat coming off the little sparkling.  
Knock out and breakdown had ran in hearing the cries, Breakdown whined watching Airachnid getting beaten wanting so badly to run in and save her from her fate.  
Knock out was worried for his sparkling who was growling and snarling at their lord, worried for her safety he went up to her to pick her up but stopped feeling the heat coming off her''Honey spark? what's wrong please come here you might get hurt'' he gasped seeing her face seeing her red optics.

Megatron was about to deliver a finishing blow, Snowfire growled pulling her head back and letting out a flame beam that just barely missed Megatron and went though 5 walls before going away.  
Snowfire was gasping smoking coming from her muzzle she fell down after passing out, shocked expressions on everyone's faces even the lord Megatron was shocked.  
Knock Out was shocked and terrified for his sparkling running to her gently picking her up holding her little animal form in his arms''honeyspark?'' he rubbed her cheek worried,  
Soundwave was shocked as well he was also worried for the little sparkling going over to the medic looking over Snowfire to make sure she was OK, seeing as she was only worn out from using such a powerful attack he turned to Megatron who was now smirking, Soundwave felt worried in his spark seeing this''what an interesting power''looking down to Airachnid''it would seem you punishment is terminated now, dont let this happen again''he snarled getting breakdown to pick her up and take her to the med bay.  
Knock out close behind him holding Snowfire in his arms.

Soundwave wanted to go with them, he worried for the little sparkling, but he stayed put turning to his master seeing the smirk on his face''it would appear i require a new trainer for that little one, airachnid, breakdown and knock out are too soft on her , she is in need of a capable trainer and if such one can not be found I will train her myself'' he said turning away from the tic, who was panicking a little but hid it well,  
he knew if the lord was to train the little sparkling she would not survive or worst she would lose the sweet spark everyone loved so much.  
Soundwave looking down he wanted to go see Snowfire , looking up at the old gladiator waiting for any further orders , seeing none he went to the med bay, walking in the silent mech saw breakdown working on airachnid he could see Knock Out was holding Snowfire close as she was restng in her animal form.

Knock out held his sparkling close to him holding her in his arms , Soundwave went over to him looking down at the sparkling.  
Knock out looks at the tic looking worried'' he going to do something to her...right?'' Soundwave looked at him shook his head showing him the recording of what Megatron had said,  
the red medic growls looks down'' we are training her just fine'' he sighs sadly nuzzling her''She's just a sparkling...she too young''he was clearly upset about this Soundwave lowered his head raising his servo to gently rub Snowfire cheek with a servo, he was about to pull away when a small servo gently grabbed his digit holding it gently, it melted the silent mech spark a little he smiled behind his mask as Knock out gave a jealous stare at him ''that is too cute''he pouted holding her close to him''shes too sweet to become a killer.'' he whined holding her close.  
not wanting to lose his little sparkling to the evil lord's anger, she was too sweet to be an evil but he knew she would have to fight when she was older enough, her poison ability was enough to insure Megatron wanted her to be a fighter, not a medic.

Breakdown had finished helped Airachnid , fixing her up now she was up looking at the mechs , she was getting a glare from Knock out, like he blamed her for Megatrons decision'' what did you do to peeve off Megatron so much? he not going to let us train Snowfire now he found out she has another power!'' knock out growled angrily giving Snowfire to Soundwave as he went to check on her to make sure breakdown had done well with fixing her wounds.  
Airachnid sighed looking down sadly '' i heard he was going to get rid of her...he was going to take her poison then kill her because he thought we were getting too soft...'' she whimpered sadly.  
Knock out looks down''now Megatron wants to find someone new to train her...he going to make her into a killer...'' he said knowing Megatron plan to kill two birds with one stone as the humans would say was to make their sweet little sparkling into a blood thristy killer like their leader himself, to remind them what they were fighting for.

Soundwave was holding Snowfire in his arms looking down at her seeing she was awake and in her robot form looking up at him tiredly'' Did I do bad Soundwave?''she asked in a weak voice barely being able to keep her optics online her little servo on his mask like she was holding his cheek, it hurt his spark seeing her like this, he knew of her crush on him he found it sweet , gently he held her little servo with one of his tenticles''you were just protecting you family my dear'' he smiled behind his mask he pressed his forehead against hers softly making the little sparkling blush making her day having her crush'' kiss'' her in his way, she blushed more realizing he just spoke to her with his real voice only loud enough for her to hear.  
smiling softly up at the silent mech, laying her head down onto his chest enjoying the moment she had with the silent mech.

3 earth months later

Megatron was still searching for a new trainer for Snowfire, he had agreed he would not be training her due to the fact he would not want to get too involved with the sparkling, not that he would get attacted to the little sparkling like knock out had.  
Snowfire was still learning medical skills under Knock out still though, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.  
Knock Out looked at the small sparkling who was working away typing up something on a data papa, she learned fast, he felt sad that his little honey spark was growing at a faster rate.  
He sighed he wanted her to grow at a slow rate...he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.  
Knock out was cleaning some medical gear when Megatron had called him to go on a mission wih Breakdown to get some unknown despetacon ship that had crashed. ''can I come papa? please oh please let me come?''she asked big puppy eyes looking up at the red medic, the doctor chuckled rubbing her head gently ''no honeyspark it's far too dangerous for you my dear the autobots will hurt you and I don't want to risk that'' he half lied, he knew the autobots would never harm a sparkling but he did not want to take that risk he knew Snowfire could get angry and lose her temper, he shivered at the thought of his honey spark being hurt. Bending down he picked her up and took her to stay with Soundwave while he was on his mission.

Knock out and breakdown left half hour later to go pick up this unknown ship for their lord megatron, the autobots had ambushed them, and had began firing on them, knock out ducked out of the way growling a bit as he grazed a bit of his paint,'' they pay for that''managing to attack Bumble Bee but was unaware of someone behind him hit him hard from behind and let out a yelp.  
growling he got to his comlink''Soundwave we need back up come in we need back up'' he yelled.  
Snowfire who had been near soundwave at the time had heard this gasping worried for her father figure's safety she jumped up out of her seat and ran off to help her father.

Soundwave tried to stop Snowfire, in vain. He was going to send other Vehicons, when an odd private comm link arrived.

It was Starscream.

"Ehi Soundwave... I just met a little seeker. Maybe it's better if you send here Knockout: she fought against the Autobots, but she is injured. Bye bye." With a little laugh the ex Megatron's second in command closed the link, but not before Soundwave tracked down his position.

He couldn't say anything to his leader, he could order him to terminate Starscream. Then he had an idea.  
Snowfire.

He contacted her, sending her the coordinate with a short message: "Be prudent. Starscream is unpredictable."

Knockout ran, but the explosion threw him to the ground.  
The spaceship must be exploded, but... how?  
He was breathless and when he tried to stand up, he fell again.

"Breakdown... did you... hear me?" The medic exclaimed, trying to clear his sight shaking his head and blinking.  
A big shadow -an Autobot- was approaching, taking aim with a big gun.

"Decepticon scum!" He heard him shouting.

"Ugly scrap metal!" He retorted grinning, raising the hand transformed in the circular saw.

[ **This is a story i been working on with my friend on DeviantART Illydragonfly creadit goes to her as well, i hope you are enjoying this story please review this story**


	3. Changes

His partner was in danger.  
The explosion of the Decepticon's spaceship hurled them all to the ground. Then the Autobots hurried to run after the Vehicons who were retreating.  
The red medic seemed to be damaged by the explosion, but he jeered his enemy in any case.  
Breakdown was busy dealing with the Autobots and the damn yellow scout and the Prime prevented the ex Wreker from going to rescue his friend.  
The huge Decepticon worried looked at Knockout, thinking he was going to be terminated.  
In that moment, an unexpected help came out the groundbridge.  
Their little sparkling arrived flying.  
Snowfire blew a flame attack on the Autobot that had Knockout trapped then he quickly flew to the place Soundwave told her to go looking around for Starscream and the hurt Decepticon just arrived on Earth with the spaceship.  
Knockout quickly took advantage of that unusual distraction and ran away awkwardly, trying to follow the Con who saved him.  
No... he thought shocked.  
He recognized that form.  
"Snowfire, you irresponsible!" He shouted, panting.  
That little...!

Starscream hissed when he saw a strange creature flying towards him.  
"Don't come nearer!" He exclaimed pointing his arm -and the missile on it- against Snowfire.  
"Who are you?" He asked, diffident.  
Snowfire glares tranformed into her robot form pointed to her Deseptcon symbol on her left shoulder. "I'm one of you. So calm down. Where's the hurt con?" She inquired, looking down worried for her "I'm new in the Decepticon army I have been having training since now, so if I was you I'd keep that missile pointed at the Autobots."  
Optimus Prime meantime saw Snowfire and was shocked. "A new Decepticon?" He said.  
Starscream grinned maliciously.  
"I'm not a Decepticon, anymore. But anyway..." He lowered the arm and nodded. "Come with me and don't do a false move."  
The seeker showed her the injured Con, who was resting against a rock.  
Her hip was bleeding by a shot.  
"Ehi Didì, our great lord" he said sarcastically "sent to rescue you a sparkling."  
The femme opened her red eyes and stared at the other two.  
"Death Dancer. Not Didì. Starscream..." she growled, with a sweet smile "when I'll get well I'll kill you for this!"  
Snowfire growled at Starscream: "I'm stronger then I look and I pick up things fast" and knelt down to the Con, contacting Soudwave and telling him what happened as she helped giving a temporary patch to the Decepticon's hip "that would hold until Knockout can see you. Come with me now." She said, helping Death Dancer to stand up. She could hold her weight.  
Starscream chuckled. "Oh, we have two susceptibles femmes here."  
The Con grunted in pain when Snowfire touched her wound and helped her to walk.  
Knockout arrived with difficulty few moments later, panting to cool his system.  
"Anf... anf... You are in big troubles little girl!" He pointed a digit against Snowfire, menacing. "Why did you arrive here? You didn't know here it's dangerous? An Autobot would shoot you!"  
Death Dancer peeped at Starscream. "Now I understand why you have been gone away."  
Snowfire ears went down. "I heard your voice then there was a bang and the link went dead...I got really worried when I saw how hurt Airachnid came back...I am sorry.." she whined, helping Death Dancer and glaring at Starscream. The fusezor didn't like him one and showed her fangs a little to him.  
Starscream growled at her in response, outraged. "Remember that you are talking to the Commander Starscream, sparkling, or I...!"  
Knockout raised his buzz saw, articulating the words: "Don't threaten her, anymore, Starscream. I know how to repair torn up arms, but I know how to destroy them too." The rage he was feeling made him forget the pain and the confusion for the explosion.  
Starscream snorted, remembering that time he lost his arm and Knockout found him another one.  
Then the medic addressed strictly to Snowfire: "We'll talk about it later. Now we have to carry away this femme." And picked up Death Dancer without any effort. "Hurry up, before an Autobot saw us." Especially his adorated sparkling.  
Snowfire followed him knowing she was going to get in big troubles with Knockout and Airachnid. Breakdown not so much later followed Knockout.  
The ex Wrecker ran after them smiling. "That was brave of you Snowfire" grinning at her.  
"Don't start on me!" Knockout shouted to Breakdown, after a little nod to Starscream, who flied away in a safer place.  
They crossed the ground bridge, still arguing. "She is still too young for a reconnaissance much less fighting! And you always back her!"  
Breakdown sighed. "She is stronger then you give her for, Knockout" looking a little sad with his one good eye  
Snowfire smiling at death dancer tried to change subject. "What happened miss?" Looking at her.  
Knockout grumbled to Breakdown "She. Is. Too. Young!"  
Then he glanced down to Death Dancer "Now let's treat that wound."  
Death Dancer looked at Snowfire who was following them and then the medic.  
"I'm..."  
"Don't answer to her. You have to report just to Soundwave, Lord Megatron and to your medic!" If she will answer to Snowfire, that little sparkling will think she is important ans she did well.  
He laid down the seeker on the couch and started fixing her hip.  
Soundwave came there and asked with his records: It's... alright?  
"No, it's not alright Soundwave!" The medic roared, gesticulating with his tools. "Why you didn't stop Snowfire? Are you crazy?"  
Soundwave raised a servo, trying to answer, but Knockout sharply interrupted him: "No excuses! Instead find me Airachnid and drag her here: that stupid will bleed to death if I don't fix her!"  
Death Dancer turned pale. "I changed my mind... I think it's safer being captured and tortured by the Autobots… ahia!"  
"Don't be silly and don't move." Knockout snorted, continuing his work.  
Breakdown gulped and backed away from Snowfire because he could feel thee anger from Snowfire radiating from her frame.  
Snowfire growled: "Don't blame Soundwave. I flew fast before he could stop me, don't yell at Breakdown either, he's just sticking up for me beacuse YOU…" and she started yelling "are over protective. I'm not weak at all and I may be young but I can protect my self!" She snarled and walked away very angry.  
"Oh Primus!" Knockout exclaimed, angry as well. "They just start training and they think they know everything! But if she thinks I'll apologize she will wait forever: SHE is wrong, not me. Ah, tell me what happened, miss..."  
Death Dancer winced a bit, then answered: "Death Dancer. I arrived on Earth and suddenly the Autobots surrounded me! I primed the self destruction and ran away, but those damn troublemakers fought with me. Then Starscream rescued me and he called help." She shrugged.  
"You're lucky to be alive."  
"No, those scums are lucky that I was tired by the long travel, or I would kill them all. They owed me a new spaceship!" Death Dancer retorted.  
Breakdown smirked. "These damn Autobots will get what's coming to them soon" grinning at this.  
Meantime Snowfire mutted angrily as she walked along in her robot form but tried to hide in another corridor when she saw Airachnid making her way to the Medbay.  
The technorganic walked in looking at the group of Decepticons.  
"So… what did you say to Snowy to get her so angry with you?" The second in command asked, her arms crossed.  
She wasn't as blind as the sparkling hoped.  
Knockout snorted. "I just said her the truth, that is she is too young for going around and fighting. That little irresponsible, she could being killed!"  
The Medic inhaled deeply to refind the control, then coldly commented. "I finished, Death Dancer. Rest for a Earth day and if you feel stings in the hip call me. Airachnid, your turn."

Soundwave noticed Airachnid reached the MedBay and continued walking until the main hall. He bowed to Lord Megatron and said: My Lord... may I dare to... suggest you... a thing?  
Megatron looked to his most loyal servant and ordered: "Process, Soundwave."

Airachnid bent over to Knockout to get fixed. "Yelling at her just will make her hate it here... she did it to save you, did she not?" She inquired.  
The second in command didn't need to know everything as Soundwave, she could use her processor.  
Breakdown helped Airachnid on the other berth so Knockout could work on her broken legs and on the cuts on her side.  
Snowfire mutted angrily finding refuge in her own room. She curled up on the berth, sighing unconsolate. Why… why… did his adored papa hurt her?  
Knockout sighed.  
"Snowfire is too impulsive. She can hate me, if she wants: it's her right. But she mustn't worry for me: I'm old enough to stand a beating up by an Autobot." He whispered, while he was fixing Airachnid -she had several wounds on the back and the belly and the legs were a disaster- while he felt a bit dizzy.  
The medic staggered for a moment, then he continued his work.

Soundwave explained his leader: I think... Snowfire needs... to be entrusted to... Death Dancer... she is a good... fighter... and she can... train... the sparkling. Here we are... all too attached... to her...especially... Knockout.  
Megatron nodded "You are right there Soundwave. Even Airachnid has been going soft very well. Death Dancer will be intruded with the sparkling."

Airachnid helped steady him with her good hand "Hey, are you ok?"  
Breakdown "You took hits too… Knockout are you ok?"

Snowfire sighing walked along the hall looking sad: she didn't want to stay in her room because she was sure the others would look for her.  
"They are all too protective over me...not letting me train to my best… I did good today but I get yelled at... It's not fair!" She exclaimed at the air in the corridor.  
Knockout pushed himself upright. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just confused because of the explosion." Probably his balance sensors were damaged by the shockwave.  
He continued fixing Airachnid until he was satisfied. "Okay. Rest at least two days, better three." He looked at Breakdown with a medic glance and nodded: he was alright.  
Always stable and leathery his partner. "May you take a cube of Energon, BD?" He smiled sadly. "I'm sure Snowfire didn't eat anything today and I would go to talk to her."  
Breakdown commented: "Then why don't you? Well better not actually she is mad at you for yelling at her."  
Airachnid sniggered a bit "Remember that worker who stepped on her tail… did they ever find his right arm?" smiling foundly at the memory of an angry sparkling beating up a full grown worker.  
Breakdown laughed a bit remembering. "I'll go to her but you get rest Knockout ok? You don't look that good" he said, leaving.  
"I'm not afraid of my honespark." Knockout commented coldly."And I'm fine, why you keep telling me? I'm the medic here, not you!"  
The medic snorted. This was a mutiny, this wasn't fair! "Airachnid, get lost now!" Then he lowered his voice "Maybe you should talk to Snowfire... she will want to say a lot of mean things about me and she could need another femme for speaking."  
Airachnid had enough of this. Standing up the second in command pinned Knockout with her legs "Shut up Knockout! Why can't you just see how much Snowfire, how much EVERYONE loves you? Dam it without you we probably would be just scrap. Snowfire loves you too she's protective over you if you don't notice!"  
She sighed calming down and walking out. Angry the femme went to find Snowfire.  
Breakdown sighed sadly and looked down not going to say anything.  
Knockout blinked: he find really strange Airachnid's outburst.  
Scrap, his eyesight was blurring again.  
"What are you staring at, the show is finished." He commented sharply to Breakdown, hoping his partner would get angry with him too and left him alone.  
He needed to control his vital values and the big wrecker was enough worried for him.  
Breakdown looking sad left the medbay without saying anything.

Airachnid meantime wanted to find Snowfire, but she wasn't in her so she looked at Soundwave, puzzled. "Have you seen Snowfire? She's not in her room."  
Snowfire was hiding in her secret spot on the ship, so no one would find her because the hole to get into was big enough just for her.  
Sounwave scanned the whole ship and found a powerful source of Energon near the engine room: obviously the position wasn't sure at 100%, but...  
He showed to Airachnid the point on his visor and then walked away.

Knockout coughed and cursed at the bombs and the Autobots. The damage wans't too severe but he had to change his balance sensors and the worst thing was another.  
"I'll employ at least two days to change my ruined paint!" He muttered, while he was fiddling with the now useless sensors.  
When he removed one the medic staggered dangerously, but he was prepared this time and grabbed the counter near him.  
"Wow! Worse than an high-grade energon booze-up!" He exclaimed, hastening to install the new sensor.

Airachnid nodded silently thanking the third in command then headed straight for where Snowfire was. The femme frowned, when she reached the boiler room. Then she found the hole and sighed: "Snowy? Are you there?"  
Snowfire not answering her made the sic worried, while Breakdown was worried about Knockout.  
The medic meantime almost finished and sighed in relief when the new sensors made him feel stable on his legs.  
"Much better." He sighed, then went out the Medbay to find some energon -that absent-minded of Airachnid probably forget about it- and walked in the energon store.  
He grabbed two cubes and then smiled nostalgic: it seemed only yesterday when he held in his arms that little sparkling and feed her with a syringe.  
The red Con with difficulty raised the cubes and headed stright for the room of Snowfire.  
He didn't understand why Snowfire insisted so much to have a room just for herself (was she ashamed maybe? But it was fool! He was a medic and she was her adorated sparkling!), luckily not far from his.

Airachnid looked up as Breakdown showed up and gave her the engergon cube. The sic nodded and placed the cube near the hole.  
Breakdown bent over and added a strew in it "Humans use them" he commented smiling embarrassed when the spider bot raised a brow to him.  
Airachnid tried again, encouraging: "Come on out Snowy! Please we are just a bit over protective."  
Meanwhile Death Dancer walked around since he finally found the two sparklingsitter Cons. What were they doing in the boiler room? She thought frowning.  
She drily addressed to them: "Ehi, you two! Where is that blue-eyed brat? That mothering red mech is cuddling her or something else?"

Knockout sighed when he saw the room was empty. Probably her Snowfire was hiding somewhere to avoid him. He simply laid on the ground the cubes and went out. He decided to rest for a while in his room: if the sparkling would need him, she knew where he was.

Airachnid glared, threatening. "What's it to you?" She didn't like that tone, she was the second in command after all, while the other was just the new arrived.  
Breakdown sighed motioning: "The sparkling is hiding in the hole" then he shrugged "she's upset why do you want to know?"  
The femme ignored Airachnid. Then she stared contemptuous at the big blue Decepticon. "None of your business, Wrecker." Death Dancer retorted.  
He belonged to a lower class in the Con's army, while she was a seeker.  
Her left arm prepared a missile and she simply took aim with it in the hole. She pronounced clearly the next words: "You, brat. Come out in the next three seconds, or I'll grill your aft."  
Under the horrified stares of the other Decepticons, she started, peremptory: "One..."  
Snowfire. Looked surprised because she has never been treated like this before. She was used to be pampered by her adored sire and the uncle and the aunt.  
Breakdown and Airachnid got immediately into the protective mode  
"What in the Allspark's name do you think you're doing!" Airachnid growled "I am the second in command so I ORDER you to tell ne what you want with our sparkling!"  
Breakdown didn't talk. Instead the huge mech contacted Knockout letting him hear what was going on. He just hoped the red medic would arrive in time to avoid a disaster.  
"Oh, you ordered to me!" The seeker grinned, her arm still raised. "I'm following Lord Megatron orders... and you?" Death Dancer insinuated looking askance to Airachnid. She didn't like that technorganic. "And since I have to speak wit YOUR adored sparkling and I don't like to talk to an hole, this is the only way to do it!"  
She smirked. "Two! Did you hear me, brat? I don't care what are you doing there, but you have still a second to crawl out!"

"What in the Allspark's name do you think you're doing! I am the second in command so I ORDER you to tell ne what you want with our sparkling!"

Knockout winced up and tiredly arised. What was happening? It was... Airachnid?  
Breakdown opened the commlink with him and... he opened wide his black and red optics when he understood.  
"Snowfire!" He exclaimed, panicked. He practically ran out of his room and toward the coordinates Breakdown gave him.

Airachnid now was getting angry "That is no way to speak to a sparkling, you are scaring her! Stop it and at once why do you want her?"  
Snowfire poked her helm out and climbed up to sit on Breakdown's shoulder "There is no need to be mean lady. I helped you today." She said.  
Death Dancer smirked. "No, little brat, you ignored the order of your third in command -Soundwave if I'm not wrong- and the insubordination won't be tolerated. And you have to call me master hereafter."  
"Ehi, let her alone!" Knockout snarled at her, raising the buzz saw.  
Death Dancer turned to smirk at the medic. "Ah, the red mothering mech." She lowered the arm with the missile, but the Decepticon faced the medic without fear. "Your and your friends' services aren't anymore requested. I'll train this sparkling: Lord Megatron ordered it." Then she smiled at Snowfire. "We'll start now."

[ **This is a story i been working on with my friend on DeviantART Illydragonfly creadit goes to her as well, i hope you are enjoying this story please review this story**


	4. Hard reality

[**hey this chapter and the 3rd one were writen by my awesome friend Illydragonfly shes a most awesome friend]**

Chapter 4 Hard reality.

Snowfire felt her energon freeze. She gasped, gripping Breakdown, not wanting to leave her friends.  
"No I don't wanna go with you!" She exclaimed holding onto Breakdown.  
Airachnid gasped felt her spark hurt. She asked, shocked: "What?"  
Breakdown whined and looked at Knockout knowing very well this would effect him more then them.  
Death Dancer looked scornful at the sparkling: "Oh, now you won't start whipering, eh? You'll still live on the Nemesis, don't worry, but you'll be my assistant. Come here now, I don't like to repeat an order."

Knockout's energon ran cold. "No. She is just a sparkling." He whispered, while the saw transformed again in his hand. He looked desperate to Snowfire, then the seeker and again Snowfire. "Please."

Death Dancer smiled sweetly, but her eyes were merciless when she said: "You can talk to our great Lord Megatron, if you aren't satisfied." Then she used a digit to invite Snowfire come near her.  
Breakdown and even Airachnid looked sad knowing their lord word was final, but Snowfire whined in protest, exclaiming: "I want to stay with them though they are my trainers!"  
The smile of Death Dancer could kill someone: sweet and lethal. "You won't move? Fine, I'll come to you then."  
She ran faster than a flash and before the others could react she reached the Wrecker and the sparkling. She digged her claws in her arms -too far from the wrists fro being bited and too far from the neck for being grabbed by her claws- and tightened the grip.  
The seeker teared Snowfire from Breakdown and threw her to the ground without ceremony.  
"Then the first lesson is: if I order you something, brat, you'll do it immediately. Without discussions."  
"No, don't hurt her!" Knockout ran to rescue his sparkling but her right hand transformed in a sword and he stopped suddenly.  
The blade scratched his neck, and the energon started flowing.  
"Don't move, or I'll decapitate you, and I think we'll need a medic in the future." She softly said, smiling.  
Airachnid and. Breakdown were too shocked and too angry to move, but the ex Wrecker growled, full of rage, while Airachnid trembled, outraged.  
Snowfire whined, her right wing a little hurt, but she got up, aching. Then she shivered terrified of Death Dancer now coming in front of her and bowing her helm. " I'll do as you say, please don't hurt him, don't hurt my papa!"  
It was the first time Snowfire called Knockout "papa".  
The medic hissed in rage: he wouldn't beg that bitch and she won't have his sparkling. "You can kill me if you want, but let her alone! Snowfire, run!" He shouted.  
"Mhm... the little one is more reasonable than you, medic. I'm... disappointed. It's no wonder that the Autobots were kicking your afts, even if they were in the minority!" She said coldly.  
"You forgot something, kid." Then she addressed Snowfire, moving just a bit the sword and cutting deeper Knockout's neck.  
He breathed in but he didn't say anything.  
"Mistress. Say it." She sweetly said.  
Snowfire got angry seeing that she was hurting her loved one. Her blue optics turned red and heat waves were coming off her, while she growled: "Leave him alone! you have to earn the right for me to call you mistress!"  
Breakdown and Airachnid have never seen the sparkling like this they could all feel the heat coming off her little body.  
Death Dancer raised a brow, smirking. "Mhm. You like to play hard eh? Fine, me too."

She withdrew the blade from Knockout and lunged against Snowfire. She jumped and hit Snowfire with her talons in her belly, threwing her far.  
The seeker landed with grace: her talons smoked for the heat, but she didn't care.  
"You know, I was thinking that Lord Megatron didn't say me to don't mutilate you... this medic maybe will suck as warrior, but probably he knows how to fix you! What do you think, doc?" She pointed to Knockout, who turned pale.  
"Snowfire don't do something silly, please." He exclaimed desperate. "Please! I'm fine, don't worry for me!"  
Snowofire optics were still red when the sparkling got up and transformed in her animal form. She opened her mouth and fired a powerful beam flame attack aiming right at Death Dancer who managed to duck in time. The beam blasted though at least eight walls and out the side of the Nemesis.  
They were lucky since they where at a normal height, so no one got sucked out, but the ship staggered dangerously, seriously damaged.  
Snowfire gasped as the attack was done: some smoke left her mouth but her optics go blue as she fell back.  
Breakdown had grabbed Knockout in time along with Airachnid to avoid the flames, but they were stuck for the shock, astonished by the amount of power they just saw.

Megatron, who felt his ship shake, exclaimed: "What in Allspark's name was that?" looking at Soundwave for answers  
But the third in command, who arrived in the same moment of his leader, didn't know what to said. The silent mech was really astonished.  
Death Dancer hadn't his problem and simply said, neither panting: "This brat is useless as warrior, my Lord. She doesn't shoe respect for the authority. She is spoiled, stubborn and dangerous for herself and the others. Please my Lord, give me the permission to terminate her."  
"No, please!" Knockout struggled against Breakdown and ran to kneel down in front of his leader. "My Great Lord Megatron, I beg you. Please, she is just a sparkling. She will learn, I swear, she just needs more time!"  
Megatron looked at the destruction, then at Snowfire who had caused that chaos. He evily smirked. "Such power for a sparkling so small" He wasn't happy about the mess but the warlord was impressioned too. He glared at Death Dancer, ordering: "You will train her. The sparkling is powerful and if any harm comes to her I'll hold you responsible. Now all of you leave my sight!"  
He growled yelling orders at the workers to fix the holes right away, before they could precipitate. "Knockout take the sparkling to you medbay tend to her wounds and then hand her over to Death Dancer when she's healed. Did you understand?" He growled.  
Meantime Airachnid was giving death glares at the seeker, hating her for hurting Snowfire.  
The sparkling instead, exhausted by the fire attack was still powdered down.

Knockout shivered.  
"Yes, my lord." The words almost strangled him, but he stood up and approached Snowfire.  
The seeker bowed "Yes my lord." but she wasn't happy of this: she was a warrior, not a sparklingsitter. For training that little brat she had to submit her before. She left, snorting: the seeker had to rest before teaching her the second lesson.  
The medic staggered and knelt down to hug his sparkling.  
"I'm here, honeyspark. I'm here." He whispered, picking her up.  
She carried her to the medbay, whispering her sweet words, hoping she won't see the tears were filling in his optics.

Breakdown and Airachnid decided to leave him be and walk of both upset they won't look after the little sparkling.

******  
Few mega-cyles later…

Snowfire opened her optics slowly; she whined rubbing her head and looked up. She was in her robot form now, she didn't remember when it happened.  
The sparkling looked around, confused.  
"Papa?" her throat hurted and she coughed, feeling very weak still.  
Knockout rushed to her side, touching her shoulder and keeping her on the berth.  
"Easy, dear. I'm here." He rubbed gently her cheek. "All right, don't stress out."  
He grabbed a cube of energon and sweetly lifted her. "Drink, honeyspark. You need to recover." He raised the cube to her lips.  
Snowfire obeyed, drinking it weakly. She whined in pain, asking: "W-what happened papa?"  
Knockout tried to find gentle words to explain here everything without make her upset.  
When she finished the cube the medic carried another one.  
"You got angry and Death Dancer hit you. You made tremble all the Nemesis dear, but this weakened you. My honespark, I was so worried for you." He kissed her helmet.  
Snowfire after she had drank more apologized. "I'm sorry papa"  
She nuzzled into his servo, whining in pain and still upset. "where are uncle and antie?" she asked, looking around her. Speaking hurted her stilll "I remember I was getting angry, then…" she frowned, worried "then all I remember is red."  
"Don't be sorry dear. It's my job being worried for you. Breakdown and Airachnid are fine, but they are upset too." The medic fought against the tears, because he had to say her a thing.  
"Honeyspark, listen carefully to me now... I begged Lord Megatrond to give you more time, but he noticed you're powerful: you'll be trained by Death Dancer hereafter."  
Snowfire gasped and tears well up. She hugged him best she could, her little digits. Around his claws and crying nuzzling into him "Papa…"  
Her wings fluttered and hugged her papa.

*****  
Breakdown and Airachnid meantime were in Breakdown's room trying to find comfort in each other. The ex Wrecker wrapped his arm around the slim Airachnid, while he said sad: "It's so unfair… She's still just a sparkling."  
Airachnid nodded, agree with him. She sighed, hugging the huge mech with her arms.

Knockout hugged Snowfire in return, lulling her and whispering: "Shhh... don't cry my dear. Don't cry, we won't train you but you'll be our little sparkling forever. You have to be obedient, honeyspark. Can you do this for me?" He asked, encircling her faceplate with his servos.  
Snowfire looked at him and sadly nodded. "Yes papa…I will."  
Shaking she nuzzled into Knockout and whined, hearing someone approaching the medbay.  
Knockout hugged her stronger. "Good girl. Smart and cute, I know." He blinked when he heard the door which was opening...  
Snowfire held onto him tighly  
"It's her…" she whispered whining and the scared sparkling nuzzled her face into his chest.  
"Shh, I'm here honeyspark. I won't allow her to hurt you." Knockout whispered.  
Death Dancer came in and coolly stared at the two hugged Cons.  
"It seem to me I interrupted something..."  
Knockout shivered and looked at her, without leaving Snowfire. "What do you want?" He sharply asked.  
"Uhm, really nice! I don't think I like your tone, medic." Death Dancer said with nonchalance.  
Knockout inhaled deeply to calm down, but his voice could cut the metal when he said: "In my medbay I'm the only one who commands."  
She smirked. "Very well, doc. I'm here to ask you if she is ready."  
Knockout swallowed. "She is... still weak."  
The seeker snorted. "Oh, that she's weak I noticed at our first meet! She slept for an eternity." She snorted. "You have 5 clicks. Don't make me wait, my time is precious." And turned tail, leaving them alone.  
Snowfire looking down sadly whispered: " I'm sorry papa... I have to go with her...I don't want any one getting hurt beause of me. I'll be ok you see" she smiled showing her fangs as a hint she will be fine then don't looking at him the sparkling hugged him one last time very close.  
Knockout tightened his lips: the rage menaced to overwhelm him, but he didn't want to scary his precious Snowfire, then he forced himself to smile.  
He looked his blue and sweet optics and said: "I know. But remember that in every moment you'll find me here or in my room, if you'll need me, okay honeyspark?" He once again kissed sweetly her helmet and whispered the most difficult words he has ever said: "Now go."  
Snowfire nodded standing up and walking out. She looked at him one last time before walking out and glaring at Death Dancer.  
"I'm here now." She said, showing a little her fangs.  
The seeker raised her opticbrow for that little impudence... and still she didn't call her mistress. Beh, the things would change soon. "Do you want another good manners lesson?"  
Death Dancer approached her, examining from the helmet to the feet. "Uhm, the medic did a good job with you. Come with me."  
And started walking without waiting her answer.  
Snowfire glared at her and sighing followed Death Dancer, knowing she would have to do as she was told now around her or she would be punished.  
They reached the training room, where some Vehicons were fighting in a ring.  
Death Dancer stared at them and one of the soldiers stopped, shivering.  
They couldn't speak if a superior didn't address to them, so the seeker cleared her throat.  
"Did you need something, lady Death Dancer?"  
She smiled. "Yes, I need this room."  
The Vehicons looked at each other, confused.  
The smile disappeared. "Now."  
The smarter one winced and exclaimed: "Yes, lady Death Dancer!" And ran away, quickly followed by the second.  
When they left, leaving the femmes alone, she finally spoke to Snowfire: "Very well. You'll train everyday until I'll say that it's enough. I don't want to hear any complaint like 'I'm tired' 'It hurts', 'I'm hungry' or other stupidities. Here I'm your lady and mistress and you'll pay respect to me and you'll obey to my orders. I'm not like your sparklingsitters, if necessary I'll hurt you. Did you understand?" She asked, cool.  
Snowfire giving a dangerous glare she picked up from her aunt Airachnid showed her fangs.  
"Yes mistress" she growled a little. The youngling wasn't going to let herself be harmed, so her wings acted like shields and her tail turned into a sword.  
In her robot mode the fusezor showed her fangs more to demonstrate she wasn't going to be messed with.  
Airachnid reached suddenly the training room, wanting to watch out for Snowfire.  
"This won't be a good sight, Airachnid!" The seeker commented with a smile.  
What she was thinking to do there?  
"It's better if going..." and suddenly she punched Snowfire in the stomach and threw her on the ground "away." she finished still smiling.

Airachnid hissed not liking this at all, she wasn't going to give in and rushed to protect Snowfire.  
The youngling got up and growling slashed her claws across Death Dancer side clipping her with a smirk.  
Death Dancer grunted in pain but she didn't retreat. She tackled the sparkling to block her movements and got on her. With a foot she trampled on her tail with all her weight and her hands grabbed her wrists.  
"Don't go between us, Airachnid. Lord Megatron wouldn't appreciate it." She smiled to her and kept the sparkling on the ground.  
Snowfire growled and transformed into her animal form, biting her shoulder. She sank her fangs into her.  
Airachnid snarled and went off not wanting to see her sparkling hurted anymore: she was useless there, the second in command knew it very well.  
Death Dancer laughed hoarsely and grabbed Snowfire's head: her claws were dangerously close to Snowfire's blue optics.  
"Let me go or I'll rip off one."  
Snowfire growled and let her go. "You wanted me to train so train I am?" glaring, ready to fight seriously.  
The seeker laughed again. "Train? We are just warming up! But if you insist in a such sweet way..."  
Death Dancer hits her with a headbutt, then she torted one of Snowfire's paws, forcing her to turn and lie prone.  
"Well, you are alone and the Autobots surrounded you: there are that little bitch of Arcee, Bulkhead and the yellow scout, Bumblebee. Who do you attack before?"  
Snowfire growled: "The bigger they are the harder they fall… so I'd attack Bulkhead first since he is not that fast and with my size I'd be able to deliver faluter blows to him before he could even touch me."  
"Oh, then you aren't stupid as you seem, glad to know it." Death Dancer let her go and stood up.  
She waited her attack, the claws unsheathed. She wouldn't use her sword, it was too soon.  
"Now show me your fire, brat."  
Snowfire frowned at her. "I have a name."  
She got into a fighter pose and had three dagger like feathers which she throws at Death Dancer. Jumping she threw a small fire ball at her as well.  
Death Dancer parried the daggers with a snaky movement and a laugh.  
"I don't care. You have to earn everything, brat" she repeated to tease her "even your name!"  
The fire ball brushed her shoulder while she was running towards Snowfire. She jumped and vaulted.  
Her legs encircled Snowfire's neck and the seeker made her fall again.  
Death Dancer grabbed hold of her arms and started pulling, while her legs tightened her neck.  
"Oh, will that be all? Please tell me those three idiots taught you something more!"  
Snowfire snarled and her tail free managed to wrap around her neck, her wings hit Death Dancer hard. She uses all her strength to throw her into a wall and throwing her another fire ball at the older femme.  
Death Dancer vaulted during her "fly" and her talons hit the wall.  
Her legs tensed and she used all her strenght to jump. The seeker crossed her arms in front of the face and she went across the flames.  
Death Dancer touched the ground still smocking and quickly she kicked her legs and when Snowfire fell the seeker hit her belly with her talon.  
The fusezor growled an managed to bite her sinking her fangs into her once again and keep biting she slashed the trainer with her claws on her side, on her face, then kicking her hard in the belly.  
Death Dancer gave to Snowfire a punch in the face and elbowed her in the neck.  
"You fight like a sparkling, for Primus's sake!"  
The seeker grabbed her head and she kneed Snowfire. Then she tightened again her arm and pulled since she dislocated the sparkling's shoulder.  
Snowfire let out a cry that echoed through the ship. She whined, now unable to move, feeling too much pain. The sparkling growled at Death Dancer, showing her fangs and since she was in her animal form with desperation she bited her again, wiping the trainer with her tail, struggling against the pain.  
Death Dancer grabbed her hurt shoulder and tightened.  
"Mhm... your technique already sucked before I dislocated this" and pulled a bit. "I think that for today we finished." The seeker pulled until she heard a "pop" and the arm returned in its place. "See you tomorrow, brat!" She singed sweetly, patting her aching shoulder.  
"Ah. I almost forgot a thing. My wounds burn, then I suppose your claws and dentals are poisoned. Bee kind and carry me the antidote when you finish to contort on the ground!" And she marched towards the door.  
Snowfire gasping in pain whined getting up and growled: "If you leave it long enough you'll be paralyzed and you'll have to change your body parts… when I'll be older my poison will… become lethal." She panted and grinned, then Snowfire whined shaking. "W-we have to go to Knockout… my papa… for the antidote."  
Death Dancer stopped and turned for facing that little impudent.  
"We? Did you give me an order, little fright?"  
She kicked her face and pulled her talon to her neck, applying a light pression. "Then go to your adorated papa and then carry me the antidote. My room is near the main hall. And don't employ a life to do it: I told you that you have to obey to all my orders." And she went out the room with grace.  
Snowfire got slowly up and limped towards Knockout place.  
The opticsight was darkening, but she had to keep moving.  
Papa… someone… help me! She thought desperate, seeing the light fading.  
Snowfire whined and fell down.  
Airachnid, who was casually walking in that zone, gasped seeing her sparkling in those conditions. Breakdown looked up worried and stopped to assist Knockout in his job, feeling something fall with a loud thud.  
Quickly the second in command picked Snowfire up and holding her close ran to Knockout medbay, exclaiming desperate: "Knockout!"

[ **This is a story i been working on with my friend on DeviantART Illydragonfly creadit goes to her as well, i hope you are enjoying this story please review this story **


	5. Poisoned glossa

[**hey this chapter and the 3rd and 4th one were writen by my awesome friend Illydragonfly shes a most awesome friend]**

**Chapter 5 Poisoned glossa.**

Knockout leaped up and turned when the door opened.  
"What the..." The tool he was using fell on the ground, forgotten.  
"Snowfire!" He exclaimed, rushing and almost snatching the sparkling out Airachnid's servos.  
"What happened?" He hissed, while he laid her down to visit her and hastily grabbed a scanner.  
Airachnid exclaimed: "That new femme was training her and went over board!" growling angry worried for their sparkling.  
Snowfire abruptly awoke with a whine, gasping: "Death Dancer needs… the antidote: I-I bited her."  
Knockout roared and hit with a punch the wall, deforming the metal of the ship.  
"I'll kill her!" He turned and hastily grabbed a phial of the antidote: he just needed an occasion to come near her, maybe to control her wounds and then...  
He set off for doing it.  
Snowfire sighed "Papa no, she's strong"  
Whining she tried to get up, but Airachnid grabbed her, saying firmly: "No, don't move honey. You'll worsen the wounds. Breakdown, go and help him now." She ordered, obviously talking about Knockout.  
Breakdown nodded and quickly followed the angry medic.  
"Breakdown, go away." The red mech growled to his partner while he was charging towards the main hall. He saw that little bitch going there the first time she left the Med Bay... here there was an empty room.  
"The last thing Snowfire needs is to loss another Con who loves."  
Because he already knew how the story would finish: or he would be killed by Death Dancer... or by Megatron if he will succeed.  
Breakdown grabbed his arm, saying: "No. If she loses you she'll be killed the next time she'll get angry! Please, just give her trainer the antidote and don't try anything more. Please, Knockout. Think to Snowfire."  
Knockout growled to him, struggling against his rage and the Wrecker's grasp.  
But he was true.  
Already twice his beloved sparkling risked her life... and in both of them she behaved in that way because he was in danger.  
He stopped, too shocked by that thought.  
It's all my fault. It's my fault if she is laying hurt in the medbay.  
The medic stared his friend's optic and tightened his lips. "Very well."  
They reached Death Dancer's room and the red mech brutally knocked the door.  
The seeker came to the doorstep and smiled, crossing her arms.  
"I'm not deaf." Then she looked around and commented: "I don't see the little sparkling, did she go whimper to you?"  
Knockout hissed: "You badly damaged her!"  
"She was too insolent." She shrugged. "And anyway, she damaged me too."  
The medic examined her with a cool stare and growled: "I don't see any bleeding wound."  
"That's because I was fixing them."  
Knockout blinked, puzzled.  
"Don't make that face, I'm a warrior who does a lot of solitary missions. I have to know how to fix myself if necessary. I just need the antidote." Death Dancer smirked, moving the fingers insolent.  
The medic tightened his hands, almost destroying the phial. She was really…!  
Breakdown stiffened, seeing that his partner was going to explode. "Knockout." He said with a warning tone. "Come on, just give it to her and let's get out of here. She's making me sick."  
"I adore you too, Wrecker." Death Dancer grinned.  
Knockout delivered her rudely the phial and turned tail. He didn't trust to himself enough for talking.  
"How is going your neck, doc?" The seeker words made him stop.  
He didn't treat that little wound, cause he was too worried for his honeyspark.  
The question made him shiver for the rage. He turned towards the seeker and coolly said: "It's fine."  
"Oh. Really?" Her smile could melt the metal. "Better for you." And she closed the door.  
Knockout frowned, while he was walking once again towards the Med Bay. What did Death Dancer intend with that phrase?  
Breakdow hissed: "I can't stand her."  
Knockout shook his head. "Why that damn spaceship didn't self destructed while she was still inside?" He exclaimed, returning in the medbay.  
He stopped, seeing Snowfire in Airachnid arms nuzzled into her crying softly as if her spark was breaking.  
"Honesyspark." He whispered, feeling guilty to have left her alone while she needed his help.  
Airachnid turned towards the mechs, saying: "She's ok now. I managed to heal her wounds. She's... just upset." She rubbed Snowfire helmit gently, looking sad "I'm going to talk to Megatron."  
Knockout looked at Airachnid. When in those months he ceased to consider her just as "that little eight legged bitch"?  
Probably when he saw Snowfire sleeping soundly in her arms, the first day they found her.  
He sighed and commented: "There's no harm in trying."  
But he wasn't optimist.  
The medic rubbed Snowfire's cheek. "I'm sorry if I scared you, darling. It won't happen again."  
Snowfire smiled at her father purring and nuzzled his servo then nuzzled again into Airachnid, cooing sadly.  
Airachnid gently gave Snowfire to Knockout, leaving the medbay.  
He has never seen his sparkling so sad like she was in this two days: it was unbearable.  
Knockout brushed her sane shoulder. "I know it's a bit early, but I think it's better if you go for recharging for a while. You had a long difficult period for a sparkling."  
His words were so similar to those he said the first day he found Snowfire that he almost cried.  
"I know you are grown and you have a room just for you, but... how about if for this time you'll recharge in my room?" He didn't want to let her alone.  
Snowfire nodded with a smile. "Yes papa. I love you."  
Knockout smiled and answered, picking her up: "I love you more."  
He nodded to Breakdown, grateful his partner prevented him from doing a foolishness. "I'll recharge too for a while. Too emotions for a poor, old Con." He tried to be humorous.  
The medic left the medbay and when he reached his room the Decepticon gently put to bed his sparkling. As always he tucked her up in the sheet, and linked her wrist to the berth.  
The red Con did the same with his wrist and then wrapped himself around his precious Snowfire.  
"Now try to rest, honeyspark. I'm here with you."  
Snowfire curled up asleep smiling happy.  
Knockout instead had a nightmare: his beloved sparkling was surrounded by the Autobots and he couldn't help her because Death Dancer captured him.  
She enjoyed torturing him with red-hot instruments and the pain was excruciating. The red mech touched his neck, that was pulsing.  
The sweet dream soon finished and Snowfire had a similar nightmare, but seeing Knockout being killed by an Autobot. She whined in her sleep, frowing upset.

*****  
Airachnid got punished for asking Megatron about Snowfire.  
The second in command tiredly left looking badly damaged.  
Her dark paint was bruised and energon dirtied.

Death Dancer finally finished fixing all her wounds. The antidote was working perfectly. She sighed satisfied and looked out the treshold of her room.  
She smiled when she saw the second in command Airachnid leaving the main hall: she was shabby-looking.  
"Hi, Airachnid." The seeker softly said to her, the red optics glowing for the repressed laughters. "It's hard when there isn't Starscream to suffer all the blusters of our Great Lord eh?"  
Airachnid tried to snarl at her, angry. But then she whined, falling down.  
The second in command seemed senseless.  
Death Dancer shook her head, irritated.  
"Geez, there is at least one Con on this stupid planet, except me or Starscream, that can bear a little grind?" The seeker approached the spiderCon and simply grabbed one of her legs dragging her up to the medbay. She could pick her up, but she hasn't lived so long trusting to the other mechs and femmes.  
Everyone could be an enemy.  
"That's great!" She exclaimed exasperated, when she saw the medbay empty. "If you want anything done right, you gotta do it yourself!"  
The seeker raised Airachnid and laid her down on the berth.  
Airachnid growled at her when she awoke, but whined: the Decepticon leader had beaten her for a long time. "Get away!"

Snowfire blinked, frowning. She heard something. I Can hear something, the sparkling thought, satting on the berth, still sleepy and aching.

Death Dancer snorted: "Don't act like a sparkling, you can't reach some of the wounds. You need my help, then stop saying folish things!"  
Airachnid replied: "How can I trust you? You hurted Snowfire, she's just a sparkling!"  
Death Dancer shrugged, smiling. "Nothing personal, I'm just doing my job. But let me say a thing: all the soldiers who survived to my training are still online and most of all... they killed a lot of Autobots. Then don't force me to bind you hands and feet with your tiny spider legs."  
Airachnid sighed, looking away: "She's… my neice… truly. Her carrier was my sister... So I'm protective over her ok?" The second in command looked askance at the seeker. "she's the only family I have left."  
Death Dancer smirked: "Oh, now I'll cry." She rolled her optics and forced her to laid on the berth and started fixing her.  
The scratches weren't so bad as she imaged.  
"She doesn't look like you. But I think you are both soft spark."  
Airachnid smirked and Death Dancer's instinct hissed.  
Suddenly the spider got up and tired her down with her webs, pinning her down with all her legs  
"Foolish femme" she said with a dangerous grin. She had been faking how bad her wounds were, that was obvious. "What is your problem?"  
Death Dancer bursted into laughter. "Ah, finally you're showing me the true Airachnid! I was thinking she was dead buried by all the flatteries and the maternal instinct!" She smiled. "And now, what would you want to do?"  
Airachnid snarled and cuts her cheek slowly, so the seeker could feel more pain. "So tell me what's wrong with you!"  
Death Dancer laughed louder. "Oh, You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with!"  
Airachnid glared, her sharp claws at her neck cutting her wires. "How about your life? She helped you! Why are you so cruel to her?"  
Now Death Dancer was getting bored. "But if I'll say you, I'll be useless and you'll kill me!" Death Dancer giggled, ignoring the pain on the neck and the cheek.  
Airachnid growled, exasperated. "Forget this." She left looming angry.  
Death Dancer laughed again. "Ah, you are too funny, Airachnid!" And started worming to sit on the ground.  
"I told her, she is a such soft spark!"

*****  
Snowfire sighed, touching Knockout's shoulder. "I have to go back to Death Dancer now, papa."  
Knockout moved asleep but he didn't wake up.  
Snowfire slipped out looking upset like she was going to cry. She felt as if her live was breaking in a thousand of pieces.  
Knockout agitated in the berth, frowning.

Death Dancer snorted. "There, this is my reward for helping someone! Aaaah!" She exclaimed, irritated. "Scrap, my wing itches!"  
Snowfire walked in and looking at her mistress shook her helm. "You pissed Airachnid off."  
With a little sigh she went over cutting her free with her claws.  
Death Dancer laughed hoarsely. "I think she just likes binding the seekers: you should speak with Starscream, one of these days!"  
She stood up gracefully and finally she scratched her wing.  
"Aaaaaaw, much better." She stretched languid. "Then... did you need something from me?"  
Snowfire uneasy said: "I knew I had to come back you or my papa would get hurt again."  
Death Dancer touched the wounds on her neck and the cheek. She tasted her own energon and then used the same tools she was using with Airachnid to fix herself.  
Snowfire sat watching her, looking down sadly in her robot mode.  
Death Dancer stared at the sparkling. "E now what are you doing? What did you expect from me, a thank you?"  
Snowfire watched her sadly and didn't answer.  
Death Dancer didn't understand what was the brat problem. She already said she wouldn't thank her for the help (she was her assistant after all, then it was her duty).  
The seeker moved a claw. "Come here, sparkling."  
Snowfire not showing any fear walked towards her and sat down in front of her.  
Death Dancer grabbed her sane arm, forcing the sparkling to stand up.  
With efficiency the seeker touched her body and tested the shoulder she injured in their first training.  
"Hmh... good recovery capacity." She mumbled, staring at her with attention.  
Death Dancer went around the sparkling, then with a claw under the chin she raised Snowfire's head, red optics against blue ones.  
"Very well, you're in good shape. Let's go for a spin." And she left the medbay.  
Snowfire followed her putting her tail sword in its place in her back and ran to catch up, smiling.  
Death Dancer led the sparkling in the main hall to activate the ground bridge.  
Soundwave stopped working to stare at her.  
"Hi, big mime. We are going for a little field work. Activate the bridge."  
The blue Con looked at Snowfire: if he could, he would frown.  
Have you... an authorization?  
The seeker laughed. "Are you kidding, aren't you? I'm her trainer, then I can decide where I'll train her."  
Soundwave stared at Death Dancer, then he addressed to Snowfire. Are you... alright... Snowfire?  
Snowfire nodded, patting her chest "I'll be fine, I'm fast."  
The sparkling fluttered her wings smiling at him happily: she considered Soundwave as her best friend because he was always nice to her "Just… try not tell papa where I am he might get mad  
Airachnid walking near by crossed her arms, tapping with her claws on a elbow.  
Soundwave shook his head. This is... sure... as hell. And started activating the bridge.  
Death Dancer smiled to the second in command. "Ehi, Airachnid, it's a pleasure to see you again... maybe one of these we should go out with some mechs all together, I bet you can... bond a lot of males. Probably it's the unique way you have to keep them near you."  
Snowfire frowned at that comment knowing that her aunt would get very angry.  
Indeed Airachnid growled clearly pissed off.  
Death Dancer smirked, as she was really sad. "No? As you wish my dear... if you want die dusty and covered by spiderwebs is your problem."  
Soundwave rushed to work: he didn't want to be caught in a femme row.  
Coordinates?  
"The same forest where my spaceship landed, thank you."  
Airachnid snarling went off to find Breakdown, muttering curses.  
Snowfire looked at her new trainer. "But what if the Autobots are still near there?"  
Death Dancer grinned in a disturbing way. "So much the worse for them!"  
The ground bridge opened and the seeker sighed in relief. "Well, go for it!"  
And started walking in the bridge.  
Snowfire looked at Soundwave and waved smiling. She followed close behind her mistress.  
Death Dancer rubbed her servos, looking around all those trees and holes created by the fight.  
"Well, for first let's see if in my spaceship remained something useful."  
She walked calmly towards it.  
Snowfire's ears twitched a little and the sparkling looked around like she can hear something. She stopped.  
Death Dancer looked at Snowfire. With a sweet smile she approached her and encircled her shoulders with her arm, as if they were great friends.  
"Okay, let's control the spaceship... or at least that is remained!" She said happily, but while they were walking she whispered to Snowfire: "Change of program sparkling, instead of a treasure hunt we'll play at tag. Stay attached to my side and don't fly for any reason."  
The femme didn't scan any human vehicle or aircraft, so she could fly just with her rocket heels. She turned suddenly and shot among the trees a missile.  
"Let's play!" And laughing Death Dancer started running.  
Snowfire looked confused but ran, looking around hearing someone running after them. She gasped seeing the Autobots chasing them.  
"Run, brat!" Death Dancer stopped the time necessary for launching another missile that passed very close to Snowfire and forced the Autobots to take cover.  
"If you didn't get it, my side is here!" And she pointed her hip, before turning and run.  
Snowfire running was having troubles keeping up because of her small legs. After all she barely reached the chest of her trainer.  
Bumblebee seeing the scene beeped astonished A sparkling?  
Since they landing on Earth they saw them just on Cybertron and during the war they were getting dangerously rare.  
"But you didn't say you're fast?" Death Dancer laughed and avoided an attack by Arcee. The seeker grabbed her ped and threw the motorbike against the scout.  
"You haven't enough fear, it's obvious, or you would run fast like a rabbit!"  
Snowfire panted. "I can't run… fast in this form… So don't be mean!" running faster gasped getting blocked by Optimus Prime. She backed up with a growl getting her sword out.  
The Autobots leader said gently: "Don't be scared little one, we won't hurt you. Come, you aren't safe with the Decepticons."  
Death Dancer jumped on Bulkhead's shoulders and buttheaded him, dazing him, then avoided Bumblebee's shot and ran straight towards Optimus Prime.  
"Ehi, Optimus! Are you glad to see me?" She laughed and tackled him.  
"Save your breath and run, brat! You can't always fly!"  
Snowfire ran as fast as she could, too scared, but kept getting blocked by the other Autobots. And since she was getting really scared her eyes turned red giving off heat.  
Optimus was fighting off the best he could, but he wasn't able to fight Death Dancer and to stop Snowfire at the same time.  
"Oooh, finally some excitement!" Death Dancer knew that Snowfire was too young to control her powers: just a big fright could trigger off all her potential.  
"Use your fire, stupid!" She used her ace in the sleeve. "Your father has been poisoned. If you are caught, I'll let him die."  
Snowfire growled, furious now and turning into her animal form she sendt out her flames. The trees around them burnt as matches and she grinned as she managed to hit them all and make the enemies unconscious for some moments.  
Optimus gasped and while Death Dancer was destracted by the fire he got hid behind a safe tree and requesting another ground bridge.  
"Oh, at last you decide! Now let's go, before they'll recover!"  
She ran in the forest. The seeker was curious to see how fast the sparkling was.  
Death Dancer wouldn't kill anyone... not yet. This was a training, not a real fight.  
Snowfire staggered and passed out from using her power.  
Optimus saw the ground bridge opening and gently picked Snowfire up, ordering the Autobots to come back at the base.  
A sparkling safety was more important than terminate a Decepticon.  
That stupid was a bit too frail. She had to improve her resistance, the seeker thought when she was hiding behind a tree, seeing the others leave with Snowfire.  
But... bad luck often brought good luck.  
The seeker grinned. Uhm... finally her occasion.  
They took the sparkling in their base.  
"Death Dancer to Nemesis. Our little sparkling ignored my orders and decided to go in a solitary mission. The Autobot caught her. Soundwave, be ready to intercept her sos signal."

Meantime Snowfire had been put into a chamber to heal.  
After some minutes she woke up whining and rubbing her aching helm. She gasped when, looking around, she saw rock walls and that unknown room.  
Scared she whispered: "where am I?"

On the Nemesis Airachnid gasped hearing the message from the seeker, worried for Snowfire. She ran to tell everything to Breakdown. She knew that Knockout would do something stupid if  
she told him.  
Knockout agitated in the berth, restless, his mind tormented by the nightmares. His digits clawled the sheet and the medic whispered breathless: "Snowfire."

Death Dancer smiled, while she was running in the forest.  
Probably on the Nemesis there was the chaos.  
The seeker had no intention to wait Snowfire's signal, however. She knew that Autobots had a big weakness: the humans.  
"Let's see how much time they'll employ to show their ugly faces!"

Airachnid and Breakdown returned to Soundwave worried for their little sparkling.  
Soundwave was fiddling with his tools and the keyboards. His digits were almost invisible, they were too fast for being seen.  
I can't... track down... her! Soundwave said. But before... she was... captured... she was... still alive. The third in command looked at the two worried Cons. Where's... Knockout?  
Airachnid shrugged. "If we tell him what's happened he'll get mad then go into a fit of rage, trying to find her and probably he would get himself killed."  
Soundwave nodded Probably... you're... right! But... prepare ourseleves... he'll... rip off our sparks... when he'll... know!  
Airachnid sighed: "Yes he will… someone needs to tell Megatron as well."  
Breakdown exclaimed, raising his servos: "Not me!"  
The second in command said: "Wow, Breakdown, you are really brave!"  
Soundwave lowered his head, resigned. I'll... do it.  
And sadly he went to look for their leader.  
Airachnid sighing went with Soundwave to support him. Their leader wasn't gentle with messengers who carried bad news.

Death Dancer reached a militar base and grinned.  
"Then, let's play target shooting!" And when she saw a militar jet flying she scanned it and transformed in a purple jet.  
The seeker flew and started shooting missiles against the humans.

The Autobots ran to help the humans, letting alone the medic.  
Snowfire left the room and startled, hearing a rough vocalizer exclaiming: "Ehi you! Don't move!"  
Ratchet didn't trust on her: she was a sparkling, but after all she joined the Decepticons, the mark on her chest was really noticeable.  
She tried to bite him, but Ratchet grabbed her arms, saying: "Don't force me to sedate you! Do the good sparkling!"  
Snowfire gasped, had been out in a holding chamber by Ratchet growling and trying to use her flame attacks.

Death Dancer laughed when she saw the ground bridge. Those Autobots, so boringly predictable!  
The seeker maneuvered and avoided the shoot of her enemies... she didn't want to fight against them. She pointed to the bridge.  
"You can't be faster than a seeker!" Death Dancer teased them, while he went across the bridge just a second before it closed.  
Death Dancer arrived in the Autobots base and exclaimed: "Ehi, sparkling! Are you still alive?"

Sounwave found his leader in the training room: the huge mech stood still, probably remembering his past as a great gladiator.  
Megatron saw them and turned back to stared at them. "Soundwave? What is the matter?"  
Airachnid next to Soundwave nodded, there as back up.  
Soundwave looked at Airachnid and then at their leader. He bowed.  
My Lord Megatron... the sparkling... has been captured... by the Autobots.  
Airachnid bowed too looking at him. "Death Dancer took her out. To her crash site to train

Snowfire smashed open the chamber, snarling angry. She jumped on Ratchet, biting his neck and making him cry.  
Death Dancer transformed and followed the noises of the battle.  
She found an Autobot that was fighting against Snowfire and she didn't waste time: the seeker jumped and hit his neck with a kick, dazing him.  
"Come on, sparkling." She exclaimed, grabbing Snowfire's hand and running to activate the groundbridge  
Snowfire grinned standing and staring at the fainted medic. She licked the energon from her lips thinking that the taste was so good.  
She liked it so much.  
Death Dancer looked at the sparkling and giggled. "Yes, the first taste of the Autobots energon is always delicious."  
The ground bridge opened with a loud buzz and she ordered: "Now let's go, before the medic came here and call the others."  
Snowfire snarled a bit.  
She wanted more energon.  
She needed that.  
But her mistress ordered to move, so she nodded. Growling she followed Death Dancer.  
Ratchet gasping got paralyzed from her poison, struggling for not passing out again.

Megatron glares looks pissed but foe not saying anything  
Soundwave leaped up.  
The bridge... is opening! And ran towards the main hall, where Death Dancer was coming in.  
"Great job, sparkling." The seeker smiled, looking at her assistant.  
"Ehi, Sounwave! This little one paralyzed the Autobots medic!"  
Airachnid and Megatron has ran with him and Airachnid gasped hearing this "Amazing."  
Megatron grinning said: "With out there medic the Autobots will not last long."  
Snowfire growling was trying to calm herself down, but in vain. The animal side to her wanted more energon blood.  
I'm wanting it so badly the sparkling thought.  
Death Dancer peeked at Snowfire and frowned seeing that strange expression on her faceplate.  
Then she bowed to the leader of Decepticons. "My Great Lord, if I can ask you... may I take the sparkling to the med bay? She felt sick during the attack of the Autobots and I'd like to control her."  
She lied with nonchalance.  
Megatron stared down at her, then growled: "You may...but if you take such a risk again you will be punished."  
"I'll remember it, My Lord." Death Dancer nodded and hastily grabbed Snowfire's arm. The seeker dragged her in the med bay and forced her to sit on the berth.  
"Now tell me what's happening." She ordered to the sparkling.

Snowfire snarled a bit showing her fangs "It tastes good..not like normal energon… want more!" She growled happily licking her lips again. Her optics were getting red.  
The seeker smiled, surprised.  
Oh, the sweet sparkling had the energon lust.  
"Mhm, you just became interesting to my optics." Death Dancer smiled a bit and sat near her.  
With a claw she cut her left wrist and gave it to Snowfire. "Drink then."  
She was strong enough to stand the energon loss and for a while she was immune to the sparkling's poison.  
Snowfire smelling the air felt her tanks growling. She looked at the bleeding wrist, mesmerized. Then she looked up at Death Dancer, trembling. "Are you sure?"  
"You forgot that I'm your mistress, sparkling? Do as I ordered to you." The seeker said, raising her brows.  
Snowfire bited into her wrist with a soft cry and began to drink purring. Her tail wagged.  
It was so warm and sweet. She liked it and kept drinking.

Death Dancer sighed and closed her optics.  
The bite was painful but the feeling of the energon that left her to reach the sparkling mouth was almost... pleasant.  
Slowly Death Dancer touched her back to raise her, so now Snowfire was sitting on her crossed legs.  
Snowfire was still drinking, suckling the energon, softly cooing as she feed. She gently grabbed her arm, oscillating on the seeker lap.  
Death Dancer blinked her optics: she risked to fall asleep, the sweetness of the sensations, added to the raising weakness, were almost overwhelming.  
The seeker tapped Snowfire's helmet, saying: "Ehi, you're back, sparkling? The voracious energon thirsty animal is gone now?"  
Snowfire now was satisfied. She pulled herself away licking her lips with an animal like growl. She wagged her tail, cooing: "It was so good"  
Death Dancer thought that she seemed to have changed to a more darker personality now having tasted energon blood letting her more Decepticon side out.  
Death Dancer gently smiled, her optics sparkled humid in the darkness of the med bay. "You aren't the first who said me it."  
The seeker felt dizzy and collapsed on the berth with a little sigh.  
Snowfire went off, wrapped her tail around a energon cube lifting it with her and walked over to Death Dancer. She gave her the cube sitting on the side and watching her mistress.  
The seeker blinked tiredly and looked at the energon cube.  
She smirked a bit, while she was rising on an elbow. "When I was to Cybertron we ate and drunk the energon in hundreds of different ways for the pure pleasure of taste it... here instead it's just a nourishment source."  
However she raised with difficulty the cube and started drinking.  
That was a life ago. That was another femme.  
Snowfire gently helped her. Despite having more dark personality she still had kindness in her spark she then patched the dentals marks on Death Dancer wrist in the way she saw Knockout do it.  
Death Dancer sighed in relief when she finished the cube. Then she looked at her fixed wrist.  
"Well, I think I'll return to my room now, so I'll write my report. Accompany me." She was fastly recovering, but the seeker didn't entrust to walk alone with that bitch of Airachnid around the Nemesis.  
Snowfire nodded and followed her, flapping her little wings next to her trainer. "When's the next training mistress?"  
Death Dancer looked at her, a bit surprised. The sparkling called her "mistress" of her own free will, finally.  
The seeker hid a little smile looking in another direction.  
"You did enough well, even if you have been captured. The next time we'll work on your speed and resistance on the ground. But for today and tomorrow I'll have to work a lot on my report, trying to explain that your capture was planned... you are free for these two days."  
Snowfire bowed her helm, grateful. "Thank you mistress", she smirked showing her fangs "the medic will be useless with out the antidote, mistress."  
Death Dancer grinned. "Yes, he will... but don't let it go to your head now. You have a lot of things to learn."  
They reached her room and Death Dancer opened the door.  
She turned to her assistant.  
"If you'll need other energon, comes to me." She said. She was Snowfire's trainer, after all.  
They just talked about an antidote…  
"Ah, and before I forgot it," the seeker grabbed a black phial and gave it to the sparkling, explaining with a lethal smile: "My sword is always poisoned, then you should give this to the Medic. If I hit a vital zone the death is almost immediate, but with other wounds it's an agony very long.  
An antidote for another, with this let's call it quits!" She shrugged.  
Snowfire nodded in her robot mode bowed and walked, smiling. She felt stronger now, maybe for the energon blood, or maybe just because they faced the Autobots and gave them a lessons.  
She opened the door to Knockout room now worried  
what he'll say when he'll find out what happened? She wondered.  
Knockout was agitating on the berth, feverish. The medic opened his optics and tried to focus on the new arrived.  
"Who are you?" He whispered, panting.  
Snowfire blinked, worried for his health. Then it was serious. "It's me papa, Snowfire"  
Knockout smiled to her "Honeyspark."  
The Medic slowly got up and disconnected from the berth. "I recharged more than I thought."  
The red Cons rubbed his helm with the digits, his optics closed. "Probably I caught a virus, it's better if you don't come too close darling."  
Knockout sat on the berth, feeling as if the whole room was whirling around him.  
"Oh Primus!" He exclaimed.  
Snowfire showed him the phial, sad. "Death Dancer said her sword was poisoned."  
"What?"  
How is going your neck, doc? The words of Death Dancer returned to his mind.  
That little bitch! Now Knockout understood what she intended.  
"That damn psychopathic!" He exclaimed, standing up... for exactly three seconds, before staggering and falling again on the berth. "I hate that bitch!"  
Snowfire looking worried hurried to help him satting. " I can help you."  
Knockout shivered, feeling dizzy. "Scrap. Snowfire please, find me a syringe" he motioned with a hand, too weak for going in the med bay.  
Snowfire ran to grab one and rushed back to him. With an expert movement she put the antidote into it, using what she learnt from Knockout to help him. She apologized with his adoptive sire, saying: "I'm sorry papa, I should notice you were not well."  
Knockout smiled to his sparkling, reassuringly.  
"It's not your fault honeyspark." He tried to catch the syringe, but the image was split in four.  
Oh Primus, it wasn't a good thing.  
"Please, darling, insert it in my neck. My servos aren't too firm."  
Snowfire nodded and climbed up his arm and put it into him Nuzzled into him a little. "Ahio! It burns!" He exclaimed, rubbing his neck.  
That antidote flew in his body like acid, but at least is eyesight was clearing.  
She licked his cheek as when she was little because it made him laugh. "You should rest now papa" smiling.  
The Medic kissed gently Snowfire. Probably it was just an impression, but his honeyspark seemed a bit... different.  
"I can't rest again too much darling, I'm a medic. Don't worry for me. Instead, tell me how is going your training."  
The sparkling decided not to tell him about being captured and her drinking engergon blood but had told him everything else ''I bited the Autobot medic when he tried to take me and now he got paralizyed papa'' she grinned, proudily showing her fangs.  
Knockout was rubbing his aching helm when he asked to Snowfire how her training was going, but he stopped immediately when he heard the words: "bited" and "Autobot"... Very very slowly the medic stared at his beloved sparkling with a rigid smile.  
"My honeyspark... I have to be more damaged than I thought because... for a moment I thought that you said me you bited an Autobot."

[ **This is a story i been working on with my friend on DeviantART Illydragonfly creadit goes to her as well, i hope you are enjoying this story please review this story **


	6. Chasing past

**[And big huge thanks to illydragonfly. For writing out this chapt of our rp. And for being an awesome rp buddy.]**

Uh-oh.  
Snowfire suddenly realized that was the wrong thing to say and hastily tried to set right. ''Er.. I did not say that I ehm… bited Death Dancer, yes, that's what I said… but she's ok now though!'' She smiled, hoping he wouldn't insist. She felt uneasy telling lies to her papa.  
Knockout smirked and fulminated Snowfire with a gaze.  
"Really? Then I suppose that if I'll ask to Soundwave he'll confirm your version." He said with a fake sweet voice, his face close to Snowfire's. He wouldn't tolerate that his sparkling lied to him.  
Snowfire froze and sighed looking down, her ears went down and in her robot mode like a little child in trouble told him the truth of everything that happened, without any pause. She left out just the drinking of energon blood.  
Knockout listened to her until the confession end, without saying a word. The medic simply stared at Snowfire.  
The sparkling had her wings and shoulders lowered for the shame and did not even look at him too scared to pull her helmet up. She shook a little her wings, feeling horrible guilt for lying to him.  
She already lied, but always about silly things, as when she didn't brush her dentals or went late to bed because a book was too interesting to read.  
Knockout stood up saying with a dull voice: "I have a lot of work to do." And left his room.  
Snowfire looked down sadly upset now ran off to the room whimpering. Big tears were forming and falling, and she rubbed her optics, desperate.  
She decided to go seeing Soundwave since Breakdown and Airachnid would get mad at her too.

The third in command leaped up when he heard running steps not too far from him.  
The purple and black turned and saw a really upset Snowfire. He interrupted his work, then tilting his helm asked: What's... happening... Snowfire?  
Snowfire hugged him desperate and sighing she explained the whole story to him.  
Soundwave felt a bit uneasy, seeing Snowfire so sad: big tears were falling from her optics, her wings slummed down and her ears down as well.  
Soundwave bent his shoulders, hugging her with his long arms and patting her back with his digits. Don't... be... sad... Snowfire... You shouldn't... lie... to Knockout... but... he will forgive you... I'm... sure of this.  
Snowfire shook her helm, unconsolate. ''I was scared if I told him the truth he would get angry and go to Death Dancer again and get hurt even worse than the last time!'' She sobbed, her ears down.  
Soundwave wiped away her tears. Mhm... I just saw you... and... Death Dancer...around this zone... but I'll control... that Knockout... didn't do... a silly thing.  
The sparkling sighed: "It was before he got hurt protecting me... I guess I messed up badly huh?" looming sad.  
He will fight... forever... for you... But you did well... this time... Snowfire. You obeyed to... your trainer... orders... Knockout... can't protect you... from everything... sooner or later... he will understand it. Soundwave tried to comfort her.  
Snowfire nodded. "Soundwave... I'm scared… I attacked an Autobot today and I bited him... and I liked the taste of his energon." She blushed, looking down. "It was like the animal side of me was loving the fact I hurted him and ... I drank a bit his energon… it grosses me out now I think of it but I could not control it... it like I hunger for energon blood now."  
Soundwave was speechless. That was unexpected. And your... trainer... and Knockout... what did they... say?  
Snowfire shook the helm. "I did not tell Knockout yet. I don't want my papa will worry and… I'm not sure what my master thinks this is a… bad thing." She blushed a bit. "I think she likes it."  
Soundwave put his servos on Snowfire's helm, exasperated by the absurdity of the situation.  
But... you didn't say... that your lies... put you... in troubles?... Knockout is a medic... and then... how did you... calm... your... animal side?  
Snowfire looking down whispered: "I did not lie to him. I just did not tell him, there is a difference and I… saw to it… that's how I calmed it down."  
The sparkling seemed reluctant to explain how did she calmed her animal side then the third in command preferred to not insist. Soundwave scratched his head, trying to find a solution. Then he had an idea. Maybe... it's just... the battle... excitation... Wait for a... while... and if the energon... lust... will return... you'll have... to speak… with Knockout... I just hope... Death Dancer... knew... what... she's doing.

Meanwhile the seeker was writing her report, when suddenly a private commlink made her stop.  
"Death Dancer!" It was Starscream and seemed really agitated.  
The seeker smirked, keep working. "Better it's important."  
"What happened, I heard that you attacked the Autobot base!"  
"That's not totally exact... I just attacked some Autobots!" She shrugged with grace.  
"Their medic is paralyzed and I need help, now!"  
"What's the problem?"  
"A Vehicon shot me while I was looking for energon in a mine! Please!" His vocalizer was desperate.  
"You called me Didì. Just my sparkmate called me in this way." She growled.  
"I'm begging you, Death Dancer! I can't ask help to the Decepticons and now neither to the Autobots! P-please!"  
The seeker sighed and rolled her optics. "Okay. I arrive."  
She heard a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
"Yeah yeah!" Death Dancer exclaimed, annoyed.  
The seeker interrupted her work and caught her medical kit. She couldn't use the ground bridge, Soundwave was there and always recording, then... she had to fly. Death Dancer left her room.

Snowfire "Do you think it was good for me to attack the Autobot?… It seems I sent an unfair balance now… without their medic the fights won't be fair"  
A part of her was satisfied to be so dangerous, but she was feeling sad too and mixed confused emotions.  
Soundwave knew what disturbed Snowfire, but he had to choose very carefully his words: We... obey to... Our Great Lord Megatron... until we'll be... Decepticons... we'll follow him... and his decisions... this is a dangerous... conversation... then be careful... Snowfire... Starscream risked his life... many times... because he wanted to... change the things.  
And turned to work.

Death Dancer padded along and she was lucky: the spy of the Decepticon didn't watch in her direction. She directed towards the landing strip.  
Snowfire apologized: "I'm sorry Soundwave" and decided to leave walking along in her animal form.  
Walking around she saw many workers and soldiers and felt uneasy because she wanted to stay alone. So Snowfire decided to go sitting oustide the ship for a while.

Death Dancer looked the sky and smiled: it was almost the sundown and the clouds were golden and orange.  
Luckily no one was there around, so she fixed the kit to her back and transformed in a jet, flying towards the direction of Starscream's signal.  
Snowfire had just gone out and stopped surprised, seeing her mistress leaving.  
She frowned.  
Where was she going, so suddenly? Megatron didn't order any mission, she was sure of that. Looking at her go the sparkling decided to follow her flying.  
Death Dancer had a mission, but she loved enjoying too: so the purple jet spun in the sky, zoomed and nose-drove, laughing. During one of her capers the seeker noticed something.  
Someone was following her.  
Scrap.  
Death Dancer calmed down a bit when she recognized her chaser. She opened her commlink and contacted her assistant.  
"That's strange, because I thought I had given you the day off." She commented.  
Snowfire smirked. "Yes a day off to do as I wish mistress… so if I chose to fly in the same way you are it falls into that so"  
She flied graceful in the sky, grinning at her logic.  
Death Dancer laughed hoarsely. "I'll think you like me, in this way! Then if you AREN'T following me I suppose you don't care if I precede you!"  
And the jet accelerated, zigzaging.  
Snowfire giggling flapped her wings faster making herself more streamline.  
She was enjoying, the seeker was really fast and agile.  
Mhm... the sparkling was obstinate.  
Death Dancer could use the turbo, but instead she preferred to reduce her speed, allowing Snowfire to fly near her. "I have to visit a... colleague, but this is confidential. May I trust to you, sparkling?" She asked plainly.  
Snowfire crosses her chest where her spark was. "Cross my spark and hope to go offline I won't tell anyone, I promise" she smiled as she fluttered her white wings more thinking if she gave her papa enough time to cool down.  
Death Dancer remained silent for some seconds. Then she said: "Follow me."  
And started a new nose-drive straight towards the forest underneath them.  
Instead of finding a flat surface for landing she simply waited to be some hundreds meters from the ground and transformed while she was still falling.  
The purple seeker voulted among the trees and touched the ground curled up.  
Death Dancer looked around and smiled, satisfied. The zone was clean.  
Snowfire landed next to her gasping because she almost hit a tree. "So why did you come out here  
mistress?"  
Tum.  
Her ears suddenly went up hearing something.  
The seeker heard the noise and ran towards it, finding the ex second in command who laid on the ground. An organic animal, a rabbit, was jumping on his chest, curious, but it ran away scared when it saw the Cons.  
Starscream didn't move, bad sign.  
"Ehi, Starscream! Wake up!" The seeker knelt on the ground and started to delve into kit. "Scrap, Starscream!" The silver seeker had several deep wounds on his chest, dangerously close to the spark chamber. It seemed as if the whole army Vehicons had shoot to him, why didn't he tell her that he was so badly wounded?  
That damn idiot!  
"Nhggg..."  
Death Dancer touched his helm and exclaimed: "Stay online, soldier!"  
Snowfire ran over and gasped. She looked around, trying to think what Knockout would do… the sparkling massaged her temples, thinking hard, then she went to Death Dancer offering her help as best she could.  
"Ehi, look at me, stupid seeker!" Death Dancer turned towards Snowfire.  
In an urgent tone she ordered: "Take his hand, keep him online, while I try to fix him!"  
Starscream whispered something, but she didn't hear it.  
Death Dancer hastily started fixing the wounds.  
Snowfire takes his servos holding his sharp claws since hers were so small compared to his. Looking worried she asked: "May I ask why do you help him mistress? He is a traitor to the grand master so?"  
Death Dancer didn't look at her, she was too busy, but she answered with tense voice: "We were in the seeker team, before the war begun."  
Starscream moaned and coughed some energon. The silver seeker looked at Death Dancer and faintly smiled. "Ehi, Didì."  
Death Dancer blushed. "I've already said you that you can't call me in that way, okay? I'll fix you just for killing you, Starscream!" She warned him.  
Starscream found enough strenght to laugh. "I've always envied Death Blade for this privilege: you smiled in a such cute way when he called you Didì."  
Death Dancer frowned, muttering: "It was a life ago, Starscream."  
Scrap his spark chamber was too damaged, she couldn't fix it without touching his fading spark.  
The seeker smiled again. "At that time you were called Dainty Dancer. You were... so sweet."  
Snowfire whispered: "Mistress, let me do, I know how to fix him. I see you are in distress. Please, I have learnt from Knockout how to help damaged mechs and femmes!" She exclaimed, looming at her mistress sadly.  
Death Dancer looked at her and for the first time she showed another emotion, different from the self confidence or the contempt. She was sad. "You can't help him, sparkling. We haven't the right tools."  
Snowfire explained: "The only way we can save him is...getting the Autobots to help..." She sighed. "I can fix him if the Autobots give us the tools... they'll do it in order to get the antidote for their medic." Holding a phial which contained the antidote to her poison with her tail she said: " I don't want to see anyone die mistress... Please let me help!" She begged.  
Death Dancer looked at her, biting her own lips.  
Then decided. "Very well. But in the moment we'll see that Starscream is safe we'll fly away: Megatron will want my spark on a tray if he'll know that I was with Starscream and you were with me." The purple seeker sent a sos signal, too weak to be tracked by the Nemesis, but enough to be received by the Autobot base.

The seeker growled when she saw the ground bridge opening near them and all the Autobots, with the exception of the medic, came out with the weapons ready.  
Her instinct was shouting to move and kill them now, but they were just two and her friend was dying…  
Bulkhead looked around suspicious, fearing an ambush, while the yellow scout and the motorbike took aim with their guns to her.  
Very cute.

Snowfire raised her servos and lowered her helm, whispering to her trainer: "I'll go with them… They won't harm me because I'm just a sparkling and it's not in their nature to." She walked ahead, trying to seem self confident.  
But even the sparkling was scared, it was so obvious. She was afraid of a possible reprisal.  
"Ah no, I'll come with you. I can't return to the Nemesis without you in any case and you are my assistant." The purple seeker slowly raised her energon covered servos, hissing to Arcee and Bumblebee that were pointing to her chest their blast guns.  
Damn bastards, she smirked.

Snowfire snarled: "Do anything and you won't get you medic antidote. We are in need of some tools: you will give us them and I will give you the antidote, okay?"  
The yellow scout blocked her with hand and wing-cuffs, while the motorbike was gunpointing the purple seeker.  
Death Dancer was getting angry but she was able to smile maliciously and say: "Ehi, I didn't know you liked these pervert games, scout!"  
The Autobot beeped, embarassed and Arcee hit her with a kick in the hip, making her fall on a knee with a grunt.  
"Shut up, Decepticon scum!"  
Snowfire turned to stare at them, growling: "Stop it now! Mistress, get back to him now you aren't helping right now; if I don't get the tools I can't help him so get back to him now!" her optics were going red while her trembling servo was still holding the antidote  
Death Dancer was annoyed because the sparkling dared to give her an order, but she didn't say anything.  
Staring at the Autobots leader, who was approaching and towering on the two Decepticon femmes, the sparkling licked nervously her dry lips. He wasn't threatening them with a gun, but it wasn't necessary.  
Just his icy stare was enough to make her shiver.  
If she would live for long enough and become a great warrior, her gaze would become like his?  
"Look you need this for your medic all we need is a few tools so help us of I'll destroy it and bite you all and you human friends as well they die!"  
Optimus Prime looked down at her. "I'm sorry sparkling, but this Decepticon will be our prisoner. You'll be free to go in exchange of the antidote and we will give you the tools to save Starscream, but she..." and motioned to Death Dancer "is too dangerous."  
Snowfire shook her helm. "I'm sorry but I can't let that grand master will possible offline me if I return with out my mistress; please don't get angry me I couldn't control what happened so please… please, help us" she begged "I never wanted to hurt anyone!" She whined sadly looking down and placing her claws over her helm. Shaking she cried softly: "Please I can't control it..."  
Starscream whined in agony and Death Dancer leaped up.  
The two seekers looked at each other. The purple one was silent but her optics were begging the ex second in command.  
Optimus sadly looked at the sparkling. "You shouldn't stay with Decepticons." Then the Autobots leader sighed and ordered to Bulkhead: "The sparkling will come to the base for taking the tools; then she'll treat Starscream and she'll give us the antidote. If Ratchet won't heal you three are free, but in the contrary..." his blue optics were cool "we'll terminate the purple seeker."  
Death Dancer ignored them, as if her imminent death wasn't so interesting.  
Snowfire growled: "If any harm comes to them I'll bite you!"  
The Autobots growled and agitated, but a simple servo movement by the Prime made them stop.  
"I don't want to harm any one any more, I was training myself to be just a medic until... I was made to train with her" she explained looking at Death Dancer. "I'll heal you medic first. I… only bited him out of fear." She blushed, embarrassed.  
The Prime sighed again. That sparkling was so truly worry. She shouldn't fight, she was so young.  
Even Bumblebee was young, but that little one…  
It was a perversion.  
Megatron was totally crazy, if he allowed to a dangerous femme like Death Dancer (he faced her just few times, but he remembered how much she was agile, spycho and reckless.  
"Rafael, open the bridge." Optimus ordered and after some moments the ground bridge illuminated the zone.  
Death Dancer tried to come near Starscream, but the scout and the motorbike menaced her with the guns. The seeker looked at Snowfire, thinking: Please, hurry on, sparkling.  
Snowfire followed them and saw the humans hiding behind a wall. She was curious about them, but she couldn't waste time. Going over to the medic she hopped onto the table and puts the antidote  
into Ratchet's neck with a syringe.  
The Autobots were still very close to them, so they could intervene in case of problems, but Snowfire simply knelt down and waited.  
"How we could know that he will be alright?" Bulkhead asked and Optimus Prime said: "I'm sure we'll know it soon, my friend."  
And seeing the crabby medic relax and inhale normally to cool his systems Snowfire smiled. The didn't arrive too late.  
Ratchet blinked and moved, and seeing Snowfire so close to him he exclaimed, alarmed and angry: "Little pest!"  
She blushed and said: "I've never meant any harm to! Please let me have your medical kit, it's just a borrowing!"  
The medic looked up at Optimus Prime, incredulous, but the leader nodded.

"Didì..." Starscream's voice blunted.  
Death Dancer smirked. "Stay with me, Starscream, or I won't be able to terminate you in the future."  
The sparkling was staggering with the big medical kit in her arms is given and running back she almost fell. Optimus tried to pick her up, but Snowfire exclaimed: "No, thank you! I don't need any help!" Death Dancer would get angry seeing an Autobots touch her.  
Coming back in the forest she said, triumphant: "I got them, mistress!"  
"I don't think he will survive." Arcee commented, talking about Starscream.  
The scout beeped: And Ratchet?  
Snowfire looked tired, saying: "He is safe he was only paralyzed. I'm not older enough for my poison to kill" and kneeling down she began to work on Starscream. She worked hard, using all the things she saw from Knockout to save a life.  
But there was a thing that they couldn't give him. A fundamental one.  
Death Dancer looked at Starscream: she saw the light going out from his optics and she couldn't do anything, like the last time, on Cybertron.  
Snowfire was doing her best, whipping away the condensation from her forehelm.  
Starscream moved his right servo, trying to raise it.  
"I'm sorry... Didì... I wasn't able... to save him..." the seeker gasped.  
Death Dancer struggled against the cuffs, hissing.  
Snowfire worried looked around "I need energon, he's so low: all his wounds are fixed but without the energon…" her vocalizer faded away.  
"Take mine!" Death Dancer exclaimed frustrated.  
Snowfire" Ehm... then can you feed it to him?" She blushed a bit.  
Death Dancer frowned. "Did you intend...?" as I did with you, she would say, but the seeker didn't want to complete the phrase.  
It was an intimate thing, that she did with just two other Cons and one of them was Snowfire, while the other… was dead.  
Snowfire blushing deeply explained, uneasy: "I would have to give it to Starscream in a way that should not be done for someone my age mistress" embarrassed looked at her own servo, sighing: "Starscream?"  
The seeker moaned, opening tiredly his optics.  
The purple jet angrily looked at the Autobots. "Set me free and go away, Autobots. I won't kill you for this day."  
Arcee snorted. The scout and the motorbike looked at their leader, who nodded. As soon as she felt the cuffs opening, Death Dancer ran towards Starscream and knelt down. She grabbed Starscream's shoulder with a servo and cut her neck with a claw.  
Once again the bridge opened and while the Autobots were turning back Optimus said: "Come with us, sparkling, this isn't your place. She is dangerous."  
Snowfire smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry sir. I feel respect for how because you are a honored warrior… but I can't leave my mistress, my papa Knockout would be crushed if I won't return."  
Optimus blinked surprised.  
Are they talking of the same Knockout?  
The pompous, egocentric and narcissist libertine?  
He was incredulous, but politely he said: "As you wish. I hope you won't regret your choose." And when the turned the ground bridge closed behind him, carrying away the Autobots.

The sun went down.  
Starscream whispered against Death Dancer's neck: "I... love you, Didì."  
Death Dancer blushed and bited her lips, feeling uneasy.  
"If you love me, drink." She said, rigid.  
The silver seeker pressed his lips against hers in a rapid kiss that surprised Death Dancer and then he started sucking the energon by the flesh.  
Snowfire hode her face with her wings smiling sadly. She felt so embarrassed as if she interrupted them, but they had no choice. She was a bit satisfied to, knowing she just gave up to her mistress the chance of a better life. She deserved that.  
Starscream was much bigger than the sparkling, and Death Dancer lost almost half of her energon before the silver grey seeker stopped, smiling mildly at her.  
"Do you feel better?" Death Dancer asked, an opticbrow raised.  
"I'm fine." He was hugging her, rubbing her wings.  
"Very well... because the next time you'll need my help remember that for me you can rust where you are!" Death Dancer rudely pushed him and stood up, staggering. She walked slowly, but with her back rigid.  
"Please, Death Dancer! Wait!" Starscream followed the purple seeker and tried to calm her down.  
"No! How dare you! You kissed me!" She turned for facing him, her optics shone red and dangerous. "He was your best friend, you bastard!"  
"He is dead, Death Dancer!" Starscream exclaimed.  
Death Dancer looked at him, coolly.  
"Not for me." She looked at the sparkling -the seeker almost forgot about her- and exclaimed: "The show is finished sparkling, let's return to the Nemesis."  
Snowfire looked down sadly, following her mistress and being careful how close she kept to Starscream. She didn't want to upset Death Dancer more. She looked back at Starscream, smiling sorry.

Breakdown looked for Knockout, but stopped at the medbay door, unsure, rubbing his patch.  
Knockout was working, or at least he was trying: the red medic was still upset for the last problem with his Snowfire. Then he heard heavy steps and sighed: "Are you going to come in or do you prefer staying beyond that door, Breakdown?"

The grey seeker looked at his ex comrade and tried for the last time: "Please, Death... Dainty... leaves this stupid war."  
Death Dancer hissed "I'm not Dainty, anymore. The Autobots killed her too that day, on Cybertron. And I'll do the same with them."  
Starscream sighed and transformed, flying away.  
Death Dancer zigzagged, then transformed in a jet too. But the loss of energon was severe and the seeker flew in a very strange way, oscillating here and there, gaining and loosing speedy.  
Then she sharply addressed to Snowfire. "Move your aft, sparkling!"  
Snowfire flew faster at her side looking sad. " I'm sorry mistress… I didn't want to see you in pain, but we have to fly faster. We must get back."  
The purple seeker snorted and she flew with the sparkling, silent.  
She hated to admit it, but she was slowing down that little sparkling.  
So humiliating.  
Luckily they reached the Nemesis. The purple jet couldn't maintain the right trim.  
The landing will hurt. She thought, preparing herself.  
Death Dancer crushed into the landing strip, bounced and transformed while she was still moving, digging her claws in the metal to stop.  
The seeker panted.  
Snowfire gasped transforming in her robot form now and helping Death Dancer to sit "Mistress let's go! We are close!"  
Death Dancer leaned on Snowfire's shoulder, tightening her lips for not moaning.  
Snowfire exclaimed: "I'll go get you an energon cube" and ran.  
Death Dancer hissed when the sparkling left her in the middle of the landing strip. Scrap someone could see her!  
The purple seeker sat with her legs crossed, exhausted.  
"Stupid." She whispered, but she wasn't talking about her assistant.  
Death Dancer sharply rubbed her lips, with rage. "Idiot."  
Then she opened a private commlink with Snowfire. "Don't disturb to return without an high grade cube too, sparkling."  
She needed to recover the lost energon, but most of all she needed to forget.

Breakdown sighing came in, asking: "What's wrong Knockout? You are been acted weird, where is the kid?"  
Knockout snorted. "You ask me what's wrong... Snowfire lied to me. And I don't know where is he, just to change!"  
Breakdown "Maybe she lied just to protect you."  
"I don't care the reason!" Knockout shouted, getting angry. The red con hit the table with his hand, and all the tools oscillated. "It's not her duty protecting me. She is the sparkling, not me! And as always you cover up for her, as that time she made exploded those energon cubes because she saw the human fireworks and she was envious!"  
Breakdown shook his helm. "She's a sparkling, she loves to play the same games the humans do."  
Knockout sighed, exasperated. "I can still understand this, but I don't understand why a sparkling should train to fight when she is so young!"  
Then he stopped, frowning. She recognized these footsteps.  
"Snowfire?" He took a peek out the medbay and his optics enlightened.  
She was going in the energon store.

Snowfire didn't hear him just focused on healing her master and she got the energon cubes she taking them back to Death Dancer.  
Breakdown frowned. "Why does she have those?"  
Knockout started sweating, shocked.  
That was... high grade energon?  
After at least 10 seconds of silence the medic put his servos on his head, desperate: "Nooooo! My honeyspark! She started getting drunk! I'm the worst father in the world!"

Snowfire meantime, totally oblivious of the worried reaction of her adoptive sire had gave the cubes to Death Dancer sitting in front of her. "Are you ok mistress?" She seemed so still and sad. "You should drink up." She gently remembered.  
Death Dancer finished the cube of normal energon in few gulps, then she attacked the high grade, but slowlier.  
The seeker sighed a bit, her faceplate red.  
"Much better." She sighed and kept drinking.

Breakdown huffed. "She hates that stuff, do you remember? Give her some credit, for Primus' sake!"  
Knockout fulminated with a gaze his partner.  
"No, Breakdown. I don't remember, probably because you didn't tell it... not to me at least."  
His hand transformed in his loyal buzz saw and approached the bigger con, menacing. "Please, enlighten me."  
Breakdown gulped, panicking: "She fell into a big cube of it, once… one of the workers left out it and she hated that stuff. She will employ ages to get the taste out.  
Knockout snorted "You should tell me when it happened: I'm a medic, then I have to know if our sparkling has some problems!"  
Breakdown sighed. "She was fine buddy you got to see she's growing as a fast rate she might stop growing so fast soon, but we aren't sure."  
"But she is still so young!" Knockout sighed. She could grown in just a night, for him she was still the little scared sparkling always hungry and curious.  
Breakdown looked at his partner sadly. "You should go find her."  
Knockout sighed. "I know but... what should I say her?" He didn't want to discuss again with his honeyspark.  
Breakdown shrugged. "Just go talk with her: she's upset."  
"Wow, BD, you're really useful eh?" Knockout said sarcastic. But what he could expect by that huge Wrecker? "Okay, I'll go looking for her."  
Breakdown sighed: "Airachnid is out looking for her to ...so be careful, she is in a bad mood."  
"I'll be, don't worry!" The medic gesticulated with nonchalance and left, determined to know what Snowfire was going to do with a high grade cube.

"Mistress? May I know what type of relationship is between you and… Starscream?" Snowfire shily asked, looking at her.  
Death Dancer could get angry for that question... luckily she was getting drunk really fastly, then she smiled to Snowfire.  
"A sparkling curiosity, eh? Well, my relationship with Starscream..." she thought about it, scratching her chin and looking at the first stars in the sky.  
"My sparkmate and me were in his same team, Starscream was our leader but they were best friends too. I knew that Starscream felt something for me..." the seeker smiled sad "but Death Blade was the unique mech I could love and he didn't say anything for not ruining their friendship."  
She adumbrated, remembering: "Then Megatronus became Megatron and the war begun. Starscream was chosen as his second in command and he became a Decepticon... as my sparkmate."  
Snowfire tried to image how the life was before the war started, but she couldn't.  
In her processor there were some confused memories of fear, sadness and a faceplate with light blue optics, like hers, which cried.  
Death Dancer pulled her forehelm against the cube. "He didn't want I joined Decepticons because he was worried for us... for me." She corrected. "But I loved him, so a day, when I saw him coming back, tired and bleeding, I showed him my mark" she pointed to her aft, where the Decepticon mark was "and nevertheless I made him happy."  
Snowfire sat on her knee –and when she saw that Death Dancer didn't get angry with her, she realized that she could try to comfort her mistress- and looking at her sadly nuzzled into her a little.  
Death Dancer leaped up when Snowfire nuzzled up against her hip.  
She made flutter the energon in the cube, sadly.  
"It was a beautiful moment... then it finished. The Autobots started their retaliation. They set fire on my home, tortured me and killed my Death Blade. That day Dainty Dancer died and I became Death Dancer."  
And she didn't say the worst part of the story yet.  
Snowfire looked at her friend (because after that day she wasn't able to consider her just as her trainer, anymore) sadly her ears went down.  
"They killed three Decepticons at one time that day." Death Dancer blushed, finishing the energon.  
Snowfire hugged her with her wings, whispering: "mistress."  
She felt that she was going to say something horrible.  
Death Dancer looked at the sparkling, lost in her memories.  
"I have been wondering for so long how my sparkling was" she rubbed the rim of the cube with a digit, melancholic. "My Death Blade was so beautiful... when I felt their sparks fading and burning out I..." she shut her optics for a moment. "A similar pain is unspeakable. Now I can't carry a sparkling anymore, even if'd wish it: my body was too damaged by the Autobots tortures." She shrugged, as if she was talking about the weather.  
Ehi, it's sunny today…  
Jeez, it's raining…  
I can't carry anymore sparklings…  
Snowfire looked down sadly and back in her animal form she sat on her shoulder and wrapping her wings around Death Dancer's shoulder she hugged the mistress the best she could using her fluffy tail to wrap away her own tears.  
She was crying, sad for her trainer, while Death Dancer seemed so calm.  
The seeker giggled. "Ah, my poor aft is freezing and I'm totally smashed! I think... that we have to go in eh?"  
Death Dancer laughed and stood up with the sparkling on he shoulders like a living stole. "Let's go! I bet that I can arrive at my room without raping or killing anyone or without stumbling in my feet!"  
The last option was really difficult, but she could at least try!  
And said that the femme marched on the landing strip with tipsy steps.  
"The worst day off in your life, I bet!"

Knockout was probing the Nemesis. Why did Breakdown tell him to be careful? Airachnid had some problems, maybe… The medic was puzzled.  
Turning in a corridor he stopped, seeing a very strange scene and blinked, clearly disorientated.  
His honesypark was resting on the shoulders of a obviously drunk Death Dancer.  
"For Primus's sake, what is happening here?" He asked, astonished.  
Snowfire nuzzled her, trying to help her patting on her shoulders and pointing at the right direction. She looked up at Knockout, then again at her trainer, cooing: "Don't worry. Things will be ok soon."  
The sparkling was talking to her adoptive sire, but she was thinking to what happened to her trainer too. She just hoped it wasn't a lie.

Knockout ran for supporting the drunk femme: the seeker could fell and squeeze Snowfire.  
Then the high grade energon was for Death Dancer, not for his sparkling, he thought relieved.  
"Snowfire, let her go! She would kill you for mistake!" He exclaimed, worried, while he was dragging the seeker to her room. He was helping her just because the sparkling was too sweet and understanding.  
"If it was up to me I'd lay you here in the corridor: you poisoned me and hurt Snowfire!" He accused.  
Death Dancer giggled and said: "Then why you don't do? So I won't be forced to hear your stupidities!"

Snowfire flapping her wings for not fall from Death Dancer's shoulder looked at her sire, sad. "Papa please, just take her to her room, please!"  
Knockout sighed: in Snowfire's optics and in her phrase there was a universe of unspoken words, he knew too well his sparkling.  
But it wasn't the moment to talk about it.  
"Okay, honespark."  
The red Con tried to pick up the seeker, but she refused, dodging his grasb with a little movement.  
"I can walk." Her smile disappeared, as if it was never existed.  
She seemed hate being touched by the others, but Snowfire was perched on her so quietly…  
Maybe she just couldn't suffer a mech touch.  
Knockout rolled his optics: "I see." And shore up the seeker with his shoulder, so Death Dancer could walk without staggering.  
After some false start and some twirls, underlined by the laughs of Death Dancer, they arrived to the seeker room.  
Gently Knockout grabbed the sparkling and put on his shoulders, then he helped Death Dancer to sit on the berth.  
"May I link you?"  
"I'm fine, now get lost." She moved a servo to chase them away.  
The medic frowned to that sharp answer and growled, but Snowfire flied to sat on his shoulder and nuzzling him softly said: "We should leave her be now, papa."  
"With pleasure." He muttered, carrying away his sparkling.  
The door shut behind them.  
Death Dancer collapsed on the berth with a sigh: she had just the time to link her wrist that she fell in recharge.  
"That little psychopatic." Knockout hissed.  
Snowfire smiling cuddled around his shoulders and sighed: "It was really sad."  
"What's really sad honeyspark?" He asked, smiling to Snowfire while they were turning back to the medic's room  
Snowfire whispered: "Death Dancer past… I won't say anymore, or I'll get in trouble." She added, looking away.  
Knockout wasn't too convinced, but he didn't insist.  
"Other secrets, my dear? I understand that you don't want to talk about the others' secrets, but I hope that you won't keep a secret... just to protect me." He said while he was walking towards Snowfire's room. "Have you to train tomorrow too?"  
Snowfire shook her helm. "I got tomorrow off... Papa…" she cleared her throat, unsure "...The Autobots leader ask me to join him today."  
Knockout stumbled for the shock, but he asked it then... "Oh. They... ehm... why did you meet the Autobots leader?"  
One question at a time, he thought.  
Snowfire agitated. "I'm not allowed to tell you the full details, but… I've just met him and he asked  
me to come with them, saying it was to dangerous."  
"I said you that fighting IS dangerous dear, if you remember." Knockout gently remembered her, while he changed direction and went towards his room: now he needed to have his sparkling close.  
"Please, don't tell this thing to anyone else. Megatron wouldn't be too understanding with you, even if you are just a sparkling." He shook his head: too many secrets for his little honeyspark.  
Snowfire nodded. "I know papa... I think… I have a problem." He whispered, wondering if she should tell him about her engeron little problem.  
"Honeyspark, tell me!" He exclaimed, while he was sitting on the berth and cuddled his sparkling. "Do you feel sick?"  
Snowfire sighing explained what has been happening with her and her animal side, while Knockout was listening to her, astonished.

Then it was the reason why Snowfire seemed different.  
Knockout rubbed her helm, thoughtful, his legs crossed on the berth. "Mhm... beh, I suppose it's a normal thing. You scanned carnivourous animals then... the most important thing is that you don't fight against your side: if you repress it, this side will get the upper hand. You don't have to feel ashamed, I'm sure that you'll learn to control your energon lust. May I ask you how did you calm down your animal side, honeyspark? I hope you shouldn't bite yourself." He said worried.  
Snowfire looked down at her nervous servos. She wasn't going to tell him how she got it off: it was too intimate and embarrassing. "I feed my lust…"  
The medic frowned, then he opened wide his optics and blushed, thinking that he got it: she drank from another mech.  
He knew that the energon when he was modified from the frame it became easier to digest, but that was…  
Knockout looked at her, worried. "Okay, honeyspark, but I ask you to be careful: you are still too young and... if you drink the energon by another... Decepticon... be sure that he or she doesn't... ehm..." He was embarassed but he had to say it, so clearing his throat continued "understand that the unique thing you'll accept it's the energon, okay?" He blushed. "Obviously if you'll feel the need, you can ask me to give you my energon, I'd understand it."  
It shouldn't be strange, he fed her since she was a little sparkling after all.  
Snowfire looking confused asked: "Eh? What would be wrong about it? Or what would I have to be careful of, papa?"  
Knockout blushed and cleared again his throat. "Ehm... do you remember when you asked me from where the sparklings came? Drinking the energon from a mech or a femme is considered an intimate act that usually... is typical for sparkmates, that is two that love each other."  
The red mech was really uneasy with that conversation: he was a medic, but maybe for a similar thing his sparkling needed to talk with Airachnid.  
Snowfire's frame was going red now. " Oh."  
Then she asked: "Papa, how does the spark bond work...can someone who lost the sparkmate fall in love with another one?" She didn't understand the awkwardness in their talk, since she was very young and still innocent.  
Knockout touched his own chest. "My darling, here there is your spark chamber: two people who love each other show their spark chamber and they can... melt them. It happens in some seconds but, from them on, a member feels the sensations of the other until the death. It's not obbligatory, but when you decide to love just one mech or a femme in your life, you do it. The union of the sparks can create another one and the sparkling develops in one of the pair, that is called the carrier. The sire is the carrier's partner."  
The medic looked sadly at his sparkling and explained: "When a mech or a femme loses the sparkmate often the pain is too big and dies. The chance to find another sparkmate is... practically a thousand to one."  
Snowfire's ears went down now, because she felt bad for her mistress and thinking about what Starscream said to her before he left and her sharp answer.  
"He is dead!"  
"Not for me."  
It was so sad, but romantic too. Loving someone with all her own spirit, forever. "Mhm… I wonder if…" she whispered to herself.  
Knockout rubbed her wings and said: "Then if you find a... an energon donor, remember that you are a very cute sparkling and you have to be careful: it's not necessary being a sparkmate for sharing the energon but it's really intimate and the other can think that you want to..." he blushed again "...interface." He finally said it.  
Snowfire looked at him, having still her clueless childlike personality. "What's that, papa?"

Oh Primus. Knockout started sweating.  
Why Airachnid didn't explain it to her, it was her duty! They talked about that terrible moment!  
A femme should explain that, not certainly him!  
"Then..." He lost his words, and the medic rubbed his helm with the claws, uneasy. "Okay, you have to know that femmes and mechs are different and can... melt physically. Oh Primus, this is too much for me honespark!" He exclaimed, his face in flames. "Interfacing is a thing that everyone can do, even without being a sparkmate and you're too young for it, that's all you need to know by me. If you want to know with more precision I think you should ask to another femme."  
He was a medic but this conversation was really beyond his capacities!  
Someone knocked at the door and he sighed in relief, thinking that he had an excuse to avoid that conversation.  
Airachnid had came in to look for Snowfire, looking worried, but seeing Snowfire with him she smiled. "Hey Knockout, hello little one!"  
Snowfire giggling ran to her and jumping up she cooed when the second in command started cuddling her. Looking at her papa suddenly in her processor got an idea. "Hey mama!"  
Knockout sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you Primus, you saved my life Airachnid!"  
Airachnid looking confused asked: "What are you in about, doctor?" Smiling as the little sparkling was nuzzling her.  
Snowfire pouting a bit exclaimed: "He won't tell me about interfacing, mommy!"  
Before the surprised femme could say anything the medic looked at her, with his hands joined and begging her with his optics. "I told her about the sparkbond but this is... please, I can't talk about it with my honeyspark!" He exclaimed, desperate.  
Airachnid smiled softly at him.  
That medic, so self confident with the others, except with his sparkling… she felt in her spark a soft warm. "Of course I'll tell her, don't worry about it, mhm…" Smiling she held the little sparkling close and sitting near Knockout. In the last period the femme had shown more and more kindness toward him and Breakdown. She loved that sparkling and she felt protective toward her, but now she would be more deadly when she battled the Autobots, because she didn't want they touch her.  
Knockout sighed in relief and fell down on the berth.  
"Oh Primus, thank you!" He exclaimed, raising his servos, triumphant.  
Airachnid sniggered softly and smiling warm she began to tell her what she wanted to know.  
Knockout let go an agony moan, covering with his hands the burning face.  
"But I didn't intend HERE, Airachnid!" He exclaimed, laying and contorting on the berth.  
He sat, fulminating her with a gaze. "Now I'm envying the deaves! I'll never be able to forget this conversation!"  
Snowfire with big and curious optics asked: "Is that really what happens mommy? Do you have a sparkmate?"  
Airachnid grinning as she held the giggling sparkling laughed. Snowfire smiled and jumped  
out of her arms in her robot mode, went to Knockout, on his lap. "Papa, would you do that to mama?"

Knockout was in a cold sweat.  
Did he hear right?  
The red medic looked at Airachnid, desperate.  
And now how do we pull through this situation? His look was saying.  
He'd preferer being dead than talk about these things with his sparkling. Scrap, where is an Autobot when you need it?  
Airachnid showed the same amount of shock: she didn't expected that from her little sparkling and she was speechless.  
Snowfire tilted her helm, looking at the two. "Well papa, do you love mama like in the books… like in the families?"  
Knockout looked at Airachnid and then at his sparkling.  
The medic didn't know she wished so much to have a family… actually he naively thought that she was satisfied with him, Airachnid and Breakdown as they were.  
He didn't want to hurt anyone, but neither to raise his sparkling expectations.  
"Snowfire... I adore you, and Airachnid and Breakdown love you too. Breakdown is my partner and assistant and I like Airachnid... but she isn't my mate and we are just friends. And this doesn't mean that we aren't a family."  
Airachnid didn't know why she felt a bit hurt by those words, but she rubbed the little one helm smiling. "He's right little one."  
Snowfire puffed up her cheeks, not liking this.  
Knockout blushed. "And before you ask me when you'll start interfacing, let me just say a thing: the mech or the femme with which you'd like to start will do that over my dead body!" He menaced.  
Snowfire sighed. "Here no one has my age!" She looked down, sadly.  
Airachnid looking at her gently patted her helm. "You don't need anyone yet, my dear."  
Actually she could interface with older mechs but Knockout didn't say anything.  
"Sparklings are really rare, and this is one of the reasons because they're so precious, honeyspark. You are really precious for so many reasons."  
Snowfire looking sad asked: "Do you two like any one then ?" She purred when Knockout cuddled her side.  
The medic sighed. "In my case... Not yet, my honesypark, but I promise you a thing: the day I'll fall in love for someone, I swear, I'll introduce her to you for obtaining your approvation. Is it acceptable for you, darling?"  
There weren't many femmes on that muddy planet, but the last thing he needed was to provoke Snowfire's jealousy for another femme at his side.  
The sparkling nodded smiling mildly. "Yep, no one will hurt my papa, my mama or uncle Breakie!"  
Airachnid smiled finding it cute, as the medic.  
His sparkling. Knockout rubbed Snowfire's helm and then stood up.  
"Airachnid, may I speak with you alone?" He asked to his second in command.  
The femme nodded rubbing Snowfire for a moment and then putting her on the berth. She left the room and went with him.  
Their sparkling was so young and he was worried for her safety. It would be too dangerous steal the energon from an Autobot, and they were too picky for allowing a similar thing. Then just a Decepticon could do that. But who?  
Knockout explained to the second in command the "problem" about Snowfire's energon lust.  
"She doesn't want to tell me with who she is calming down her animal side, or how often these attacks are, then I suppose that another Decepticon is her donor. I have to know it, Airchnid... it's you, or Breakdown?" He asked, serious.  
Airachnid worried shook her helm, blinking her purple optics. "No I didn't even know of this and Breakdown wouldn't let her because he hates that sort of things…"  
Knockout raised a brow for a moment. "May I ask you why are you so sure that Breakdown wouldn't appreciate that?"  
The second in command bited her lip, seeming uneasy. "Beh, he is protective toward Snowfire, and considers her as his precious little niece… he'd find the situation too strange, that's all!" She shrugged.

Snowfire curled up the berth sleeping softly. But she felt a strange sting in her tanks, as if she didn't eat well.  
Snowfire sat on the berth, massaging her belly with a sigh. The room was desert, and she felt a bit lonely. Maybe someone could tell her a story to make her sleep well…  
Looking for someone to talk to she sleepy jumped on the floor and approached the door.

*****  
The red medic frowned. "Maybe Soundwave then..." he said, hopeful.  
If not even the third in command didn't do that, he had to worry.  
Airachnid said, worried as well: "It doesn't seem the thing he would do though without telling us…"  
"Scrap, then who gave her the energon?" Knockout rubbed his helm with a servo, frustrated. "An Autobot no, I doubt that one of them would allow her a similar thing; a Vehicon? Surely not our Great Lord Megatron, he wouldn't hide it because he would love this violent side in Snowfire..." the medic left off. "No... this can't be possible." He whispered.  
Airachnid grabbed his servo, worried. "Who would allow a sparkling to feed from them? How would the little one get the energon lust?"  
Knockout shivered. "She has an animal side, and bited an Autobot recently. That should provoke the energon lust… Snowfire a short time ago was with Death Dancer and... she defended her trainer. I... I think that Death Dancer gave to Snowfire her energon." He whispered, looking at their servos joined. She was surely enough psychopatic to do that.  
Airachnid hissed: "I'll destroy her! Why would she do that she's just a sparkling and she doesn't like her!"  
Knockout shook his head, frowning. "I don't know, but she is unpredictable and..." he tightened his lips, trying to calm himself "I don't like her, she is dangerous and disturbed and I think she had a bad influence on Snowfire!"  
Airachnid growled: "But lord Megatron has order she train with her!"  
Knockout smirked, angry as well.  
"Maybe... one of us would always Snowfire while she is training; we'll take turns at doing it, so we'll be sure that Death Dancer doesn't do anything strange. We don't know what she would do to our sparkling."  
Airachnid worried sighed sadly. " I'm not sure that will work, she could take her away like she did before!"  
Knockout looked down, defeated. "Then, what do you suggest, Airachnid?"  
Airachnid realized that she still held his servo and let him go. "I could take her away... But then it won't be fair for the both of you...we just have to do as you say and watch het the best we can."  
Take away his Snowfire? Knockout looked at the second in command, horrified. Than Airachnid said that they could just keep watch to her and he nodded, relieved.  
"Okay. Tomorrow Snowfire is free from her training then... she is safe for now. If we are lucky she'll have an attack of energon lust while she is with us so we'll be able to show her that we can feed her animal side without problems. Now I think I'll return to recharge with Snowfire. Good night, Airachnid." He whispered, patting his servo to her shoulder.  
Airachnid nodded smiling placed her claws on his. "Goodnight Knockout."  
Snowfire chose that moment to poke her head in the corridor and seeing them she put her servo on the mouth, giggling.  
Knockout turned and grinned to his sparkling.  
"But you shouldn't be recharging, arch?" He asked, his opticbrow raised.  
Snowfire looked down sadly, sorry. She nuzzled them both cooing, her wings around them both. "I'm sorry papa and mama."  
Knockout smiled understanding. "It's alright my honeyspark: in this way Airachnid can say you goodnight."  
Airachnid smiling rubbed her cheek gently. "Good night little one."

Breakdown walked in the corridor an seeing them together coming in the room, like a happy family, he suddenly felt a sting in his spark.  
Getting jealous how close they were together the ex Wrecker looked at them while the door was slowly closing in front of him, letting him out.  
Snowfire smiling nuzzled both and her ears trembled. "Uncle Breakdown just went past."  
Airachnid sighed: "Oh no that's not good."  
"Ehi, big guy!" Knockout exclaimed, turning towards the door still open -that damn thing got jammed too often- and smiled to the Wrecker. When Breakdown went away looking angry he asked, puzzled: "Breakdown?"

*****  
Airachnid sighed and stood, running out. "Breakdown?" She followed him, asking: "What's wrong?"  
Breakdown walking away exclaimed bitterly: "Just get back to playing mommy and daddie with Knockout why don't you!"

Snowfire sleepy said: "Breakdown likes mommy, papa."  
Knockout looked at Airachnid that ran to speak with Breakdown and then at Snowfire, surprised.  
Breakdown, his partner, liked Airachnid?  
His friend and assistant didn't tell it. When did it happen?  
The medic blushed and hurried to close the jammed door. He had to fix it again.  
Knockout felt a bit coward to let them alone but he was really tired: tired of all the secrets, the problems and the worries.  
When he turned to his sparkling he blushed and said: "I think it's better if we don't interfere, my honeyspark."  
Snowfire nodded, agree with him. "Yes, it's best not to get involed with this, papa. Uncle Breakie likes mama a lot " she grinned and nuzzled him.

Meantime yellings could be heard, then bangs more shouts and then… nothing.  
Simply, a heavy silence.  
Knockout sighed when he heard those strange noises in the corridor.  
The medic laid on the berth with his sparkling and linked himself with it.  
Scrap, he hoped the two Cons would be still alive at his awakening, he thought.

The morning later…

Snowfire was the firs to wake looking around. As always she was eager to start the day, instead her adoptive sire wasn't too happy about that.  
He hated to awake too soon.  
The sparkling smiled seeing his peaceful expression and taking the hook off she went out to see if Breakdown wanted to play.  
The door opened and she looked in the room, gasping.

Few minutes later Snowfire was patting Knockout's helm.  
"Mhm... What's happening?" The medic mumbled, still sleepy and moving his servo to make Snowfire stop. He looked tiredly to his sparkling, blinking. In her robot mode she smiled and exclaimed with a silvery giggle: "Mommy and uncle Breakie had a sleep over, papa!"  
Knockout blushed and immediately got up and took a peek beyond the treshold.  
He saw the pair languidly hugged on the berth and blushed.  
"But what-... you don't know that there are rooms?" He hissed scandalized, hoping no one would pass in the zone in that moment.  
Actually they were in a room but...  
Snowfire joined and looking up at him asked, innocent: "What's wrong they just slept together. And now they are cuddling, papa!" She giggled, seeing the ex Wrecker slowly move a servo to brush the second in command back.  
"I see, but at least they should lock the door when they are doing that. And I bet you didn't knock!" Knockout muttered, embarassed.  
The door of his assistant was in front of his and he could see the two Cons on Breakdown berth starting a sleepy foreplay.  
"These damn doors get jammed continuously." The medic shook his head, but he grinned to Breakdown.  
Well done big guy! He thought.  
Snowfire giggled smiling at him grabbed his servo with hers, begging:"Let's go play papa, please!" To persuade the sleepy mech she gave him her best puppy like look.  
Breakdown meantime finally looked up and saw that the door was opened and the medic was staring at them. He gulped and suddenly stood. With a grunt he managed to lock the door, but not before he gave Knockout a grinning look.

Death Dancer wake up all of a sudden.  
The seeker rubbed his helm with the digits, annoyed. Her processor hurt for the hangover and her body was aching for the clumsy landing.  
Probably now there was a perfect impression of her face on the metal of the landing strip, she ironically thought.  
Death Dancer got up, stretched and then left her room, going straight on the training room: a bit of physical exercise would to get back on her feet again.  
She smiled mildly seeing that no one was already there. She was lucky.  
After some warming up exercises –which made her feel really sore, scrap, she hit the landing strip harder than she thought!- the seeker crouched, lowering the helm and focusing on what she was going to do.  
Death Dancer closed her optics and slowly started dancing.

Knockout looked down to his sweet sparkling and smiled. She was impatient, curious and enthusiastic as always. Snowfire didn't seem very different now: probably the energon lust was just a transient episode.  
It was such a relief.  
"Very well... choose the play, honeyspark." He sweetly said.  
Snowfire squirmed and exclaimed: "Hide and seek, papa you it"  
Giggling she ran off to go hide before anything could be said laughing happily.  
Knockout chuckled. "Okay, darling!" He closed his optics and counted:  
"One... two..."

Megatron was walking down the halls and seeing the little spark running down he stopped dead in his tracks. He asked: "What are you doing little sparkling?"  
Snowfire played with her digits, uneasy. "Ehm... practicing my… uh, stealth skills, sir" she smiled up at him at her clever come back.  
She bowed and ran, leaving a bit puzzled the big mech.

Death Dancer pirouetted and jumped, waving her whole body with grace, without opening her optics: she knew perfectly every step and she ordered to the Vehicons to not disturb her.  
Snowfire ran to go hide but feeling some noises in the training room she stopped, curious.  
Maybe some warriors were training. She saw Death Dancer gasped watching this smiled.  
She moved so graceful and agile, as if the gravity wasn't able to stop her.  
Snowfire that had hidden in a pipe grinned so she won't be seen, finding her dance pretty and amazing.

"nine... ten! Okay, I'm arriving, honeyspark!" Knockout exclaimed, moving in the Nemesis to look for his sparkling.  
Death Dancer was thinking to her beloved who was staring at her, mesmerized.  
The memories were overwhelming her.  
"Didì, you are beautiful: your dance is so sensual and graceful... how can you do it?" He asked and she answered with a naughty smile: "I can just because I have a beautiful source of inspiration."  
Fire. Her own cries that stunned her.  
No. Don't think about it.  
Death Dancer calmed down and continued.

Knockout scratched his helm, puzzled: the sparkling wasn't in the engine room, in the bathing room or in the store and he already controlled the main hall and the canteen.  
Snowfire was on the landing strip maybe, he wondered.  
Then he stopped, frowning: he heard a noise. The red Con came closer the training room and grinned.  
Ah, she is hiding here!  
He came in and simply... his thoughts flew away from the window.


	7. Family reunion and Firsts

**[And big huge thanks to illydragonfly. For writing out this chapt of our rp. And for being an awesome rp buddy.]**

Snowfire was still watching from the pipes and when she saw her papa enter the sparkling gulped knowing this might not end well.  
Death Dancer suddenly stopped and looked at the red medic, shocked.  
The purple seeker blushed. "What are you doing here?" She sharply asked.  
Knockout stammered taking a step back. "Ehm... I was just looking for Snowfire... I didn't intend to..." he raised his arms, embarrassed.  
Death Dancer fulminated him with a gaze. "Go... away!" She hissed, coming closer. "Or I'll kick your little faggot aft around all the Nemesis!"  
The red medic leaped up and took flight.  
The purple seeker snorted and then stamped a feet on the ground, impatient.  
"Are you going to come out or do you prefer stay in that hole like a mouse, sparkling?"  
Snowfire came out smiling embarrassed. "Sorry mistress... that was really pretty… can you teach me to dance too, mistress?" She asked, eagerly.  
Death Dancer grinned. "I don't think this type of dance is suitable for a sparkling, a lot of mechs'd risk to die watching it, especially your daddy... but I can teach you the type that can really kill the others."  
The seeker transformed her right arm in a sword.  
Snowfire into her robot form held her tail sword smirking up at her giggling: "Really? But how come you can't show me the other dance, mistress?"  
Death Dancer showed her the "on guard" position, then the lunge.  
"Now on guard and hold the position" she instructed.  
The seeker touched her belly and back to correct Snowfire's position and raised her helm.  
"The dance you want to learn is just for adult mechs and femmes, and you have to learn how to defend yourself before attempting with it... so if an idiot will play the fool with you, you'll be able to defend yourself."  
Snowfire nodded doing as she was told.  
"Okay now... lunge! And keep the position. Don't move."  
Snowfire nodded and did as she was told. She jumped forward, keeping her position.

Airachnid was walking along with a big happy grin. "Ehi Knockout, how are you this fine day?" looking very happy she asked: "Where's the little sparkling?"  
Knockout sighed and shook his head. "She is playing hide and seek: I was looking for her and I saw Death Dancer who was... dancing in the training room."  
Airachnid surprised blinked. "What really?"  
Knockout nodded, astonished. "Yes, and it was really..." he blushed.  
He couldn't say "wow", it was too childish!  
Airachnid smiling happily said: "So. Why don't we go find her then I'm sure Snowfire is with Death Dancer."

"Keep it..." Death Dancer controlled the sparkling and moved her foot forward. "You'll feel your muscles burning a bit, because you don't use them in this way."  
Snowfire whined but kept the position, determined to become a good fighter and make Death Dancer proud of her.  
"Okay... on guard now and keep the position." Death Dancer ordered to Snowfire. Mhm: the tail was fast, but no enough and the blade employed some instants to move.  
"You would gain important seconds if you'll improve you... I bet that your daddy has a sword or at least a dagger in the spare parts store. You need a blade in your arm, it's faster to use."  
Snowfire stopped and looked at her sword. "What but I love my sword, it's a part of me!" She said, looking a little sad.

Knockout nodded and followed Airachnid, while they were returning in the training room. He didn't want to admit it, but he was eager to see if Death Dancer was still dancing.  
Airachnid looking over to him grinned.  
"Do you like her?" The second in command smiled as they walked.  
Knockout looked at the femme, astonished.  
"What?!... No! I like just dancing, that's all! I'm the unique on the Nemesis who doesn't seem to have two left feet!"  
And Death Dancer even called him faggot.  
Airachnid giggled. " I was just teasing you no need to get so jumpy " She moved her servo, looking still happy  
Knockout smirked. "Ah ha, funny! So... you and Breakdown eh?" He said with a naughty smile.  
It was a body blow but he didn't like to be stringed along.  
Airachnid smirking at him nodded. "Big lug though I was having something with you and he got so upset!" She smiled as if the thought flattered her. "I had to tell him there was nothing like that going on with us and… then a thing led to another!" Her purple optics glared.

"You can keep your tail sword, I'm just suggesting you to install a gun or a dagger in your arms too. I had just my missiles when I was in the seeker team with Starscream, then when I joined the Decepticons I added my sword and now I'm almost invincible."  
She smiled sadly. The sword was a Death Blade idea.  
Snowfire remembered her: "I have my poison claws... if I'll have a sword it has to be poisoned too."  
"I didn't know he liked you. Then you like just the big ones...!" He giggled, teasing her.  
Knockout now felt easy, because Breakdown was his friends and he was happy for him.  
Airachnid gasped and playful hits his arm, still smiling. "Pervert!"  
They reached the training room.

"On guard. Lunge! On guard... Lunge!"  
Death Dancer continued, while she was controlling her position: "Obviously your sword will be poisoned as well as your claws and dentals. This will be really useful in the fights: you are too small and your arms are much shorter than an adult's, and you are a femme then even when you'll grow the mechs will have longer arms... then you're disadvantaged in a short distance fight. You need a sword or a sniper weapon."  
Snowfire nodded as she kept on fighting, imaging her enemies in front of her. "Ok. I'll ask papa!"  
As she walks Airachnid blinked and with a satisfied smile said: "Watch it doctor."

"Don't anticipate your movements, sparkling, or your enemy will understand your startegy. Lunge! And..." she waited different seconds, then continued "and on guard! How are going your legs and belly?"  
Knockout looked at the scene, surprised: Snowfire had a day off and instead of playing she was training again... and seemed really focused.  
She never acted like that when they trained her.  
Maybe the seeker knew what she was doing, after all.  
He cleared his throat. "Ehm... I got you, honeyspark." He said.  
Snowfire jumped back hearing Knockout. She landed funny and fell on her back "Ouch!"  
Airachnid looking worried asked: "Are you ok, sweetie?"  
Knockout leaped up. "Snowfire!" He exclaimed.  
Snowfire rubbing her helm whined, feeling terrible stings in her legs and belly.  
Death Dancer shrugged with a smile, while her sword transformed. "I told you, sparkling. Fencing isn't easy, and at the beginning you'll think your body is all tensed in a cramp, but you'll become more resistant with time."  
The seeker knelt down and with decision massaged her body. "You have to move, or you'll rest blocked."  
Snowfire nodded and whining stood up rubbing her belt and looking at Knockout. "Sorry papa, I forgot we were playing hide and seek."  
Airachnid smiled, thinking at the big mech who played in the early morning with his sparkling. She found it cute in a weird way.  
"Don't worry dear, I'm not angry." Knockout smiled and caressed her cheek.  
Death Dancer snorted and assumed the on guard position, ignoring them.  
Now it was her turn. Her hand became once again a sword.  
She started her new dance.  
On guard, lunge, fléche, step forward, step backward, extended lunge, lunge and parry and again!  
Her sword darted, a simple flash of metal while she was dancing with her legs.  
Airachnid seemed interested and watched her.  
Snowfire oscillated on her peds, uneasy. "I should get back to train now, papa."  
Knockout looked at the sparkling, a bit disorientated.  
But it wasn't her day off? He was so boring that she preferred to train everytime?  
Death Dancer said clamly, while she was moving with lethal grace: "I'm training now, sparkling and you would be a hindrance to me. I gave you a day off and unless you need my help for something" she intended if she needed energon "you haven't to do anything. If you want you can watch, but don't go between my feet because you'd risk the life."  
The medic sighed in relief.  
Snowfire nodded smiling warmly and bowed to her mistress. "Ok, mistress!"  
Taking her papa fingers she smiled up at him.  
Knockout returned the smile.  
Airachnid commented. "It's an interesting way to train."  
Death Dancer smiled in her usual dangerous way.  
"Really? Don' tell me that you want to join me. Your smell tells me that you already... trained a lot with a Wrecker, if I'm not wrong."  
Airachnid glaring hissed at her: "I don't want to train with you. And you have no right saying that!"  
"Beh, you haven't the right to go around and tie the seekers when you want it." Death Dancer smiled her suavely.  
She referred to her argument with Starscream too, when she became the second in command destituted him.  
Just Death Dancer could mistreat Starscream.  
Snowfire holding him giggled, knowing what Death Dancer intended. "Papa, will mama have a sparkling now too?"  
She felt so thrilled, maybe soon she would have a friend for playing with.  
Knockout blushed and then looked at Airachnid. "I don't know, darling. They should have kept their spark chamber opened for time enough to create a sparkling... I should visit her for being sure."  
Snowfire looking at Airachnid asked: "Did she already have a spark mate though, papa? I heard her crying once, papa" she whispered  
Knockout was surprised. "I don't know, dear. And I think this is a private subject."  
He doubted that Airachnid would speak about it in front of Death Dancer.  
Airachnid smirked. "Starscream is unfit for this… and he is a coward."  
The seeker suddenly stopped, her smile disappeared.  
"Repeat it, if you dare."  
Airachnid didn't give leave off. "You heard me. He's a coward, he would rather run and have someone die then fight and he would beg for mercy, crawling as a scum in front of his imminent death. He is worthless."  
Snowfire was worried now and knowing what was going to happen she got ready to help.  
Knockout did a step backward, a servo on the sparkling's shoulder.  
Death Dancer growled and then she hissed: "Oh and you should be one of the bots that would face the death without fear. Maybe we should put it to the test."  
The seeker ran towards the second in command.  
Snowfire gasped and ran forward jumping up and using her wings to block Death Dancer attack.  
"Snowfire no!" Knockout exclaimed, scared.  
Airachnid gulped knowing that Snowfire would be hurt greatly. She grabbed her sparkling Snowfire pulling her close, protecting her with her body.  
The seeker had an important opportunity: the second in command was distracted by the sparkling.  
Death Dancer instead changed her strategy: the purple seeker braced her feet against the ground, skidding in a rain of sparks.  
She stopped. Death Dancer now was within an ace from Airachnid and Snowfire, her sword laid on the second in command shoulder, making her bleed just a bit.  
"Sparkling, don't interfere." She coolly said.  
Airachnid whined in pain and used her sharp spider legs to slash Death Dancer side, while she was holding Snowfire safe and unharmed in her arms.  
Snowfire gasped: "Please, no fighting! I don't want to see anyone die!"  
Death Dancer smirked, even if her hip was bleeding.  
"I just scratched you and you are already whining, while you're hiding behind a sparkling. Mhm, if Starscream is a coward, what are you, Airachnid?" Then she addressed to Snowfire: "If you don't want to see anyone die you can close your optics, sparkling, but remember that you are training to be a warrior... and a warrior kills."  
Knockout had enough of that situation. "Ehi, please, don't give me too work okay? Snowfire please!"  
Snowfire growled and turned into her animal form "Leave her alone, mistress. Please, stop fighting, no one has to die! Please no one should get hurt!"  
Airachnid puts Snowfire in a safe place, behind herself. "You could have hit the sparkling."  
Death Dancer snorted. "You're still alive just for the sparkling: I'd pierce you, otherwise."  
Knockout approached the femmes, tensed. "Now you'll separate, gals. Snowfire is clearly determined to prevent a tragedy and you won't make her sad, did I make myself clear?"  
Airachnid back up sighing and knelt down, rubbing Snowfire helm gently. " I'll be good then, little one." Smiling she picked her up.  
Snowfire sighed, relieved.  
Death Dancer snorted.  
Stupid move, kneeling down while someone is ready to kill you.  
That bitch was really lucky that Snowfire was there.  
She growled and her arm transformed.  
Knockout smiled, tensed. "Fine. Now, you'll apologize for your behaviour: Airachnid, Starscream was my friend; Death Dancer, Breakdown and Airachnid are too, then..." he raised his opticbrow tapping with his claws on the crossed arms.  
Airachnid sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I've never been good with all this friend stuff but ...I guess then I'm sorry for what I said." She huffed, standing up with Snowfire on her shoulder still in her animal form.  
Snowfire purred.  
Death Dancer looked at Knockout coolly.  
She just told the truth. How he dare to give her a lecture?  
The seeker muttered: "Me too... I suppose." And returned back.  
"The antidote."  
The voice of that unbearable medic made her stop. The seeker sighed exasperated and grabbed the black phial from a hiding place in her right arm, throwing it to Knockout.  
"You are a troublemaker." She hissed, vicious.  
Knockout shook his head while Death Dancer returned to her training, even if she was injured.  
He looked at Airachnid and Snowfire. "Let's go to the medbay. I have to give you the antidote and fix that cut."  
Airachnid smiled nodded, holding Snowfire following him. She was able to resist the poison for a while because of her own.  
Snowfire whispered: "Why you didn't ask to mistress too to go in the medbay?"  
The medic snorted. "She'll be fine, she is able to fix herself."  
He didn't want to see her again for a while.

In the medbay.  
"Oookay... it will burn." Knockout warned the second in command and then he injected the antidote in her neck plate.  
Then, while he was fixing her wound he gently asked: "Snowfire told something strange about you... and an eventual sparkbond. May I ask you to explain me?"  
He didn't know almost anything about her and he felt guilty for this. They were raising Snowfire together and now she was his best friend's... ehm lover?  
Mate? Best friend with special befefits?  
Snowfire looking at them squirmed, because it should be a secret. She blushed and hode a little behind her wings, especially when the aunt gave her a strict glare.  
Airachnid sighing decided to talk clear. "We did not do that last night...just other things..."  
Snowfire giggled hearing that, but Knockout raised a brow and the sparkling stopped, looking embarrassed.  
"I already have... had a sparkmate... he was killed by the Autobots. He was innocent, all he did was helping everyone and that damn Autobot killed him."  
Knockout smirked. Cybertron's streets were paved of cadavers and their stories followed them on Earth too now.  
"It's a pity. Someone who remains neutral would be very useful in this period."  
She shrugged, adding: "I told Breakdown of this and he's ok with it, strangely..."  
Then they interfaced but they aren't bonded yet.  
And he didn't find strange that the ex Wrecker accepted Airachnid's requests so easily.  
"A sparkbond is dangerous in this period: it's better if you don't try to do it. Breakdown isn't a complicated mech. If you are honest with him, he returns you." Knockout said calmly, putting down his tools. "I finished."  
Airachnid sighed, rotating her shoulders. "I don't wish to hurt him… I've already told him the story and explained everything. He seemed to understand that I don't want to sparkbond."  
Snowfire ears went down can see how sad she was. Then she would be the unique sparkling on the planet forever.  
"What was your mate like?" She suddenly asked, while her ears twitched and she forgot about that wish. She was curious to know more about her aunt, since she was so vocal now.  
Airachnid smiled and rubbing Snowfire throat sighed:"He was amazing at my optics… always kind and sweet, he helped anyone who needed it con or bot, no questions asked and he was respected by all. I don'y know why that Autobot did not like that at all and killed him."  
Knockout cautious said: "Do you love Breakdown in the same way you loved him?"  
Breakdown was a big and touch mech, but he was his friend than... he would have been to his side for picking up the pieces if necessary.  
The second in command stiffened and looked at him, frowning. "None of your business."  
"Really?" The medic stared at her, cool. "He is my best friend, Airachnid, not a toy."  
Airachnid sighed and said: "I love him. But how deep my feelings are for him concerns just Breakdown." She felt down for that discussion, especially when she had to talk about her first mate.  
Snowfire smiled at her, hugging her legs and saying: "I'm happy we are a true family, auntie! Thank you."  
The second in command blinked, then smiled, as Knockout.  
"My pleasure, dear."

Some months later…

Snowfire had been training with Death Dancer for months now and had grown more. And had the body of a cute teen now. She was more than half the size of Airachnid and slimmer, with huger shiny wings.  
Since she was a technorganic, Snowfire didn't need spare parts when she was injured or when she grew, and that was incredibly rare.  
Just Airachnid had the same gift.  
Knockout was shocked seeing her so changed in a short period and often Snowfire noticed that he was staring at her strangely, as if he was really happy… and really sad at the same time.  
He even organized a party to celebrate it.  
Snowfire felt really loved and flattered.  
She was carefree and inclined to smile as usual, but her intelligence grew faster than her frame and with it the kindness grew too.  
Every once in a while the youngling needed still some energon blood, but her trainer and her adoptive sire gave it willingly.  
And yet, strange thoughts started forming in her processor.  
Thoughts that made her blush each time she finished her "meal".

Some days after her teen age officially began and the party to celebrate it, she felt strangely thirsty.  
Death Dancer noticed that and without a word she led the assistant in her own room to feed her energon lust.  
They stayed on her berth, Death Dancer sat on her heels and Snowfire in her arms to lick the energon from her neck, since she was too tall for being comfortable sucking it again from her wrist.  
Snowfire felt her frame tingle and a strange warm and empty at the same time feeling in her belly. She hugged her trainer, purring, and when she tiredly raised her helm to look at those optics she thought, mesmerized: I could kiss her… Starscream did that, why me not?  
He seemed enjoy that, even if the femme then mistreated him.  
The seeker looked at her, saying softly: "Don't do that."  
She blinked her blue big optics, asking: "What?"  
"The kiss."  
The youngling blushed and pulled her servos on the mouth, exclaiming: "I-I… I didn't intend…"  
"Your face seemed say the contrary."  
Snowfire then moaned, humiliated and looked down, so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought…"  
"I'm not angry with you."  
"I felt so strange and I thought… wait, you are not?" Snowfire leaped up, staring at her astonished.  
She smiled softly, not laughing at her childish behaviour. "No. But you should keep your first kiss for a person you really love."  
Snowfire blushed again, thinking that she was true. She was going to commit a big mistake, wasting her first kiss in that way. Obviously she appreciated Death Dancer and she liked her a lot, but not in that sense.  
She bowed. "T-thank you, mistress."  
And both of them knew that she wasn't talking about her energon donation.  
After that embarrassing episode she didn't ask anymore to her sire or Death Dancer to feed her.  
The sensations she felt during those moments were too intimate and made her feel too strange for being serene.  
Now she was wondering with increasing curiosity how would taste Soundwave's energon blood.

"…and I was thinking to go dancing the pole dance in a scraplets hive."  
"Eh?" Snowfire blinked and looked at Knockout, who was staring at her with impatience.  
"You wasn't listening to me, was you, Snowfire?"  
The youngling sat on the berth edge, swinging her peds with a distracted and now a bit frowned expression.  
"I was listening!" She exclaimed, pouting, but her cheeks blushed, since it was a lie.  
The medic crossed his arms and tapped on one with his claws. "Then what I've just said?"  
She bit her lip, thinking fast. "Ehm… uh… you were talking about the pole dance."  
Then she thought: how would be Soudwave doing a pole dance? And she smiled, blushing a bit more.  
Knockout snapped his claws in front of the sparkling, making her jump on the berth.  
"Eeep! Papa, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, outraged.  
"You had again that strange expression." Knockout said.  
"What expression?" She asked, suspicious.  
The medic mocked her dreamy stare, the servos on his cheeks and blinking theatrical and sighing. "Did you have something in your optics, honeyspark?" He asked, with that funny expression.  
She would laugh, but instead… she felt insulted and misunderstood.  
Snowfire frowned and unconsciously crossed her arms in a way that remembered Knockout's. "I didn't have an expression like that! Don't tease me!"  
The medic blinked, this time stunned. She seemed really annoyed and strange.  
"Did something bad happen, Snowfire? Do you need a snack, some cuddles… the energon?"  
The youngling blushed at the thought of drinking from her sire.  
The idea made her cringe, that would be too weird!  
And how he could ask her if she needed a snack or cuddles… she wasn't a brat! She felt tears forming at the corners of her optics.  
Snowfire jumped off the berth, and exclaimed, clinching her fists: "I'm not a sparkling, don't treat me smugly! You can't understand how I'm feeling!" And she ran away, angrily, leaving an astonished Knockout in the medbay.  
Breakdown took a peek from the lab and looked interrogative at Knockout. "What have you done to Snowfire to make her angry so much?"  
The medic was still frowning at the door closed, as if it was the guilt for what just happened.  
"I really don't know it, Breakdown." He honestly said, speechless for that outburst.

Few days later…  
Snowfire was walking around in the ship looking for Knockout. She felt very thrilled, because she was going to go on her first proper mission with him. The target collecting some items for Megatron, possibly avoiding to be caught by the Autobots.  
She looked up at a Vehicon, blinking interrogative.  
"Have you seen my papa?" She cooed with her sweet fluty vocalizer, the big blue optics which blinked.  
The mech blushed because that innocent phrase pronounced by such a cute young femme was more tempting than a sensual stare.  
"No, little lady… Did you try, uh… in the medbay?"  
She pouted in an adorable way, saying: "Obvioulsy I tried, do you think I'm stupid?"  
"No, no! I'd never think you are stupid, little lady!" He waved his servos and panicked looked around, to make good his escape.  
Luckily a friend of his wasn't too far and, hearing the discussion, approached the pair, holding a chuckle back.  
"I heard that the medic is with his assistant, little lady." He said bowing to apologize for his impudence: after all she was a high rank and he could talk with her just if consulted.  
They could be punished for that.  
Snowfire instead smiled brightly, almost dazzling the warriors.  
"Thank you!" And ran away because the uncle could be just in two places: the training room or his personal chamber.

Knockout was really worried and walked back and forth in Breakdown's room.  
"Ooooh Primus, why? Why? It's too early, Snowfire is my beloved sparkling, not a warrior, nor a scout!"  
The ex Wrecker gave him the terrible notice few hours before, but after he had drunk almost a whole high grade energon cube (luckily he was able to hold his drink).  
Snowfire suddenly came into the room, excited and impatient.  
"Papa! It's time to go and… have you been drinking again?" She tapped on the floor with a ped, not looking amused at all.  
"Ah!" Knockout leaped up, guilty.  
Breakdown smirked at this and said: "He he, she's just like you Knockout!"  
"Shut up Breakdown or I'll say to Airachnid that you have a terrible virus!" He exclaimed, venomous.  
Breakdown glared at him, not doubting that the friend was able to do that.  
Once the teasing red mech while he was sleeping dared to cover his blue frame with pink paint and added the green writing: "I'm yours, TAKE ME!" with a lot of red hearts on his aft.  
The whole Nemesis teased him for weeks, wolf-whistling at the ex Wrecker and pinching his aft.  
Even Megatron groped him, saying with a grin: "You seem a cute and big femme, Breakdown. Maybe I'll order you to keep this paint color!"  
It was the last straw.  
Then Breakdown took revenge on Knockout, writing on HIS aft while he was recharging: "Wide load", because he knew that the medic was really a vain mech.  
Knockout answered to his challenge shifting the writing on his interfacing panel and carried it proudily for days.  
But when a young Snowfire innocently asked him what those words mean he blushed and wore it off.  
At the moment they were in a truce period, but Breakdown knew that the medic loved playing tricks on the others, so he had to be careful.  
"That's just a cold" He glared but smiled at the angry teen femme that was in front of Knockout. He sniggered. "At least I'm not in troubles like you."  
Snowfire sighed, disappointed. "Papa are we going to or not? Come on, this is my first proper mission… Oh, I almost forgot it. Lord Megatron said that Death Dancer will support us."  
Knockout rolled his optics and sighed.  
"But what I've done so wrong to be punished in this way, Primus?" He raised the servos towards the ceiling, frustrated.  
Going in a mission with Death Dancer and his sparkling was just... argh!  
He sighed, moving. "Okay, let's go, but I warn you, honeyspark: there you'll obey to me because I've more experience than you, okay?"  
The medic finished the cube -it was a pity wasting it- and left Breakdown's room with the last friend love demonstration.  
He looked at him, desperate. "If I don't return alive... don't touch my stuff!" and went out.

Breakdown sniggered at this shacking his head playful and chuckled.  
Snowfire while they were walking with him in the corridor almost jigged about, looking very excited and happy, as if risking the life was a great thing.  
Oh Primus, save us. He thought.  
"I can't wait, oh, it's my first mission papa this is going to be so fun!" She clapped like a sparkling in front of a lot of gifts and just had the permission to open them all.  
Knockout grunted. "Fun. Hmh, well, if we're lucky nothing of "funny" will happen and we'll just find some energon."  
When they arrived in the main hall Death Dancer was already waiting, tipping the ground with his ped. "There is a new trend here, called punctuality!" Was her commence.  
Knockout sighed and he could swear that Soundwave gave him an uderstanding look, while he was activating the groundbridge.  
Snowfire smiled: she was so excited that she forgot the prudence and to make Soundwave react she ran and kissed his cheek, giggling. Death Dancer's laugh reached her ehile she was going through the green and white vortex.  
"Ehi, big mime, you have a new conquest!"  
As Soundwave embarrassed reply: Thank you... Snowfire!  
She giggled playful and wait for the others, looking around.

Meantime on the Nemesis, the medic was almost smoking for the rage.  
"Snowfire!" Knockout exclaimed, scandalised. "Don't do the cheeky!"  
And Sounwave's reaction when she kissed him.  
He made a jump, surprised, and the monitor that constituted his face blushed!  
Scrap, at his age!  
And before Knockout would try to kill her she ran in the groundbridge. Little impudent.  
The medic shook his helm and sadly followed the seeker, who was chasing the sparkling.

Snowfire smiling was flying carefree, looking around the place. The green grass seemed so bright in that sunny day and a big mountain towered on her. And there was a cave, partially vine-covered.  
Curious she landed and turning back to her robot form gently put apart with her servos the living curtain and seeing what it was hiding she whispered: "Wow, this place is awesome!"  
The pat on her shoulder was so sudden that she leaped up with a little shriek which made her blush.  
"Don't go around without support, you!" Death dancer stared down at her.  
"I'm sorry, mistress!" She apologized, but the young girl was too thrilled for staying sad for long.  
Smiling she asked: "So what's the item we need to get, mistress?"  
Death Dancer shrugged. "I don't know, sparkling: I hoped in some energon, if I have to be honest, but Lord Megatron said us that it's a more important thing... hmh maybe a spaceship is landed here. Our Great Lord didn't say me too much!" She entered in the cave, ready for everything, soon followed by Snowfire.  
Knockout sighed. "Great, we are here and we don't even know what we have to look for!"  
Reluctanly he joined the femmes, muttering.  
Snowfire looked around the dark cave; she could see a soft greenish glow of moss in another tunnel that seemed to be where they needed to go. She didn't know why she was so sure, but… the sparkling felt that something really important was there.  
Something she had forgotten for too long.  
"He said it was an item that was used while the war was on Cybertron. I remember now it could be this item that turns metal into rust when fired at someone. It belonged to Sentinel Prime."  
Death Dancer raised her brow. "And why did Lord Megatron speak to you? You're just a sparkling!"  
Snowfire smiled with a slight blush on her faceplate.  
Knockout recognized that expression.  
It meant: "Ops. You got me!"  
And her next words confirmed that: "I've kind of listened in when he was talking about it with Soundwave. He said it was very dangerous for us and would only work for a Prime… but it's better we have it than the Autobots!"  
"You, little spy!" Death Dancer grinned, admired.

On the Nemesis…

Airachnid giggled a bit, staring at the third in command. "Well she does have a teen crush on you, Soundwave! I found that kiss so sweet!" She grinned.  
The silent mech instead was really embarrassed by the kiss and tried to hide it working.  
Airachnid sniggered at him. "Why do you think she's always hanging around you when she got no training? It's so obvious!"  
Sounwave was in a cold sweat. I'm... too... boring... and old... for her!  
Airachnid shrugged. "Well, Snowfire thinks otherwise and if you upset her you not only will have me on you but Breakdown and Knockout as well."  
It wasn't an idle threat.  
Soundwave shivered. Great… Now... I have... three... lethal... Decepticons... that will... spy... my movements... four with... Death Dancer."  
"At least the three of us will only be on your back if you upset the little one. Just watch Knockout: he is more protective."  
Soundwave looked at Airachnid. If his visor could have an expression, it would be a "You are joking, are you?" expression.  
Protective... is... an euphemism... he almost decapitated... a Vehicon... who... said to Snowfire... a compliment!  
The second in command giggled. "Yeah, I remember that! Just be careful around him when Snowfire is with you. The medic is vain, but I guess he's dangerous when he gets angry."

Snowfire grinned "I wanted to know what my first proper mission would be, so…" she shrugged, looking around the cave and smiling as it looked like the rocks were sparkling. It was Due to the minerals in the rocks. They shone of red, green and blue. There wasn't energon there, but the atmosphere was so magic there!  
"This place is so pretty!" She commented, brushing the wall.  
"Here is almost... romantic" Death Dancer had to admit it too.  
Then she decided to tease Knockout and sweetly said: "Maybe after this mission you should carry here Soundwave to smooch!"  
Snowfire giggled, but the medic didn't appreciate that comment.  
Knockout cried, his face as red as his paint. "Argh! She is too young!"  
Snowfire huffed, a bit frustrated. "Papa I'm not too young! You know I'm meant to be at least 18 in Earth years, but I got put into stasis! That's why I'be been growing so fast papa… Please, now let's just get this job done, before the Autobots come!" She walked down a moss light tunnel.  
There some cute mushrooms which shone of a light greenish sparkle.  
"But if you didn't know what interfacing was! And you have to be at least 200 or more to start with... smooch!" He smirked, as if he tasted something disgusting.  
Death Dancer looked around. "Well, our doc is the one with the expensive tools, than I suppose he should precede us!" Maybe in that way they would stop arguing.  
The red Con snorted but walked faster, leaving the femmes alone.  
Death Dancer examined the zone and then followed the doctor.

Snowfire sighing shook her helm and walked on. She frowned, feeling something.  
The young femme looked around in her robot mode, then when she saw that the sire and the trainer preceded her she ran up to them both walking in the middle. "I feel strange…" she commented with a shiver "like someone else is here."

Another creature was hiding in the shadows.  
Its ship had landed a few kilometers away to hide it and clock it so no one would pick it up and had sneeked in and began watching them.  
The creature padded, following the three Decepticons.  
Death Dancer frowned, feeling a change in the air.  
Something was wrong.  
The seeker came abreast of the sparkling, diffident.  
She grabbed Snowfire's shoulder with a smile and whispered: "I think you're right... be careful."  
Snowfire nodded looking again around, now worried. "It feels normally though… like I don't have to fear it...it feels like how I'm round papa, mama and uncle Breakie: that's how it feels."

The mech who was hiding in the dark recognized her by the sibling bond and hissed.  
No, that wasn't possible.  
For all those years he thought he wouldn't be able to find her…  
The young remembered when he helped his carrier taking the little femme as the protoform she was in a pod and hide her and send the pod off Cybertron.  
He remembered that his carrier cried desperate when she hugged him for the last time, before he let the recharging sparkling in her pod. The mech cried too, when he gently kissed her cheek and her aunt. The sparkling didn't awake when he kissed her forehelm and he stared at the ship which landed, before he returned to fight for his survival.  
That was for her safety, the war was getting too dangerous and he couldn't protect his family.  
That was to prevent her being killed in the battles.  
Then why it hurted him so much?  
He gasped and stepped forward, making himself seen.  
The femmes startled seeing that unknown mech there.  
No symbols on him, so they couldn't say if he was an enemy or a friend.  
The new arrived was bigger then Knockout, but the similarity stopped there. The mech was purple, with silver and grey parts, and was clearly a technorganic, since he had wolf parts on him. Triangular audio receptors, a strange metallic fur on his back, a silver wolf mask shaped wich covered his faceplate. He had a big tail and huge shoulders too and the femmes seemed so tiny in confront of him.  
"You there, state your name!" He ordered with a loud and deep vocalizer, holding a gun.  
Death Dancer hissed and put herself between the intruder and the sparkling, her sword ready (she couldn't use the missile in a cave). "Say yours before!" She shouted.  
The mech smirked. "My name is Skyler. And you have my sister." He growled, while the seeker noticed that his gun was what they were after.  
Snowfire gasped: "What? I don't have any siblings...do I?"  
"She's my assistant." She sharply retorted. "Autobots or Decepticons?"  
Snowfire amazed did a step forward, feeling connected to that mech, but Death Dancer put a servo on her chest, stopping her..  
Skyler glared. "I am nether. I want my sister now Decepticon scum."  
His blue optics were harder than ice.

Knockout stopped, hearing some voices. He froze when he heard an unknown one and ran towards it, panicked.

"Oooh. You shouldn't call me in that way." Death Dancer smiled and while Knockout was running to reach them (the other shouldn't shoot to both in the same time and if the gun worked just in a Prime's servo they were safe) she ran to give him an etiquette lesson.  
Snowfire surprised and worried for them exclaimed: "Please, no fighting! Mistress, he's telling the truth, he is my brother… I can feel it!" She added, with a surprised stare, touching her chest plate.  
His spark was calling hers.  
Skyler huffed a bit, but he was smiling, while he put the gun away. " I told you so."  
Snowfire touched her trainer shoulder. "He can't shot anyway mistress: the gun he has is the one we  
need, it only works for a Prime."  
The technorganic blushed, embarrassed. "Ops, you got my bluff."  
"Y-your brother?!" Knockout felt is jaw dropping.  
He reached and looked at his sparkling. "Are you sure? Maybe it's just a trick."  
Snowfire looked up at him. "I feel it in here, papa. I can feel he is connected to me."  
Death Dancer reluctantly stopped, but with her sword still raised. "Easy now, raise your hands."  
She didn't entrust him.  
Skyler obeyed. "I just want my sister. I sent her here with my carrier and my aunt. On the spaceship there wasn't space enough for everyone, so I had to force Snowfire returning in her sparkling form and to use an older one. I've been searching for her for so many stellar cycles because my ship could not pin point her."  
If their carrier wasn't with her, that meant that she was…  
He closed for a moment his optics, sighing.  
Knockout looked at her sadly. Then his gaze became cool when he met the other's optics.  
"You can't have her. She... is my sparkling."  
Skyler snarled: "She's my sister! My carrier told me I had to protect her; you have no idea how long I've been looking for her!"  
Snowfire begged: "Please no fighting!"  
When he landed on the Earth finally the mech was able to pick their bond up. He felt his aunt and his little sister and got angry when that red Decepticon dared to say that Snowfire was his.  
Skyler exclaimed: "Our aunt is here as well sister. These are not your family!"  
Knockout grabbed the sparkling, growling: "If you touch her you'll regret it, I swear it!"  
No one could take away his sparkling.  
Snowfire looking at him sadly said: "Papa it's not right to deny him me. I love you and you are my papa, but if it's true that he has been looking for me for years…" her vocalizer faded away.  
Death Dancer was getting impatient now: they needed the gun and to return.  
She had been taken the commlink with Soundwave opened since the arriving of that stranger.  
Soundwave activated fastly the groundbridge.  
Death Dancer coolly said: "If you want to be with her, you'll have to come with us. Go into the bridge, easy! Don't do a false move!" She motioned it with her sword.  
Skyler growled: "Fine I'll go. I just want to take my little sister to my aunt. I am her protector." He preceded Death Dancer.  
Knockout was really angry and scared.  
Why did he leave the pod with Snowfire going in the space, if he loved her so much?  
HE was her protector, not that little brat!  
Death Dancer followed him in the groundbridge and then Knockout and Snowfire did the same.  
At their arrival Soundwave was already examining ther new "guest", diffident.  
Megatron came forward looking angry when he saw the fusezor. "Who are you?"  
The young recognized that tall mech as the Decepticon leader and bowed his helm, saying: "My name is Skyler and ..." he stopped seeing Airachnid walking in and opened wide his optics. "A-auntie?"  
Airachnid gasped, stopping. "Skyler what are you... it's impossible, I..."  
Snowfire walked in, shocked and trying to take everything in.  
She had a brother and now just realized that the femme she called "mama" for so long was instead her aunt!  
The unique not surprised was Death Dancer, since the second in command told her that.  
Skyler dropped the gun to the floor, looking back and forth to Airachnid and Snowfire. "I don't believe it, you're both here!"  
Death Dancer coolly explained to Megatron: "We found the item, as you wished, but we found this one too..." she motioned to Skyler with her sword "who affirms to be our sparkling's brother. He wants to take her away."  
Soundwave approached Snowfire, protective.  
Knockout was desperate and looked at Airachnid, hoping to know what was happening there.  
Before Megatron could say anything the second in command stepped forward, now composed. "Skyler, you will not take her, since I am your aunt I am her protector, not you. She is under my care along with my comrades Breakdown and Knockout and the latter has been like a sire to her.  
Skyler sighing said: "I'm sorry auntie, but I don't see you or my sister for so many stellar cycles… I apologize." Then he looked at Megatron and deeply bowed. "may I be so bold to ask to join you and your team? I'll be your most loyal warrior, my lord."  
Megatron smirked like he had a secret plan . "But of course." He said, picking up the gun. "We always welcome new comers."  
Snowfire blushed a little looking up at Soundwave. She shouldn't be glad to be treated as a sparkling, but seeing the tall and silent mech so protective towards her was… flattering. She looked down, hiding her smile.  
Knockout relaxed a bit, but neither him nor Soundwave left their place, which were on the left and in front of Snowfire.  
Death Dancer sheathed her sword.  
Skyler smiling walked to Snowfire and knelt down. "Dear, you grown so much." He said, smiling at her and trying to brush her helm.  
Snowfire hides behind Soundwave leg. She knew Skyler was her brother but still not trusted too much, since she didn't remember him.  
She was really young when the war exploded and the treatment to return a sparkling deleted her memories, except the feeling of knowing Skyler.  
Primus, she didn't even remember her carrier faceplate or that Airachnid was her aunt!  
What happened when they reached the Earth?  
Maybe the spaceship has been destroyed and her carrier got lost, while Airachid found the Decepticons… and they both thought she was lost forever.  
But the aunt and the brother found her, finally. That meant that her carrier was dead?  
She sighed, so confused.  
Soundwave looked at the sparkling and said: Don't worry... Snowfire... we'll protect you..."  
Knockout snorted. "Airachnid can control him, and Sounwave can do the same with Snowfire... until he will demostrate that we can entrust him."  
For once death Dancer was agree with them.  
Skyler whined a bit as Airachnid pulled him up by his ear. "Ouch, auntie! Please, don't do that!"  
The spiderlady snorted at him: "Leave her alone, she need to think about all of this and gather her ideas!"  
Soundwave meantime brushed Snowfire's helm with his long digits, reassuringly, while Death Dancer commented: "I suggest to give him a room far from the sparkling's."  
The prudence wasn't too much.  
Then the seeker smiled to Snowfire and simply said: "If you need me I'll be in my room, sparkling." Said this, she left the main hall.  
Skyler sighed and looked at her sister the last time before being yanked away by Airachnid by his ear.  
Snowfire could not help but smile but then look down sadly holding Soundwave's leg.  
Knockout was really nervous.  
He didn't like that that mech was in the same place of Snowfire, but he shouldn't control her all the time: it wasn't fair for her.  
Then he said, with a little sigh: "I think I'll return to the Med Bay." The medic hugged tightly his sparkling (he didn't care if that Skyler was her brother, he abandoned her) and whispered to her ear: "Please, don't go around alone for a while, honeyspark, stay with someone: I suggest your trainer and Soundwave since they're funnier than me, so you won't get bored."  
Soundwave titled his head: really the medic thought that his company wasn't boring?  
The red Con stood up an looked at his third in command, serious. "I entrust you, Soundwave. Keep her safe, or you'll regret."  
Soundwave nodded and did a little X on his chest. I... swear it... Knockout.  
Snowfire smiled warmly at him. "Papa, you aren't boring at all. I love you so don't worry for me. Everything will be fine: auntie Airachnid got my... brother under control" she hesitated on the word, she still couldn't believe that she was her actual aunt.  
Knockout smiled to his sparkling and nodded, then he left Sounwave and Snowfire.  
The third in command felt a bit awkward: what a sparkling usually did to enjoy? Then he looked at her and asked: What... would you like... to do... Snowfire?

The "auntie" gave him hell for at least twenty minutes for his late and his behaviour. Skyler felt his ears still buzzing for that outburst and after been yelled at by Airachnid he turned into his wolf form to explore the Nemesis.  
The other mechs stared at him, but the technorganic simply growled slightly, making them stop.  
He was in a bad mood because he couldn't talk with his little sister, so decided that it was a good moment to work off his rage.

Death Dancer finished her report and left her room: he wouldn't give it to Soundwave, not immediately because she hated to do that boring stuff and that was her little revenge.  
If she was slow with that, the third in command would think twice before asking her it again.  
She was going to go in the training room, while she met the new arrived.  
Wow, the seeker stopped. In his animal form he seemed even more dangerous.  
Skyler was training with mindless drones staying in his and easily crushed them in his powerful jaws, throwing them as they were puppets. In his animal form he was as big as Breakdown vehicle form.  
Death Dancer smiled, while her optics glared. Finally, a challenge for her. She was getting bored.  
"Uhm... you are almost quite good fighting against drones... are you with a true warrior too?"

Snowfire smiled up at him. "Talk like we used to, I guess, unless you want to do something else." A light blush colored her cheeks.  
Soundwave didn't like to talk: he was more able to listening. Fine... you don't mind... if I work... while we are... talking... Snowfire.  
Snowfire nodded. It was one of the things she liked the most about him, that he listened to her. She didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable talking to him about things before talking with her papa or anyone else.  
Maybe because he didn't judge her.  
The third in command motioned a chair to the sparkling. You can... sat... here...  
Snowfire sat there smiling at him. "I still can't believe what happened today."  
Soundwave returned to his job, waiting she was ready to say more.  
The youngling bit her low lip. "He wanted to take me away... What would I do if he gets to take me away somehow?"  
Soundwave stopped for a moment to work and looked at the sparkling. Actually… someone... already... took you away... but... then everything... went alright.

Snowfire smiled and nodded, with a little sigh. "Things are going to get onward. I just hope papa is ok. He seemed so upset when Skyler told us he was my brother."  
He will... be alright... if and when... we'll know... if we can entrust... on Skler. The mech shrugged.

Skyler ripped up a drone, looking at her. The drone in his mouth dropped. "What do you mean when you say 'true warrior'?"  
Death Dancer came nearer. "I intend someone a bit more dangerous than a drone... someone like me, for example."  
Skyler gave her a fanged smile. "I don't fight femmes." He tease her, trying to get the seeker angry. He thought that she was quite funny.  
Death Dancer grinned: "And why you don't? Ah, I know: you are afraid that one of us would kick your little aft!"  
Skyler showed more his fangs, but the femme didn't seem scared.  
"Oooh, I'm afraid now. I'm sorry, I bristled your hair?" Death Dancer chuckled and adopted her combat position. "Play with me, good dog!"  
The wolf smirked "Sorry, but you won't get me to fight you, my lady. I don't fight those on my own side. I am honourable."  
In that way she would stop to provoke him… or at least he thought that.  
Naïve guy.  
"Really?" Death Dancer smiled and ran towards him. She jumped and landed on the wolf back.  
"Me not!"

Snowfire nodded. "I'm just… scared… I found out a lot today..." she whispered, looking down.  
The first missions... are always... demanding... you did well. Soundwave tilted his helm: if his visor was able to smile, he would smile to Snowfire.  
Snowfire seemed to understand and smiled back. "Thank you: talking with you always makes me feel better!" Then she blushed, thinking that maybe she shouldn't say that.  
Soundwave felt uneasy but answered: Everyone... need... to talk... to someone.  
Except him, obviously.  
Snowfire smiling up at him exclaimed: "You are my best friend Soundwave!"  
She would like to be more than a friend for him, but… and if he would refuse her?  
That would kill her, then it was better if she contented to be just a friend.  
Yes, that was much better for both of them.  
Soundwave rubbed her head with the servo. And you... are... mine.  
The third in command then startled, embarrassed. My... friend... I intended.  
That was the reason he didn't talk. Too many possible misuderstandings.  
Snowfire smiled, blushing at him, then quickly looked down, red in her face.  
Maybe… just once, she could say that.  
Just once.  
Those words were so heavy that she felt her spark contracting.  
"I really like you!" She finally said.  
The young femme closed her optics for a moment.  
Oh… that was a relief! She wanted to tell him but she knew it would make things weird.

Skyler smiled and turned his head to stare at the seeker on his back. "I don't wish to fight you, my lady."  
Death Dancer sighed and pulled her cheek against the "fur" of the wolf, still grabbed to his back.  
He was more stubborn than his sister!  
"Neither if I ask you please?" She tried again, rubbing his ear wit a claw.  
The wolf cooed, liking this a lot. His tail even wagged, while he was making a funny face, trying to gather his thoughts. "…Sorry my lady."  
Death Dancer snorted, but kept rubbing his ear.  
The scene was really strange: a femme that rode a wolf like a human would ride a horse.  
"Umpf... but I'm bored!" She complained, lowering her voice.  
Skyler purring grinned. "If you hold on I can run and we can go somewhere, my lady."  
"Oh, really?" Death Dancer scratched his muscled neck with her servo.  
"And if you would carry me in a dangerous place?"  
Skyler smirked. "If you wish my lady I will make sure you are safe during our run."  
"Really funny" Death Dancer giggled. "Let's go now, before the boredom kills me!"  
Skyler smiled and before she could sat anything he ran fast out.  
They almost knocked down some workers who were walking and the seeker had to insert the coordinates the wolf gave her still on his back.  
Smiling he fast running in a huge grassland.  
Death Dancer laughed, grabbed to his fur, while they were running in all that green grass. It was as funny as when she was flying.  
"Faster!" She exclaimed, tightening her legs around his chest.  
Skyler laughed as well and ran faster.  
Death Dancer looked around: they were in a really relaxing place, and asked: "Stop here."  
The grass seemed soft and the sun was sweetly warm.

Soundwave scratched his helm, uneasy. I think... this isn't... no, not good.  
So he tried again: you should... have... a friend... of your age.  
Snowfire looked hurt by this. She should expect that, but… hearing it was really painful.  
She put her helmet on over her face. "There is no one my age, not even on the Autobot side I have no one of my age!"  
So much loneliness in her words…  
The third in command quickly knelt down to face Snowfire and hugged her.  
I know. He said.  
Snowfire hugged him back, still looking down. She shyly said: "I read that ... many sparkling were killed...by both sides... and femmes are very rare..."  
What are... you... trying to say... Snowfire? He whispered, making her looking up at him.  
Snowfire whispered back: "There it's very unlikely that I'll find another of my age... is it so bad to have older friends?" Her cheeks became red, since she didn't intend the same Soundwave did when she used the word "friends".

Skyler stopped and laid down to get her off.  
Death Dancer stretched, happily.  
"This is a beautiful place, how did you find it?" She let herself fall in the grass, giggling. A lot of bugs and butterflies flew away.  
The wolf smiling sweetly at her answered: "I told you, I spent a long time searching this planet."  
"No I intended THIS place, the grassland." She giggled.  
Skyler smiling softly nodded in agreement. "It's very beautiful my lady… then do you like it?" Transformed to his robot form allowed a butterfly land on his digit.  
It was little, fragile and beautifully coloured.  
On Cybertron they didn't have anything similar.  
Death Dancer looked at him, raising a brow. "My name is Death Dancer, not my lady."

Soundwave covered his visor with the digits. Maybe Knockout did a big mistake letting the sparkling alone with him.  
The third in command stood up, but giving her the servo.  
Come with me. He said.  
Snowfire holding it walked with him, still looking down.  
Soundwave opened a door and left Snowfire. It was his room.  
Last occasion... to change your mind... sparkling. He said coolly.  
He wanted to scare her.  
Snowfire seemed confused looking at him and showing no fear. She knew he would not hurt her.  
"What are you on about, Soundwave?"  
I want... to kiss you. He sharply confessed. If you... will come in... I'll kiss you.

Skyler apologized. "I am sorry my lady… ops." He blushed. "It's just a habit, I guess."  
Death Dancer grinned. "The respect isn't a bad habit, there are worse!"

Snowfire looks at him oddly, blushing a bit. "Soundwave… this is not like you."  
The mech lowered his head. No, the Soundwave she knew didn't those things. You... are right. Go... away... then.  
Snowfire looking sad insisted. "Soundwave, what's wrong?"  
She stepped closer, worried for her friend.

Skyler looking at her confused asked: "My lady?"  
Death Dancer looked at him. "The hypocrisy, THAT is a bad habit. I'm always myself, with everyone. Where was your kindness when you called me 'Decepticon scum'?" She sharply asked, satting on the grass.  
Skyler smiled. "I misjudged you, my dear. I was blinded by finding my sister and I let my gentlebot side slide away."  
Ah, really useful, forgetting the etiquette when he wanted to do. And most of all... My dear?  
"Then how do you judge me, Skyler?" She asked, diffident.

The third in command looked away. You... can't want... me... Snowfire, because... you don't... know... anything... about me.  
He lived so long, he saw the beginning of the war, he killed so many mechs and femmes. She was too candid and fragile and Soundwave didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
Snowfire looks at him sadly, knowing he was right. She looked then at her claws, confessing: "When I'll be older… I'll end up killing won't I?... If my poison was deadly I would have killed the Autobots medic...I could have killed anyone I bit or catches with my claws."  
Soundwave grabbed her servo and looked her blue optics. This... isn't... your fault... Snowfire... you'll... carry... the antidote with you... just like... Death Dancer...  
That little sparkling, always worried for the others. It was so rare to find someone so altruistic.  
The third in command, before he changed his mind, with a digit made his visor slipping, showing his face for the first time in centuries.  
His optics met her and finally he smiled to her, even if he was a bit insecure.  
Snowfire surprised stared at him, but smiled at him back.  
He had big silver optics, slanting, with little purple shimmers. And his lips seemed so… appetizing.  
"You have a nice smile, Soundwave." She admitted.  
Soundwave smiled more. His vocalizer had been damaged during the war, but he could use other ways, if necessary.  
The third in command bowed and kissed her servo.

Skyler stopped trying to think of something and said: "The way you looked at me in my animal form, my lady. I see in it that you love Earth animals just by how you reacted."  
She looked at him with an admired stare, she stared at him as if the soft glowing of his metallic fur was the most beautiful thing on the planet.  
Death Dancer frowned. He noticed that he found him cute.  
Wait, no. He wasn't cute. And she was flirting with him just because she was bored. That was all.  
"Then you think I'm a slut. Glad to know it."  
Death Dancer stood up, ready to go away with her peds.  
Skyler got up. "Wait, wait! I did not say that, I apologize if that what is seemed like, it's just... I'm grateful for you watching over my sister, is all!" He looked down, because that wasn't all the truth.  
Now she understood: Airachnid told him (they hated each oter) to flirt with her and humiliate her, so she would obtain her revenge.  
Death Dancer smirked. "Oh, really? That little bitch of Airachnid didn't tell you that during our first training I dislocated your little sister shoulder?"  
Let's see if he's still a gentlebot, she thought.

Snowfire blushing more giggled a little. "Still sweet in my optics… no matter what someone has done in the past." She knew that everyone she loved had killed or done something terrible in the past. That was the war.  
Soundwave didn't want to answer her with the other Decepticons voices, then he showed her one of his tentacles, motioning that he had to link it on her wrist as if she was recharging in her berth.  
Snowfire lifted up her wrist smiling and looking at those silver glowing abysses. She trusted him.  
Soundwave talked to her, using his mind (then the memory of his own voice) to say her: -I'm honorated that you consider me as your best friend, Snowfire, and I'll be your friend forever. I know that you'll meet someone better than me, I hope this so much, but...-  
He struggled to find the right words, biting his lips -I just want to say that, when you'll want a kiss by me, if you'll want, you have just to ask me.-  
The third in command wouldn't stop her saying that they couldn't be more than friends, because he didn't want to hurt her again and because a teen could be really stubborn, if she felt too protected.  
Obvioulsy he couldn't hide those thoughts because they were linked.

Skyler looking at her shocked managed to holds his temper. "My sister seems to trust you so…"  
Death Dancer snorted. "You barely know me and that sparkling. Just tell me the truth, damn it!"  
She was getting angry.  
He carried her there, he trusted she wouldn't hurt him... why?


	8. Love and arguments

**[And big huge thanks to illydragonfly. For writing out this chapt of our rp. And for being an awesome rp buddy. M themes may be sceen]**

Snowfire looked down to hide her smile. Her spark felt warm that he cared so much… she knew he was right (she would be more at ease with a coetaneous) but she trusted no one else but the ones she knew already and probably everyone on the Nemesis knew about her crush on him… and Soundwave was the unique there that would let it grow instead of trying to stop.  
He cared of her so much that he was ready to hold in his doubts and let her express herself.  
-I like you too, that's all.- He said again. Then Soundwave looked around, because he was still in the corridor, with his visor slipped and linked with a sparkling.  
-I have to return working, now. Do you want that I ask to Airachnid or Breakdown to be with you?-  
He knew that Skyler was gone with Death Dancer (he knew practically everything about what was happening on board), but he didn't want she was let alone.  
Snowfire smiling at him looked up at him with a light blush. She had still to get used to those mercury optics. The force in those abysses could drag her away. "It's ok, I need to read some data logs anyway… I'll be ok on my own."  
He is worried for me, he is worried for me, her spark was singing.  
When Soundwave startled, surprised, she blushed warmly.  
Ooops, they were still linked.  
The third in command said: -As you wish. Then… see you soon Snowfire- and removed his tentacle and slipped down his visor.  
Snowfire sighed, a bit sad that he left her so easily. That strange and sweet feeling of being linked was… she shivered. That reminded her when she drank energon blood.  
She walked off sadly and went doing her work.  
But while she was reading the data logs she felt a bit depressed.  
How could she show her love to Soundwave without scaring him?

Skyler looked down and admitted, playing with some grass clumps: "Because I can tell you would not harm me. The way you looked when you saw my wolf form…" he stared at her, blocking her with those firm and cool blue optics. "You hide behind your tough self, when you won't to hide to have a soft side. Believe me, I lived for long enough to see things."  
Death Dancer opened her optics wide and did a back step.  
She didn't like that conversation. "I haven't a soft side, you're wrong."  
Skyler smirked. "Really? Now you're lying my dear."  
Death Dancer hissed and with her back rigid she walked away: the seeker was too angry for flying.  
If she would hit a mountain she could pulverize that and she was trying to keep a low profile.

The third in command left his room and returned to his work.  
One of the things he needed to check was the report from a spaceship which crushed on Earth many years ago.  
One of the passenger was a prod which contained a sparkling he knew very well.  
The purple and black mech let his digits flying graceful on the keyboards, while he quickly read and saved in his memory everything.  
The little spaceship left the planet eighteen years ago, with two femmes and a prod. A second tracked the first while it was still travelling in the space.  
Wait… something was strange.  
Skyler said that he wasn't able to pinpoint the family… instead the reports of the crushed ship told him that a spaceship reached it and they proceeded together for a while.  
Then the one which carried the femmes and Snowfire reported that a strange failure hit it and an engine exploded.  
It was a miracle that Snowfire arrived safe and healthy on Earth.  
Another strange thing was that the chasing ship was big enough to carry two or three mechs. One of them was a young technorganic.  
He couldn't misunderstand, they weren't so common.  
It was Skyler.  
If the wolf was so worried for his family, why didn't he use THAT ship and went with the femmes?  
It was big enough to carry them all with a young Snowfire…  
Why did he force her to return to her protoform, then?  
Was in her mind something that was perceived as dangerous or important? If so, what was that?  
The mech checked all the informations about the second spaceship and gasped, seeing the symbol and the serial number on the fuselage.  
It was an Autobot spaceship.  
Worse, that belonged to Sentinel Prime.

Skyler followed her smiling, self confident. "Come on my lady! It'd not that bad!"  
"Aaaargh!" Death Dancer exclaimed, pissed off, raising her arms. "Yes it's bad! This things can kill yourself!" And she wasn't admitting that she has a soft side.  
The technorganic grinning exclaimed: "Ooh come on! You can admit it to me, I won't tell it!"  
Death Dancer stopped and quick as a snake she ran towards that unbearable mech, landing on his chest with all her weight and making him fall in the grass.  
"Don't do the impudent!" On the top of that fusezor she whispered angry, her lips at some centimetres from his.

Airachnid was walking along carrying some data logs, when she saw Soundwave and smiled. "Here the logs you needed."  
Soundwave nodded and put the dates in the computer. Tell me... Airachnid... Skyler seems... changed in all this... time?  
There wasn't a delicate way to ask to a superior if her nephew was a traitor.  
Primus, she could be one of them too.  
Airachnid already left their side once.  
He should move with prudence and evaluate the situation, before telling to anyone what he just got.  
The second in command sighing looked down. "He has always been a little pervert mech who hid it behind a gentlebot personality. He flirts with any cute femme he sees but I have to say he was very protective with his family. He is a strong fighter but he would never harm anyone without a valid reason. If he changed, it happened cause the war and because he had to let us go. Now he seems more serious."  
Mhm… then or she was covering his back and then she betrayed as him (it could be considered as a betrayal, if the rest of the family didn't join the Decepticon yet? But Skyler told about fightings then… was he a Decepticon as the aunt? Or… an Autobot?) or she really didn't know anything.  
Then why she didn't mention the other ship which followed theirs?  
Maybe she was put in stasis when that happened…  
Soundwave nodded. Obviously… I'll do some researches… to control him… personally too.  
He felt very protective towards the sparkling and with those words he hoped to put on the test the femme: if she was guilt, that should agitate her.  
Airachnid smiled and asked: "Did you talk with Snowfire then?... I just walked past her room and… she looked very sad."  
Soundwave startled, but Airachnid didn't seem angry (and she didn't seem guilt) then... she didn't know anything.  
Sad? He shyly asked.  
Did their conversation make Snowfire sad?

Skyler smiled, admired. "Wow you're so pretty!"  
Death Dancer tighetened her lips.  
"Don't underrate me!" She exclaimed.  
Why she couldn't scare him with her aggressiveness, why he was staring at her as if he was able to read her mind?  
Skyler smirked at her, not scared at all. "Why are you getting so angry my dear? I'm only being friendly."  
Death Dancer growled like an animal.  
"No one is friendly with me!" She accused, diffident. Only the sparkling was (probably because she was a soft spark and because she heard something that night, when the seeker drank all that high grade energon).  
The wolf smiled using his tail to gently push her down, on the green and fragrant grass, and kissed her softly.  
Death Dancer startled, her optics opened wide. She tried to pull Skyler away but her movements weren't too forceful.  
That kiss was almost... sweet.  
Mhm... just another minute. She thought blushing, grabbing his neck with a little sigh.

Airachnid nodded. "She seems sad, I'm glad you talked to her about the crush thing: you are too old for her. Snowfire has to find someone closer to her age though it hurts to see her so sad." She admitted, shaking her helm with a sigh.  
Soundwave would shout: "And where is this person closer to her age? The only ones who seem young are the Autobots scout and her brother!" but he didn't say anything.  
He remembered the kiss he gave on her servo, her blushed face. Soundwave didn't want to make her sad, he thought she would be happy. Did he do a mistake?  
I think... I has been... too hard with her... I'll talk... with her... later. He said.  
Airachnid looked at him, raising a brow. "Just be careful, because she's very sensitive... I respect you Soundwave."  
Those words were totally unexpected.  
"I know you can keep her safe... just be careful with Knockout, because he's more protective then all of us." And smiling in a disturbing way, as if she knew (no that wasn't possible) the second in command left the mech alone with all his doubts.  
Soundwave nodded again and exclaimed: I know. I'll be... careful.  
The biggest lie in his life.

Skyler smiles as he kissed more the seeker softly, his arm around her, rubbing her cheek with the free servo. "Wow your kisses are amazing, my lady!"  
Death Dancer panted, her optics half closed.  
That comment strangely made her smile. The seeker rubbed herself against Skyler's frame, purring. She scratched his ears and opened her lips, ready for another kiss.  
The wolf blushing deeply contended her. His tail held her close to him and the big wolf started purring loudly as a big cat.  
The seeker wrapped her legs around his hips, moaning.  
Too sweet, she thought, lost in the pleasure.  
The technorganic held her arms, gasping. "My dear, please. You don't want to go too far."  
"Mhm?" Death Dancer blinked, confused. Then the seeker looked up at him and blushed, unwrapping her legs from him.  
Her mind was totally blank and she didn't know what to say. She licked her lips, still thinking to their kisses.  
What the hell just happened to her?

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis…

Soundwave finished early all his duties and without being seen he arrived until the sparkling room. He softly knocked the door.  
Snowfire voice called out: "Come in."  
She was still reading her data logs. When the door opened up she looked up and blushed a bit. "Oh. Hey" She was smiling, but the expression in her optics was clearly sad.  
The mech came in and stopped. He didn't visit that room for some months and it was…  
"Weird" was the unique words which he could thought.  
The high ranks rooms were much better than the workers and soldiers recharging quarters and they had a personal bathroom too.  
But that was a warship, so the space was very important, then the rooms (except for their leader and the second in command) were little, so little that with three long steps you could go from a side to another. There were a berth large enough for two, some shelves and a desk with a chair, sometimes a bookcase for the data logs, as in Soundwave's room and that was all.  
The light was purple and the walls were grey, without windows.  
But Snowfire clearly decided to make some changes.  
Many changes.  
Drastic changes.  
The walls were painted of green and light blue and the sparkling drew on them the sun, clouds, trees and grass with flowers and butterflies.  
The ceiling instead was a starry sky with a big full moon.  
And he was walking on a pink floor with big and light blue flowers.  
Wow, that room made him feel a powerful helmache just coming in.  
And on the shelves, mixed with fixing tools, paint tins and data logs, there were little books and big plushies.  
He knew that she loved human books, he gave her some of them, but in those months she gathered a lot of books. Probably Knockout carried them to her when he was on a mission, or she used the secret address that Soundwave found for her.  
The mailman didn't get yet that the mailbox where he put the many books ordered by mail was abandoned, but Soundwave was good with those tricks and the important was that the shops had the money. They didn't care about who paid.  
They bought a lot of e-books too, but Snowfire seemed preferring the books, even if soon she would have to use the tweezers to thumb through the pages, since she grew very fastly.  
He looked at the plushies, thinking that he saw many organic animals in his travels and the those fat and rolling things didn't seem rabbits, cats or birds…  
But when Snowfire noticed that he was staring at them, she smiled. "One of the books you brought me taught how to sew and making plushies. Do you like them?"  
The third in command brought a fat and smiling pink rabbit and tilted his helm, before he put it on its place again. Enchanting.  
Not similar, but for a Cybertronian that was a very well done work, indeed.  
Soundwave came in and tried to find the words. Did... I... do... something... wrong... Snowfire? He sadly asked.  
The mech then stared surprised when he noticed that wall where the berth laid had many photos fixed on it.  
Pigeons which cooed, a crow which preened, flowers, a cat which was taking a nap on warm wall, a lot of human children who played in a park, cute buildings…  
He recognized many of them because… beh, because he took them.  
Snowfire never left the Nemesis alone, and she didn't exited almost at all when she was a sparkling, and that made her sad.  
So the third in command thought that she would appreciate some little souvenirs from the unique world she could consider as home.  
But he never thought that Snowfire loved them so much that she wanted to look at them every time she went to bed and each time she awoke.  
Snowfire blinked, then looked down. She was still in her robot form and brushed her long red mare  
like hair in a pony tail plat. She hoped to make herself more appealing, but the third in command didn't seem to have noticed it. "No…"  
Please... Snowfire. He begged the sparkling, approaching her and stopping her when she tried to return to her data logs. Did... I scare... you?  
He was ready to promise he won't touch her anymore, if necessary.  
Snowfire glared softly at him. "No, you did not scare me at all… on the contrary, you made me really happy. I… was just feeling sad for another reason, is all."  
Looking down the youngling wished she could actually tell him her feelings. The "I like you" now wasn't anymore enough, but she knew he will never feel the same for her.  
Soundwave knelt down, so the young femme wasn't forced to look up.  
Tell me... dear. He ordered. As her best friend he needed to know if something was making her sad.  
Dear. She liked so much that he called her in that way… Snowfire blushing more now shyly smiled at him. "That's weird hearing that from you, but... I guess I'm just sad because .. It's a bit… embarrassing, really." She shook her helm, gently hitting his arm with the mare.  
That was casual, but the mech shivered feeling that sweet lash.  
You can... tell me... everything... Snowfire. He exclaimed, touching her shoulder. Tell me... please. It couldn't be so bad, could it?  
Snowfire sighed and blushing deeply she told him about her crush and how she felt sad because she knew why it could not happen and how she would be alone due to the fact no one is left of her age.  
Soundwave removed once again his visor because he wanted to look her optics without obstacles and offered her a tentacle to speak.  
The youngling sighed and allowed him linking with her.  
She didn't intend to make him worry again, he didn't deserve that. "I understand that but… Why does it just hurt so much?"  
Soundwave hugged her tightly, whispering in her mind: -Don't abandon the hope, Snowfire. You're still young, I'm sure other mechs and femmes will land on this planet and one of them will be a sparkling like you, or maybe you'll meet him when you will be grown but... please, please, don't be so sad, darling or I'll get crazy! I can't stand to see you so disconsolate."  
And said that he gently kissed her helm.  
Snowfire moaned, feeling her spark warmed. Now happy she smiled and blushing nodded. "I promise." Then she tried to change subject, before she could say something stupid like 'I love you, please kiss me!'  
"Soundwave... I read our history… it's highly unlikely that will happen. I won't give up hope... but… I'm not a sparkling anymore and my feelings won't change… but I promise you that my smile is true and I don't want to upset you."  
-I know, I can feel it, darling.- The third in command said, smiling while he was raising her wrist, linked to his tentacle.

Skyler smiled. "Did you enjoy the kisses?" He asked, rubbing her lips gently. "I found them really special."  
Death Dancer blushed but nodded. She didn't trust to speak, she was still too shocked and involved. She didn't even know if she could get up, so Death Dancer sighed and rest on the grass, her optics closed.  
Skyler watching her transformed into his wolf form. Smiling at the sleeping femme he laid next to her and curling up he cooed and sweetly licked her cheek.  
Death Dancer smiled and rubbed his ears, too relaxed for speaking.  
Skyler cooed at this liking the feeling. The tail wagged twice, then moved around her to keep the seeker very close to him.  
Death Dancer wanted to say that she usually didn't kiss the unknowns (actually she didn't kiss anyone: the unique exceptions were his sparkmate and unluckily Starscream when he ambushed her) but she was too relaxed and for once she didn't want to ruin the moment. So she turned on her side and nestled against the wolf.  
Skyler smiled at this liking and slowly licking her helm.  
Death Dancer didn't know how, but she fell in recharge in that grassland, using a big wolf as pillow. And for once, she didn't dream the fire.  
Skyler smiling as she whispered: "Sleep well, my lady."  
And he rested his muzzle over her, ready to keep her safe.

On the Nemesis…  
Soundwave returned her hug, relieved that Snowfire wasn't sad anymore. Then she looked at him and blushed. The third in command didn't know what she was going to say, but he was ready to let her go if she wanted it.  
Snowfire smiled hugging him closer.  
She felt safe, since they were in her room. The sparkling could kiss him… she looked up at him, blushing.

Skyler meantime had woken up and looking up he noticed that the sky was going darker. The wolf yawned and then nuzzled Death Dancer. "We should go, my dear."  
The seeker sighed and blinked, looking around. Then looked at the wolf, rubbing her optics.  
"Oh, it's late." And slowly got up, stretching.  
Death Dancer nodded and tried to contact Soundwave, but...  
"No answers from the Nemesis." She commented with a shrug. "Mhm, the ship isn't so far, I tracked down its signal... we can try to reach it running, and if they still don't answer I'll... fly carrying you." She completed uneasy.  
Skyler was a huge mech and she wasn't sure she was able to transport him.  
The fusezor shook his head. "It's fine, my lady. I will find another way up you don't need to carry me."  
Death Dancer frowned. She still felt uneasy with his kindness. She started walking towards the right decision.  
Skyler walking behind her smiled at her, grinning a bit.  
Death Dancer shivered: he was staring at her, she was sure.  
Without turning she exclaimed, blushing: "Stay at my side, big dog, your stare makes me cringe!"

Snowfire cuddling him still blushed more and felt embarrassed since she couldn't hide that she felt at peace with him.  
Soundwave frowned when he receveid a commlink. Someone needed the groundbridge, but he didn't want to move... even if his knees hurted a bit.  
Snowfire didn't want not to let him go but she did, apologizing when she felt the stings in his knees. "I'm sorry…"  
Soundwave chuckled. -Don't worry, it's my fault: I'm too tall. Wait a second...- the third in command sat with his legs crossed, and sighed -Ah, now I'm comfortable.-  
Now they were face to face and he felt better.  
Snowfire giggled at that and smiling she hugged him again. "I've been reading some stories I found while I was out with aunt Airachnid once and… humans have strange tastes."  
-Why do you say this?- He asked curious, while he was rubbing her neck: he found the humans really fascinating.  
Snowfire smiled. "Many humans write stories on having flings with mythical creatures like ehm...vampires." She thought to herself. In a certain sense she was a vampire. "…Or werewolves but they do have amazing stories as well" she blushed very deep and cooed. "I've been reading on their history and... it's not so different from ours." She admitted.  
Soundwave shook his head, incredulous. And that day they met a mech that transformed in a wolf.  
-Maybe a day they'll write stories about us too!- He found it funny because he couldn't image that an organic would fall in love for a Cybertronian.  
Because he was almost sure that Snowfire read romantic stories.  
-Mhm... don't tell to Knockout that you read romantic stories or he will get worried!- He chuckled, but at the same time he was curious to know more about those stories: he read just files and datas.  
Snowfire giggled. "You're right. I like stories that are romantic, but I love horror as well. I find it boring when there main female leader is in danger and has to have the main male lead save her. Femmes aren't weak, but I like when the male hero comforts the female her, after all she just lost everything. It's so sweet".  
Soundwave let her go, thinking about it. -If you like so much these stories I'd enter in the human Net and find you others- He offered, but when he tried to rub his visor he stopped, remembering that his face was exposed. The third in command shrugged. It could be funny, finding informations about cute things for once.  
Snowfire blushed looking up at him. "R… really? Thank you… I made my own stories too" she confessed and holding a small data log she bit her low lip.  
No one knew that, so she was really nervous when she gave it to him.  
Soundwave blinked. -I didn't know you were a writer.- And brought the data log, loading it immediately because he was curious.  
He was a fast reader and he didn't employ too much for reading the story. It was really cute.  
It was a story about a red bird that fell in love with a black and purple bat.  
The third in command looked at her, blushing a bit. -Ehm... this story, if I didn't misuderstand... is about you and... me.-  
Snowfire squirmed. "W-what? No, how did you come up that, it's not that at all no! No." She rambled, really embarrassed and trying to regain the data log.

Death Dancer was walking fast, a bit nervous because she was alone with an unknown mech who she kissed just some time ago... and who was staring at her.  
Skyler smiling saw the groundbridge opening and pointed to it: "One of the Vehicons must have opened it. Let's go my dear!" He jogged towards it.  
"Don't give me orders, new arrived!" Death Dancer exclaimed, snorting and simply ran through the groundbridge.  
The fusezor purred. "Wow, what a femme!"  
And obedient followed after her.  
Death Dancer sighed in relief as soon his feet touched the metal floor of the Nemesis. She passed quickly her servos on her shoulders, removing some grass and pollen from herself.  
Skyler turned back to his robot form. "Don't worry, my lady. I won't tell anyone what happened, ok?"  
Death Dancer hissed, scaring the Vehicon who activated the bridge and making him run away.  
Then she faced the wolf and pulled him against the wall, growling: "It's better for your health... because otherwise I'll be forced to rip your arms out and use them to slap you until your death."

Soundwave chuckled, embarrassed. -Beh... in a chapter the bird gives a kiss to the bat, surprising him, as you did at the beginning of your first mission.-  
He didn't say that he felt a bit uneasy with the final part of the story.  
Snowfire rambled: "So I used that as inspiration, that's all, nothing more… Ehm, maybe is something wrong with my ending?" She felt as something was wrong.  
Soundwave smiled smart. -Do you forget that I can feel you, dear?-  
It wasn't just a little inspiration... she wrote about her crush for him.  
He cleared his throat, embarrassed. –And… beh, you wrote that the bat and the bird decided to be together, go away to avoid the battles for the sky between bats and birds and... they wished to have many sons and daughters...-  
The young femme now wanted badly to disappear. She whimpered sadly. "I don't know what I was thinking with that bit… it's too sappy..." She looked down, the servos on his faceplate.  
Soundwave laughed loudly, tossing his head.  
-Oh... I-m... I'm sorry, Snowfire" he giggled, his silver optics were full of tears and he wiped them with a digit -I wasn't laughing at you, it's just..." and laughed again.

Skyler was just getting more attracted to her by her threats. "Wow, you're really amazing!" He wasn't scared at all.  
Death Dancer put her servos on her optics, exasperated.  
"Nnnnnnnhg! You are impossible!" And left him there, walking towards her room -which luckily was very close, so she didn't have to walk for long and decide to change her mind and kill that idiot- with huge steps, out of her mind.  
Skyler ignored the signal and followed her.  
"Are you ok, my lady?" And risked all hugging her close.  
Death Dancer shivered and stopped.  
"Let me go." She whispered without looking at him, tightening her servos.  
If she looked at him, she didn't know what could happen.  
She could kill him... or hug him.  
In both the cases she would lose.

Snowfire looking very upset felt big tears falling. "Then why are you laughing?"  
He was so insensitive that laughed at her feelings?  
Soundwave touched her forehelm with his, smiling happily.  
-Because the little bird had to date the bat at least three times and tell him that she loves him... before she could talk about marriage and sons.-  
The youngling, still innocent, looking confused asked: "Really ? I should add that to my story then and… oh!" She realized what he meant blushed.  
That meant that… no, she shouldn't make illusions. But she smiled at him and sat on his lap.  
Soundwave chuckled, his silver optics that glared. -And the bird should give to the bat five hundreds kisses to persuade him.-  
She smiled brightly.  
Snowfire blushing deeply blinked. "Really?... Like this?" She leaned against him and finally gave a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips.  
Soundwave opened wide his optics.  
He was flirting, he had to admit that, but he didn't expect it. The third in command felt his spark burning and he had to struggle against himself for not hugging Snowfire and cover her cute mouth with a lot of slight kisses.  
It was his imagination or her scent was getting sweeter and stronger?  
-Y-yes. Like this.- He tightened his lips, closing the optics. Then he made her a naughty smile. -Now there are four hundreds and ninety-eight that remain.-  
Snowfire blushing very deeply giggled, feeling the legs pulled against his lap heating up. The technorganic wasn't conscious of it, but she was emitting pheromones to turn his beloved on.  
Her race did that when they reached the adolescence and started to feel interest towards the other mechs and femmes… but usually their parents were there to teach the younglings how to control themselves.  
Instead Snowfire didn't know completely how her frame worked. Knockout wasn't a technorganic expert and Airachnid told her about interfacing (jeez, she still reminded that conversation! Her dad was so embarrassed that just the memory made her giggle) but the spider didn't expect that her crush would develop so quickly.  
So the little girl just let out her pheromones without control and that hit the poor third in command as a mace on the faceplate.  
He hasn't been interfaced with a femme for… an eternity, in fact.  
She slowly moved her servos and cooing soft she rubbed his red cheeks and looked into his optics.  
The first kiss.  
She was glad that she didn't waste it with her trainer.  
Finally she gave it and received it.  
And that was really sweet. She smiled dreamy.  
Snowfire wanted more, now.

Skyler holding Death Dancer gently whispered: "Something seems the matter though, my lady? Are you in need of anything?"  
The purple jet tightened her lips, struggling against the emotions that menaced to overwhelm her.  
"Please... I won't be weak anymore."  
Skyler asked: "Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"  
Death Dancer turned and put her servos around his shoulders: her red optics were full of tears.  
"The part of me who loved laughing and kissing, the part of me that felt emotions was dead centuries ago. Why, why did you make it come back? Why?" She looked down, sobbing, her claws that almost dug in Skyler frame.  
The wolf ears went down. He didn't know what to say and looking around he thought that she was too exposed there, in the corridor.  
He gently took her servo and took her to the room he has been given. Just when he heard the door shutting the fusezor made her sit on the berth and cuddled her, holding her in a hug.  
"Let it all out no one will see or hear you, my lady. I'm sorry I made you feel this way."  
Death Dancer nestled against him, sobbing on his knees, hiding her face in his shoulder.  
Why, why? She was a traitor, she betrayed her sparkmate.  
Skyler held her closer hugging her as he was rubbing her back, cooing a soft lullaby.  
Death Dancer sighed and rest in silence in his arms, exhausted.  
The emotions seemed be gone, but now she felt so blank, so... empty.  
Slowly she raised her helm to look at him.  
Skyler just had a big old sweet caring smile on his face and was still cooing the lullaby, rubbing her cheek.  
Death Dancer wasn't a shy femme.  
"Why you didn't go along in the grassland?" She asked, almost accusingly.

Soundwave moaned and touched her servo with his, smiling at her.  
He liked her little digits on his cheek.  
-Snowfire- he whispered, approaching her very slowly. He wanted to kiss her, but he left her the time to refuse it.  
Snowfire sighing closed her optics, allowing him to get closer. She held his servo while the other was still on his cheek.  
Soundwave didn't need other permissions.  
He sweetly pressed his lips against hers, gently sucking them.  
The third in command moaned a bit, shivering. Then he used his glossa to separate her lips and slowly explored her mouth.  
He could still communicate however, the first time he would thank Primus to have his vocalizer damaged, and he said to Snowfire: -You are so sweet, darling.-  
The youngling mare and feathers slowly went all fluffy and ruffed. They were much softer than the fur of the wolf his brother he bet, and reminded organic ones.  
Kissing him back she sweetly rubbed her glossa over his, the little servos shyly tapped on his chest. She didn't know what to do with her arms and legs and she felt uneasy with it.  
And if he stopped just because he was disgusted by her kissing technique?  
She had to exploit what she learnt by the things she read.  
When Soundwave tickled a sensitive spot in her mouth Snowfire blinked, feeling her frame melting and instinctively wrapped the arms around the back of his neck, still on his lap. Her legs shook and agitated against his sides.  
The third in command let her lips rest for a second and a traced slight kisses on her neck and jaw, meantime rubbing her back.  
Snowfire shivered softly then smiled at him and commented: "408 kisses to go now, remember."  
Her vocalizer seemed so different now.  
Smooth and a bit hoarse.  
She looked down her little servos, now which rested on his chest.  
-Mhm, are you sure? I thought we were at 458 but... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, this time.- He chuckled, returning to her lips. -407- he hummed happily.

Skyler asked: "What are you talking about my lady?"  
He was worried for her and rubbed her cheeks, whipping away her tears.  
The purple seeker answer was brutal. "Why you didn't interface with me? I thought you liked what we were doing."  
Skyler looked away, uneasy. "I'm sorry my lady but… that would be inappropriate for us, if we did that when we just met."  
"Inappropriate?" The seeker spelled the word as it was disgusting to her glossa. "There are people on this planet that have been 'knowing' me for centuries, but I wouldn't do what we did just today with them, neither under torture. You should call yourself lucky." She growled.  
The technorganic looked down and kissed her cheek gently, still cuddling the seeker.  
Death Dancer shut her optics. "No."  
She tried to stand up, but she felt so weak. "How you can kiss you me in this way but refuse me a moment later? You are cruel."

Snowfire grinned. "Using glossa counts as lots more" and kissing him deeper she rubbed his cheeks and neck, the wings which wrapped around Soundwave and the youngling nuzzled him, cooing.  
Mhm, that became much better at each kiss she gave and received.  
She felt thousands of shivers hit her and leaving her exhausted and full of energy at the same time.  
-You're a little doger- Soundwave chuckled, while his servos caressed her belly and hips. -I think we should stop now. It's late and someone would look for you, darling- he whispered, reluctantly.  
Snowfire ears went down and she whimpered.  
Leaning up and kissed him again even deeper as if she was going to eat him she whispered: "Oh do we have to?"  
Keeping him close on the kiss her glossa licked his lips and her sweet optics looked at his.  
Soundwave growled.  
-Snowfire- he hissed, standing up and carrying her to the berth. Her tempting look and scent was driving him crazy.  
The older mech let her fall on it and nestled his face against her chest, panting: -Don't... tempt me.-  
The youngling blushing looked up at him. He made her fall on the berth so impetuously that she still felt a bit dizzy.  
But it was so great and flattering, like in the books she always read.  
Even better, because… finally, it was her turn now!  
Snowfire rubbed his cheek.  
"I ...love you, Soundwave." She whispered, kissing his forehelm.  
-Scrap- He growled, kissing her harder and rubbing himself against her. -If you'll continue I'll have to block that door, Snowfire and this isn't the way that you would deserve.- He touched her interfacing panel, trying to persuade Snowfire to stop shocking her.  
Oh, the kiss and now that declaration... another step done.

Skyler moved on the berth, uneasy. "I like you my lady… but can't I go slow with you?" He played with his digits. "I don't want to ruin things. I think you liked it being slow…"  
Usually the femmes he courted weren't eager to be conquered and wanted to make him to work hard.  
But many years passed since the last time he was free to flirt with someone.  
He didn't even see anyone for years, so he felt really rusty.  
The seeker was so volitive and aggressive, but at the same time she was vulnerable and cute.  
A strange enigma hidden in a sexy frame.  
He needed time to regain his "magic touch".  
Death Dancer looked at him, coolly. Then she shrugged. "Fine. And now what would you do, then?"

Snowfire just smiled at him and nodded, rubbing his cheek.  
She moved out and said: " I understand."  
After a little kiss on his forehelm she admitted in a whisper: "I love you...we should keep this a  
secret, eh?" grinning her trade mark smirked.  
A secret like that would be beautiful and sweet, dangerous and exciting at the same time.  
Better than all the stories she has read.  
Soundwave had some problems to think. He touched her legs, thinking that they should be just legs and instead… they seemed so graceful, smooth and warm.  
He could brush them for hours.  
Okay, I've to leave this room now. Mhm... now.  
Now. Now.  
-Damn it- Soundwave whispered.  
Snowfire looking at him frowned. She puts her wings around her, hiding herself in her wing ball she created always when she felt extremely upset or when she needed to protect herself.  
In this case both of them.  
Soundwave startled.  
-Snowfire?- He asked, puzzled and tapped on her feathers. -Did I do something wrong?-  
Snowfire poked her helm out, looking sad. "You seemed bothered by something... and you didn't reply so I… got worried." Her wings still covered her as she pouted.  
Soundwave smiled her. Snowfire was so innocent, that she thought he didn't like what they were doing. He wasn't good with words, but... he wasn't a coward.  
The third in command looked at the door and with a pupils contraction he blocked it with a slight noise.  
Then he said with a little smile -Would you like to interface with me, Snowfire?-  
That should be enough to show her how much he loved their kisses.  
Snowfire smiled at him and going bright red she looked down, grumbling with her claws. "I-I think… we should w-wait awhile before we… do anything that, ehm… extreme… Ok?" She blinked and looked up at him, agitated that he could get offended.  
Soundwave nodded: he expected that so he wasn't disappointed. At least now she traced a border, so he would be sure how much far he could go.  
-I love you, Snowfire. And I'll wait for you, darling, until you'll ask me. But...- he touched her hips and kissed her chest, where her spark was -may I kiss and hug you just for other five minutes?-  
The mech liked it so much that even if he suggested to stop, he would keep going.

Skyler sighed and pulling her into a soft and warm hug (he just hoped that the seeker didn't stab his back if she got angry) rubbed her back.  
"I can tell you been though some bad things... I'm sorry... it's the same for me." He looked away, sad. "I've been away from my own family so long that I forgot what it feels like."  
Death Dancer huffed, lost in bad memories as well. "It's better if you don't have a family, trust me. If you love someone your enemies can use it against you."  
Skyler shook his head, the triangular ears going down. "I spent the last 18 stellar cycles looking for my sister and after many sacrifices and bad things I've been forced to do… now, I've found her... I can't even hug her…" The wolf held the seeker closer, as if hugging her he regained his force. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I just missed comfort for much."  
The seeker shook her head when he apologized. "Don't be. I liked your kiss, stupid… for this reason I didn't kill you." She snorted. "And it's just for a while: when Soundwave will know more about you he probably will let you approach the sparkling."  
Skyler nodded, than surprised her with a question. "May I ask… why did you like it?"  
Death Dancer tilted his helm. Was he looking for flatteries?  
For once she could be honest and decided to content him. "I liked it because it was sweet... and hot at the same time. Because for once I was happy, without killing or torturing anyone. But don't get a swelled head, now."  
Skyler smiled and looking into her optics he purred: "Would you like to feel that again?"  
Death Dancer blinked, puzzled. "I thought... didn't you want to go slow?"  
The wolf stare was so warm and sweet now.  
"I want to make you smile, my lady… if I may be so bold to ask how you came here?"  
And now why he asked her about her landing on Earth? Was he trying to confuse her?  
"I arrived there with my personal spaceship some terrestrial months ago, but when the Autobots tried to come in without my authorization they activated the self destruction mechanism." Death Dancer explained.  
Skyler gave her a fanged smile. "There are Autobots here? Great! I kind of killed one in the past and… I'm wanted for it, now."  
Death Dancer laughed hoarsely. "Oh, we are everyone wanted then!"  
Skyler shrugged."I had to do that to prevent them from taking my sister protoform... It's not a surprise seeing my aunt here where the Autobots are: she went sort of nuts when some of them killed her sparkmate in front of her."  
Death Dancer tried to keep a yawn. Just words, she hated that. There was a better way to use the glossa in her opinion.  
Skyler seeing her bored stare tried to strike her with a fighting tale. "Should I tell you about the time  
I kicked an Autobot called Wheeljack in the aft? It's very funny!"  
"It depends." Death Dancer commented, diffident. "Is he still alive? He still has all his appendages on his frame?"

Snowfire going red sat on his lap again (she liked the feeling) looking up at him with a smart smile. "Of course... I was sort of hoping you would ask." Her wings flapped and held him closer.  
Soundwave grinned and hugged her tightly, rubbing her frame and kissing her with passion.  
Snowfire kissed back just as deeply, her arms around him to scratch gently the back of his neck. The huge wings hugged him, ruffling.  
Soundwave heard a noise in the corridor and frowned. -Oh scrap, it's arriving someone- he chuckled rigid, letting her go. -I'm sorry, darling, but we have to stop now.- He reluctantly removed his tentacle from her wrist and slipped off the visor, while he unlocked the door.  
Return... studying... and be natural. The third in command helped her to sat on the berth.  
Snowfire giggled a little and blown a kiss to Soundwave, returning at her data logs just as the door opened. Looking up she smiled, but some of her feathers floated in the room from the make out season.  
Knockout smiled to his sparkling, holding two energon cubes.  
He gave one to the third in command. "Thank you for keeping Snowfire company. I hope you didn't get bored."  
Soundwave shook his helm, while he accepted the cube. Not... at all.  
"Hi dear, are you still studying? I brought you the dinner." He explained, putting the cube on her desk and kissing softly her cheek.  
The medic couldn't see it, but Soundwave caught some feathers fallen on the floor and hid them in his chestplate.  
He found them really cute.  
Snowfire instead saw that and she felt her self confidence growing at new levels.  
She smiled at the red Decepticon. "Yes papa it has been very fun. I just love Reading about" looking at her data log she laughed a little "human emotions. I find it incredible how tiny organic  
life forms can harbor so many mixed feelings like us."  
She smiled again thinking that a part of her now was close to Soundwave's spark. Oh, that was romantic! She thought, drinking a bit of energon from a stew.  
At first she pouted when her sire kept using them –she was almost adult now!- but the young femme found the stews cute, so she didn't renounce to that tradition.  
"I'm still wondering how humans can feel so many feeling in their little bodies too." Knockout smiled her. "Then... do you need any help with your data log?"  
Soundwave drank a bit of energon, thinking.  
Snowfire shook the head. "Not really, papa. Soundwave si already helping me… he is a really good… helper." She finished, smiling brightly at the third in command.  
Soundwave startled, and looked at the medic, uneasy. Knockout luckily didn't get the allusion and hugged her. "Okay... don't put him under stress, honeyspark. He works too much. Good study. Goodbye, Soundwave."  
The third in command stared at Snowfire while the medic left. She was lucky his visor was on its place, because he was frowning at her.

Skyler chuckled, embarrassed. "Well… sadly yes, but how I beated him that was funny. He's never going to live it down."  
Death Dancer pouted, feeling disappointed.  
The boredom menaced to kill her again and when she felt bored a lot of bad things could happen.  
The wolf smiling oblivious kept going: "I got him in a gizor: it was so funny watching him get blasted up in the air!"  
Death Dancer raised her opticbrow, saying: "Yeah, funny."  
She kissed his neck, sucking a bit.  
Skyler, surprised by this startled. Then he cooed, his Fur fluffied up.  
When he looked all fluffy the seeker grinned, finding him cute.  
"You talk too much, boy." Death Dancer whispered, rubbing his ears, because she knew that he liked it. He didn't say that, but she noticed he adored that in the trainer room and then at the grassland.  
Skyler smiled and purring at her pulled the femme close and bit her neck gently.  
Death Dancer giggled and scratched his neck.  
The wolf's leg was shaking and trying to keep it still he was making a funny face: even his glossa out was a little like a true wolf while he whimpered and growled a bit.  
Yes, he was enjoying a lot.

Snowfire nodded smiling softly looks down. Knowing that was. Bad looking down at her. Data log. Not looking up at soundwave as knock out left  
Soundwave got up and slipped his visor off, kissing and biting softly her neck. That sparkling needed a little lesson and there were many ways to do it.  
Snowfire gasped surprised by this whines a. Bit but then purrs. Softlt. Gasps out a soft cry enjoying it a lot.  
Soundwave linked to her and softly said: -You're really insolent, darling- he whispered, touching her legs and belly. Soundwave grabbed her, putting the sparkling on the desk.  
-Spread your legs- He ordered, looking at her with a slight smile.  
snowfire blushing deeptly. Shivers. Her feathers all ruffled. And spiked up does as she order to" what are you going to do ? I want to wait untill I'm older for  
that..  
-Don't argue me, darling- he said, kissing her.  
Soundwave raised his opticbrow, hiding his thoughts to the sparkling even if they were linked. She couldn't know what he was going to do.  
He touched the interfacing panel, rubbing the metal with his digits.  
-Open it.-  
Snowfire. Growls. Glaring st him hisses showing her fangs" no I said no " shows her poison fangs dareijg him knows hoe to protect herself  
Soundwave smiled at her. Ah, the sparkling was tough.  
-I just want to touch you dear. I won't violate you.-  
He kept caressing her. -But if you don't want...- he shrugged and knelt down. He sweetly kissed the panel, looking at her.

Death Dancer rubbed his belly, enjoying Skyler reactions.  
Death Dancer laughed. "Oooh, don't give me orders, boy, you should know that I can't obey to them!"  
Skyler growled. "You will want to obey these ones. I'll make you beg me to stop!" His leg was moving more.  
With a snarl the technorganic pinned her to the ground. "You must stop that miss before I do something… mmm… we both regret!"  
Death Dancer grinned, her optics glared.  
It was a challenge. She loved challenges!  
"Try then." She whispered, scratching his belly slowly, deliberately.

Snowfire blushing looked away, shaking her head.  
" I'm ... ehm… nervous ..." she whispered, opening up a little but the youngling was ready to protect herself if she needed: her claws were on Soundwave's shoulders, ready to dig in if he did something that scared her.  
Soundwave smiled again and looked at her. -You're beautiful, do you know?- and gently he blew on the hot metal, without touching her. His servos massaged her back but the young femme gasped softly, feeling uncomfortable with this.  
She whined, not very willing and Snowfire moved a bit, making sure he didn't try to grab her.  
Soundwave sighed and stood up, closing gently her panel.  
-Just a little punishment- he said, cuddling her. -You almost said everything to Knockout, in the worst way possible. I won't do anything else, I promise.-  
The third in command picked her up and put her on the berth.

Skyler cooed, licking Death Dancer's neck and biting her more.  
With a growl he said, threatening: "Ok then… you just brought out a monster."  
Death Dancer moaned in pleasure, rubbing his neck with a grin. "I want to say him hello" She hummed.  
The technorganic pinning her smirked. He turned to his animal form, as he licked along her body like he was grooming.  
Death Dancer laughed and her body arched.  
"Mhmm..." she moaned.

Snowfire whined and shivering the tears fell. She hid her face in his chest as she cried more.  
-Sssh. Don't worry. I won't do any trick- Soundwave lied down on the berth with her, caressing her. He felt a bit guilty now: she was still young after all. -I don't blame about us, darling, but we have to be prudent, until I'll find a gently way to tell it to your parents without being torn in pieces.  
-If you feel very sad, you can punish me dear.-  
The youngling smiled sadly. "I'm sorry... I knew he would not clock on. I come to see he does not get it a lot the amount times untie Airachnid flirted with him!" She giggled at the memory, now more serene: he didn't want to force her. She kissed Soundwave to show him that she wasn't angry with him… at least not too much.  
-Don't be cruel with him- Soundwave scolded her, but gently. He kissed her, glad she wasn't crying anymore.  
Airachnid meantime had walked in undetected and stayed still, smirking at them  
The third in command startled when Airachnid came in. He slipped his visor down and unlinked from Snowfire before she could see his face. But it was too late for the kiss and the intimate hug he was sharing with the niece.  
Ops. He said, embarrassed.


	9. Accident

**[And big huge thanks to illydragonfly. For writing out this chapt of our rp. And for being an awesome rp buddy. M themes in this chapter]**

Airachnid smirked at the couple so passionately hugged.  
"Wow, I thought you said me that you were too old and… boring?" She asked, looking sarcastic "for her, Soundwave."  
The third in command froze and quickly got up, feeling horribly guilt.  
He was in Snowfire's room and was hugging and kissing her on her berth.  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me…" her words made him look at her, surprised. "I can rest easy knowing my little niece is in safe servos… I won't tell anyone about what I saw."  
Snowfire smiled brightly, happy that now she shared a secret with someone else. She could talk to her and ask advice… or simple giggling all the time, exclaiming: 'I've a boyfriend, I've a boyfriend!'  
"Thank you so much, auntie!"  
Airachnid huffed. "No interfacing though." She cleared.  
Soundwave nodded, feeling uneasy.  
He was the eyes and the ears of the Decepticons, and this was the first time that someone knew something so important about him.  
Snowfire noticed that the poor mech was in difficult and got off the berth. Holding his servo she purred and nuzzled against him. "Don't worry, we can trust her."  
Airachnid nodded. "I give you my word as Snowfire's aunt I will not tell a word about you both… I trust you'll look after her, right Soundwave?"  
The third in command quickly nodded.  
The femme grinned again, her purple optics which shone of amusement. "Just be careful when the time comes to tell Knockout, okay?"  
Soundwave tightened Snowfire's servos –since he couldn't kiss it because he wore the visor- and said: I'll... be.  
Airachnid left with a soft giggle: that wasn't common, seeing the tall and serious third in command so romantic!  
Snowfire very red looked at him, sobbing. "I'm… I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, while her big blue optics filled of tears.  
Soundwave asked, surprised: For... what?. He locked the door this time, because he couldn't be so lucky twice. Being massacred by Knockout wouldn't contribute making a good memory for Snowfire's first kiss!  
The youngling exclaimed: "I'm sorry someone found out about us..."  
Well, she was glad to share her secret with someone but she was sad because Soundwave got in troubles.  
The third in command rubbed her helm, hugging the young femme -he stopped to consider Snowfire a sparkling when she confessed that she liked him- and gently said: Don't be... I don't... feel ashamed... to love you... and it's not... your fault.  
In case was HIS fault, because he forgot to lock the door when Knockout left Snowfire's room.  
The youngling smiled holding him close. She would like to see again his faceplate, but said: "I love you with all my spark."  
Soundwave looked down at her, moved. The third in command once again showed his true face and -since she couldn't hear him without a link- he sweetly kissed her servo, without avert his optics from hers.  
Snowfire blushed and cooed flattered, shivering. His kiss made her feathers fluff up again. " I'm glad that you… kissed me." She purred and lookind at her chart board on the wall sighed, suddenly annoyed.  
"Looks like I got training tomorrow." She pouted, feeling disappointed: she wanted to spend more time with him and instead…  
Soundwave nodded. We can... meet... after your training. He hugged Snowfire, sadly saying: I think... I have to go... now... darling.  
The young femme, looking still a bit sad hugged him close and kissed his visor one last time, rubbing his cheek. "Ok… I love you."  
Wow, she felt better and warmer each time she said that!  
Soundwave raised gently his mask, so she could kiss his lips.  
'I love you too.'  
He didn't use recordings and he didn't link with her. He just used his lips to articulate the words and left the room before he could lose his control.  
Snowfire happily sighed and hugging a big purple bat plushie she jumped on the berth, Lying on her back she giggled, kicking the air with her peds. "Yuppie!"  
Wow, now she had a boyfriend, she had a boyfriend, like in the books she always read! She looked around for a drawing pen and when she found the container fiddled in it until she found the red one.  
With a lot of concentration she drew a heart on the wall, between a bird and a bat which flied in the sky (she drew it a day, when she got inspired by her written work) and in the heart she wrote: SW+SF 4ever!  
Snowfire finished the work sighed, smiling happy. It was perfect!  
Satisfied she brushed her mare and preened her wings until they felt light and perfect (at the thought that Soundwave kept a feather in his chest she still felt a warm wave hit her stomach) then, hugged the plushie she went to sleep with a big smile on her faceplate.

Skyler kissing the small seeker bit the seeker's neck and lowered, licking and nipping at her whole body "Oh. Wow." He growled. She had such a sweet and tempting taste! He could lick and nipple at her for all the day.  
Death Dancer sighed, closing her optics.  
"I'm not begging you to stop yet." She teased him.  
Skler grunted at that challenge and licked each wire and sensitive spot he was able to find, then nipped at her neck again, rubbing against her interfacing panel.  
Death Dancer cried for the pleasure and the metal heated up.  
She panted and raised her hips against him.  
Skyler was licking all over her body forcing on most sensitive parts and the seeker contorted on the floor, moaning.  
Her interfacing panel opened up, while she was agitating the legs under Skyler.  
The technorganic gently rubbing her kissed her neck, purring.  
Death Dancer grabbed Skyler's, crying a bit when he bit her. Primus, it was too beautiful. But... the floor wasn't too comfortable.  
"Mhm... big dog?" She commented. "I think the berth is more cosy for this..."  
Skyler growled: "You're not moving anywhere" and pinned her down. The wolf rubbed his huge glossa around his mouth as if she was a delicious prey he was going to devour, and maybe he would do that. His sky optics weren't innocent while he was looking down at her.  
Death Dancer grinned. "Fine, then do your best, so I can't think anymore that I'm on a cold floor." She said, between a kiss and a bite.  
Skyler grinned and licked along her side. After just some clicks he already able to trace her sensitive zones, at least the ones on her chest. Now he wanted to look for the others.  
Suddenly the technorganic whimpered, getting dragged off her by a web and pulled up by his legs.  
They weren't anymore alone in Skyler's room.  
Death Dancer startled and sat, unsheathing her sword and crouching down the floor with a caper. She didn't care if her interfacing panel was still opened: the safety was more important than the dignity.  
"Airachnid, I'll kill you for this." She hissed.  
The second in command ignored the seeker and looked at the tied nephew.  
Scrap twice in a day was really too much, the purple and black femme thought, annoyed.  
She frowned and growled angry: "Bad boy, what did I tell you?!"  
Skyler moaned: "Please, aunt, I wasn't doing anything wro-"  
"Shut up! How dare you, Skyler. I told you, no messing with anyone and what do you do?!"  
The poor guy whined: "B-but antie…"  
The spiderlady exclaimed, merciless: "No, you have broken enough sparks in the past, you won't break anymore!"  
Most of all if the next on his conquest list was a psychopathic!  
Death Dancer stood up, coolly closing the panel between her legs. "Don't worry for me, I haven't a spark to break: we were just enjoying a bit."  
The seeker left the room, unkindly pushing the second in command with her shoulder.  
She was tired and the next day she had to train with Snowfire. The seeker could kill that bitch another time.  
Skyler sighed and looked desperate at the aunt when she and airachnis dragged him off by his ear.  
That would be a loooong day, that was for sure!

The next day…  
Snowfire was walking to the mass hall, humming very happily. The grey and dark warship seemed full of pink kittens and rainbows at her optics: she felt so optimist and eager to start the day that she was radiant. Maybe Soundwave was already there and she could say him hello…  
Snowfire's smile widened –she was so cute that some warriors stopped working on their duties to look at her, admired- while she was singing softly as she walked down the hall to wait for Death Dancer.  
The young technorganic was so thoughtful that she didn't notice that Skyler was walking up behind her.

Death Dancer walked quickly: she didn't recharge well that night and she felt frustrated and angry.  
The silent and always active warship seemed full of idiots and annoying accidents in her opinion.  
Maybe that bitch of Airachnid was already in the main room and she had already say to everyone about her and Skyler.  
She reached the mass hall with a dark frown which made run away the workers who walked too close to her and Death Dancer stopped, seeing the sparkling coming in from another door.  
The seeker raised her servo to draw her attention.

Snowfire played with her mare and seen the trainer smiled and waved a servo. But before she could run to her up the young girl gasped as she felt someone picking her up high.  
Thinking it was Breakdown at first (he loved to make her shriek) she exclaimed: "Put me down now, uncle, why…" turning she saw it was her brother holding her in a gentle hug and froze.  
Skyler tightened her, but really careful, since he didn't hold her since she was newly born and didn't want to scare or break her.  
"You are grown up a lot in such a short time, little sunshine."  
Death Dancer came near the brothers, frowning. That idiot, what he was doing? The psycho medic would kill him for touching his precious sparkling. Where was that No Face idiot when she needed him?  
"I'd say that I'm sorry to ruin this sweet family moment, but it would be a lie." She commented, raising her opticbrow. "Set the sparkling down and maybe you'll still have both the servos, at the end of this day."  
Skyler glared and possessive held against himself the shocked little sister. "No… I've not been able to talk with my sister since we came here, I wish to spend some time with her and… she must know of our carrier and sire" He brushed her ruffled mare as he needed that touch to regain his self confidence.  
Snowfire didn't like that much: she was feeling awkward and blocked, so she tried to get free and let out a sharp loud cry of surprise when the brother didn't allow it.  
Death Dancer smirked. "Beh, if you don't want to talk to me, you can talk with the tall silent boy who is pointing the gun to your helm."  
Skyler frowned. "And you think I'm so stupid to believe th-"  
Let... her... go. A strange string of recorded words paralyzed him.  
Or... I'll terminate you.

Soundwave was just arrived and saw a thing that pissed him off: the new arrived that hugged his Snowfire and the youngling didn't seem to appreciate it. He didn't waste time: his right servo became a gun and took aim at his helm.  
Skyler growling frustrated exclaimed: "Why can't anyone see I just want to be with my sister!"  
"We can't trust you, not yet." Death Dancer shrugged. "Nothing personal, Soundwave controlled me too when I landed on Earth."  
Snowfire looked up and seeing his sad blue optics looked then at Soundwave and Death Dancer. "It's ok. He deserves this."  
She stopped struggling and hugged Skyler with her wings to calm him down.  
Snowfire... has to... train... you can... watch her... but you have... to wait she finished... for talking to her. Soundwave lowered a bit the gun. Snowfire wasn't anymore a sparkling and she had her duties. No one there could be useless.  
She is... a Decepticon... and she has... her orders.  
Skyer sighing looked at the ceiling and gently put the sister down. Looking away the technorhanic decided to turn into his wolf form: he always did that when he felt too upset. He looked up at the third in command, growling a bit.  
Soundwave knew something about the animals behaviour and honestly hoped that Skyler didn't try to pee on him as if he was a tree.  
Luckily Skyler shook himself and walked past Death Dancer so she felt his fur against her hip.  
The femme petrified, feeling him so close, but she didn't say anything.  
She was so frustred and annoyed.  
Snowfire smiled and looked at. Soundwave, winking at him when she made sure no one was looking at them.  
But she puts her claws up in a thumbs up way just in case. "Thanks, Soundwave."  
The third in command couldn't touch her, or talk to her, so he nodded and left.  
Looking then at Death Dancer she smiled, eager to start. "I'm ready for our next training session and I think Lord Megatron wants us to go checking for an energon mine that we found in a near by area."  
Then she snooped around again.  
Death Dancer snorted. "We'll train for a short time then. I'm always the last to know the things. I hope we'll meet the Autobots, I'm in a really bad mood. Let's go." And led her in the training room.  
Snowfire smiling walked fast to keep up, but seeing Death Dancer expression her smile faded away.  
" What's wrong, mistress? Is something the matter you and my brother?" When the purple jet blinked at her, surprised, she shrugged. "It seems you two have something going on."  
She giggled, covering her mouth.  
The seeker growled to her: "I didn't recharge well this night. And don't poke in, sparkling. Now do our warm-up excercises: if our great leader needs us we have to hurry."

Skyler was going to train himself, but a warrior stopped him, putting himself in his way.  
"What?" He asked, aggressive. The fur on his neck bristled.  
"Our great lord Megatron wants to see you now, beast."  
The technorganic jumped oh him.  
The warrior gasped and fell on the floor with a thud, the big wolf on his chest.  
His left servo transformed in a gun but the deadly jaws of the wolf pinched almost gently the vulnerable wires of his neckplate.  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" The growl made the warrior shiver, who swallowed and slowly lowered the weapon.  
"Very well… now, may you repeat me your message?" The wolf looked down at him, smiling kindly. "I didn't hear it."  
"L-Lord Megatron requested your presence in his personal quarters… sir."  
"I'll go immediately." And said that Skyler scampered away, wagging his tail.

Snowfire nodded and obedient started her warms up.  
Death Dancer focused on her excercises, but she was rigid, her movements weren't graceful as usual. She dreamed all the night about Skyler's caresses and about her family.  
Snowfire looked at her worried. "Mistress, are you ok?"  
"I told you, I didn't sleep well. That's all." Death Dancer's face darkened.  
Snowfire sighed sadly, insisting: "Please tell me it's my brother huh?"  
Death Dancer sighed and her answer was brutal: "I was enjoying with him but that bitch of Airachnid stopped us and tied him. She's a bondage maniac, she likes bonding everyone!" The seeker hissed.  
Snowfire blushed at that. "Well... my brother… seems to be like how humans say hem... rabbits."  
Then she didn't try to defend him? Death Dancer shrugged: "If you intend that he goes around to interface with everyone... for me it's not a problem. I just wanted to enjoy with him. Interrupted interfacing is really annoying!" She didn't expect to find the love. She already found it once and she lost it.  
The youngling shaking her head. "He's like rabbit when mating hard…." Snowfire blushed because that talking was very embarrassing for her, not just because she was talking about her brither. "And beause he's big… he could harm you, mistress."  
Death Dancer smiled a bit. How did the sparkling know all those things? Did she see the big brother interfacing when he was younger? "Don't worry for me. He would hurt me if I was a virgin like you, sparkling. But I'm resistent and flexible: my sparkmate wasn't little." She grinned. "His friends always said that he had TWO blades, not just one."

Skyler tiredly walked limping towards the medbay. He was in his alt mode and the tall mech had to support with a servo against the wall of the corridor, or he would have fallen on the floor.  
Megatron knew about the "little argument" with his third in command an punished him for his insubordination.  
When a worker stopped walking for looking at him, the technorganic snarled, remembering him very quickly that he had other things to do. The technorganic sighed, feeling a sting in his ear: when he tried to shift it to adhere at his helm as he did when he was aggressive, the ear didn't move. It was broken, scrap!  
Whining in pain he walked into the medbay falling on his knees.  
Knockout looked at Skyler, alarmed. The medic grabbed him, exclaiming: "What happened?"  
Skyler grunted: "I had been punished for hugging my sister and then…" he showed him his dentals and pointed to his broken ears, growling: "That no faced slagger!"  
Knockout helped him to sit on the berth. "Soundwave hit you?" He asked, incredulous.  
The wolf nodded. "He did once Megatron was done."  
Knockout snorted, grabbing his tools and starting to fix his ear. "I don't believe you. Our Great Lord usually beats his servants... but Soundwave isn't cruel: or he kills you, or he lets you alone."  
Skyler smirks. "Then you don't know him at all."  
Knockout controlled his ear and smiled a bit: the audio receptor wasn't too damaged, he could fix it. But… Why Soundwave slapped him, almost destroying his ear? "Beh, I asked him to control Snowfire, then it's my fault if he exagerated. I'm sorry." He said, embarrassed and fixed the ear he started with the other dents.  
Skyler darkly commented, while the medic hurried to fix him everywhere and passed on his ear: "I never seen anyone react like that… damn, he acted like an Alpha protecting his mate or in the case his pup, I guess."  
The red medic startled: when Skyler said that word he pinched his ear for mistake. "His... mate?" He stammered.

Snowfire looking adorably confused said: "What do you mean? I meant he's big in body size… He could crush you, mistress."  
"Ah, you were talking about his body." The seeker laughed, holding her abdomen. "You're so naive, sparkling." She approached her, whispering to her audio receptor: "I was talking about his spike. You know, the thing he hides under his interfacing panel." She smiled and Snowfire became red. Thinking back to the last night with Soundwave the young femme giggled.  
Death Dancer grinned to her, brushing her warm cheeks. "The daughter of a doctor who doesn't know about cables. So any soldier here tried to show you his spike yet?" She asked naughty. At least she wasn't anymore annoyed, but the seeker doubted that her assistant felt happy for her.  
Snowfire bluhing deeplt shook her helm looking away. "I-I need to prepare myself for the mission, mistress." And almost ran to her room. Her faceplate became very red thinking back to Soundwave.  
Death Dancer shook her helm, waiting her return. Maybe the sparkling was thinking to the third in command, after all she had a crush for him.  
Snowfire smiled dreamy and grabbed her pack with the energon scanner walked giggling happly.

Skyler whined "Ouch, hey! It seemed a bit like that but it was more like a alpha wolf looking out or a pup damn it I would know. I'm one myself!"  
Bad thing. Megatron didn't like the dominant types, he adored destroying them.  
Knockout sighed in relief. "Beh, he is Snowfire's best friend and honeyspark has a crush for Soundwave then he's protective." He finished to fix him and exclaimed: "You are totally ok!"  
Skyler seeing his right ear flopping normally smiled. "He should better watch himself not me. That freak should move away from my sister!"  
Knockout snorted. "Please, don't be disrespectful to the third in command. He is always working, but he is a powerful warrior. And Snowfire is safe with him."  
Skyler growled and his ears adhered to the helm. "Look what he did to me!"  
"But you can trust on me, I won't allow that someone harm her." Knockout said, coolly. He had to talk with his third in command, but he was sure that Skyler was exagerating.  
Skyler pouting stormed out angry.  
"And you are welcome, it has been a pleasure meet you again and fix you!" The sarcastical words followed him, making the technorganic shake his head.  
Stupid ship, stupid Megatron, stupid Decepticons!  
Walking down he stopped, seeing a familiar and sexy femme in the trainer room.  
Death Dancer.  
She was tapping the ped on the floor, waiting impatiently, probably for Snowfire.  
Then his sister was close… and he could stay for a while with that beautiful seeker. Going in he smiled embarrassed to her, bowing. "Good morning."  
She looked at him, cool. "What do you see of 'good' in this scrappy day, I really can't get!" The purple jet then raised her brows, noticing that the wolf seemed a bit sore… as if he had been fixed recently.  
"Hey... I'm sorry for… ehm, what happened last night!"  
Death Dancer blinked, her cool smile disappeared. "Mhm... you are sorry because your aunt stopped us... or because we started enjoying?" She hated when people wasn't brutally clear.  
Skyler blushed, shivering for that deadly stare. "Well I'm just sorry I… I did not wish to well… ehm I do like oh obviously!…" getting stuck blushing deeply his just fixed ear bent, feeling that Snowfire was coming back, returning with her pack.  
The smaller technorganic stopped at that scene and smiling as she watched them hid herself behind the wall, peeping at the opened up door.  
Death Dancer looked at him, exasperated, raising her servos. "It's impossible, or you talk too much or you don't say anything?! Okay, you know what, let it go!" And turned to go away: in any case the sparkling had to reach the main hall if they had to go in mission.  
Snowfire looking up at Death Dancer followed her looking worried. "What happened… and why is his ear bent?"  
"Your brother is stupid, this is the unique problem! Now let's go in mission!" Death Dancer shouted, pissed off.  
Snowfire looking down sighed and obedient followed after her.  
Skyler sighed and walked off to think. Damn it, he felt so stupid! Walking along angry about what had happened the technorganic lashed the air with his long tail, annoyed.  
Uhm… an idea was poking him. The seeker talked about a mission with Snowfire, when they walked away.  
Maybe he could join as… ehm, supporter?  
The wolf smiled and quickly hurried to jog towards the main hall.  
If he couldn't talk about his emotions with Death Dancer, he could show them!

Soundwave looked at the two femmes who arrived in the main hall and frowned.  
The seeker seemed ready to rip a spark off the next unluck mech who dared to say something and Snowfire looked sad and worried, strange since she loved being on a mission.  
He decided to give them their leader's orders. We found... another zone... that could be... an energon mine and you...  
"...we have to control it? Tell me something I don't know!" Death Dancer commented, examining her claws as if she was bored. But her optics almost burnt the third in command where he was. "Or at least our sparkling knew that. Really strange that a youngling knew all these things, she remembers me you."  
Soundwave gulped, glad that his visor hode his alarmed expression. She shouldn't know about the mission, because just him and Megatron talked about that.  
But then he linked himself to Snowfire…  
The youngling probably read his thoughts when they were together, the previous night and unconsciously she stored them in her processor.  
Snowfire realizing where she must got them frowned but quickly managed to smile and rescued him: "Really mistress you should read the news reports of the scouts. Bring in so we can be ready for anything anyway… we need to go before the Autobots pick up the signal. Don't want them getting the group, I guess!" Smirking showed her normal playful self and winked at Soundwave. "Thanks anyway, Soundie!"  
The third in command blushed and Death Dancer giggled. The sparkling had given everyone nicknames. She even had one for Megatron and her mistress, but never dared say it around them.  
Death Dancer stared at the sparkling, her optics half closed.  
Was she... lying? To her mistress?  
But before she could answer arrived that damn idiot of Skyler and she smirked.  
Soundwave blushed for that nickname: he felt flattered and uneasy at the same time; but then he frowned behind his visor seeing the new arrived.  
The wolf panting asked: "May I come with them? I can help in case of emergency!" And glared coldly at Soundwave: he hated begging that no faced mech, but now he seemed know something.  
The tall mech avoided the wolf's optics, because he felt ashamed: he hit him after Megatron's punishment (he was so angry, and jealous, because he could hug Snowfire, while he couldn't).  
Skyler seemed ready to say something really bad for Soundwave and he couldn't allow it... he needed to talk with him, but later. Alone.  
You'll... support... Death Dancer and... Snowfire.  
Death Dancer was strong enough to stop him, Soundwave was sure. Or at least he hoped.  
Snowfire giggled and exclaimed playfully: "Yes, sir!"  
Skyler slaked behind them giving Death Dancer his best flirting look. "It would be interesting to see what you can do with the fine frame you have, my lady."  
The purple seeker looked away, ignoring the wolf and tightening her lips.  
Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. She repeated in her mind at every second.  
Soundwave growled: Skyler was too insolent for his taste. He looked at Snowfire, sad because he couldn't talk to her the third in command activated the groundbridge.  
Death Dancer snorted and exclaimed: "Shift your afts, both of you! Don't waste my time!" And went in.  
Snowfire frowned at Skyler stamping "casually" on his ped, hissing: "You, Baka!" And walked walks trhough looking angry as well.  
The wolf whined: "Ow!... What did I say? And what is a Baka?" And looked at Soundwave, stunned.  
The purple and black mech shrugged, saying: Some humans… call their… morons… in this way.  
"Ah. Moron eh? Wow, my sister loves me!" And shaking his head Skyler followed those two impossible femmes.  
The light blinded him for a moment and the tall technorganic grunted, using a servo to protect his optics.

Death Dancer looked around the zone: they were in a rocky zone and the sun was really warm and almost dazzling. Her optics watered and she almost felt her energon boiling and evaporating.  
Snowfire hopped on her shoulder in animal form, using her silver wings to shield the mistress from the sun. The young femme didn't feel too much the warmth, since her protoform scanned two desertic animals, but she cared of the seeker.  
"The scanner says that the energon is in a valley down this rocky road and that it is buried under all the rock, not too deeply."  
The taller femme smiled at her and gently rubbed her throat, saying: "Good my assistant."  
Skyler reached them, huffing. "Damn it, it's hot out here!" He exclaimed, waving himself.  
Death Dancer turned towards Skyler, viciously. "What did you expect? That we were going for an outing?" Then she looked at Snowfire. "Stay always near my left side, sparkling, and tell me when we reach the place." And she leaded the little group.  
Snowfire nodded and with grace spread her wings, flying for some meters and then walking next to her. She seemed a chasing hound, looming around following her scanner. Destractly she flapped her wings to keep herself cool, totally focused on her duty.  
Skyler instead was thinking to other things. Walking smiled at the seeker, side by side. "What's wrong, my lady? I though tou liked me!" He cooed, bending over her, with a sensual gaze.  
Death Dancer retorted, looking fierce: "Not now, we are working, idiot!"  
Skyler shrugged, "So everyone has a little fun on their missions so why can't we?"  
Oh, now he was an expert of team work? But if the passed alone in the space a lot of time! And then… Fun? What did he intend? Death Dancer frowned. "Pervert. In front of your little sister no fun. I'm her mistress."  
Snowfire was preceding them of few steps and frowned, hearing that conversation. "Wow, I can't believe you're my brother! You're a foolish Baka!" She growled at him and angrily walked ahead.  
Snowfire huffed and turning on the left followed the energon signal.  
Why his brother didn't get that his mistress was a serious type, even if she always flirted and seemed a naughty type. Jeez, she didn't even try to kiss or touch her during her energon lus…  
The ground ceded under her right ped.  
She gasped, the scanner fell on the dust with a thud and before she could try to fly away the technorganic fell in a hole.  
skyler sighing rolled his optics. He was just trying to be kind! "Oh come on please! Just tell me what I did wrong?"  
Death Dancer looked at that light sky, exasperated. Then she faced him, hissing at each step: "Well, if you want so much to know, I'll tell you: you let me totally unsatisfied and frustrated and you didn't tell me if you liked what we were doing or not. You say that you want to go slow, but it's obvious that you didn't do with other femmes: Airachnid seems considering you a maniac then I have to think that I'm too ugly to be fragged by you!" She was very close to him now, angry and venomous. "And now where is that sparkling? I told her to walk at my side!" She shouted.  
The outburst let her exausted, while she was looking for Snowfire, walking rigid.  
Skyler blushed. "I'm sorry ok and… wait. You are right, I don't see her." Worried for his sister he hurried to turn into his animal form to sniff the ground.

"Ooow." It hurted!  
Snowfire sighing sat on the dust, waving her servo and coughing when she felt the dust obstructing her venting system. Around her the ground glew of light blue and she noticed that had fallen into the engergon cave. "Wow, this will set us ip for at least 3 stellar cyles."  
She whined when tried to get up and looked down at herself.  
Primus, she was a disaster: her frame was so dusty and had a broken wing and ped. She panted, seeing a jagged rok stuck in her side. " scrap" looks up at the hole, where some little rocks were still falling down on her. "Slag. How will I get out this hole?" It was so small!  
And now why that holes was rotating and splitting in two?  
"Oow, I'm in troubles." She whispered, feeling dizzy.

"Ehi, sparkling, where are you?" Death Dancer called her. "Stupid wolf, your nose is broken?" The seeker scanned the whole zone with her optics and looked for a sign. "Sparkling, if you hear me shout!"  
Skyler smelling around gasped. "There is a hole there… do you think…?" His vocalizer faded away.  
Death Dancer looked at the hole; she was slim, but her wings were too huge for allowing her to squeeze in it, and the wolf was much huger than her so she peeked in with her helm, calling: "Ehi, sparkling! Are you there?"  
Snowfire blinked and looked up. Tiredly nodded, but her mistress could not see her, so exclaimed: "I'm here mistress, and there's enough enegeron in here to last us for 3 or 4 stellar cycles…"  
Skyler smiling said: "Well done sister! Are you ok? How deep is the hole?"  
The seeker instead wasn't happy at all. The flicker of the energon crystals allowed her to see Snowfire and she saw that the sparkling had a broken wing: she couldn't fly and the seeker couldn't reach her, then how, in the name of Primus, how Snowfire could be carried off? "Can you walk, sparkling?" Maybe there was another passage there.  
Snowfire looking at her sadly upset tried to get up but whined, falling down with a cry. "My ped is broken!"  
Skyler worried began to dig around the hole with his huge paws.  
Death Dancer exclaimed: "Okay, don't move, we'll carry you out." She started digging with her claws, ordering to Skyler: "Be careful, or the rocks will slide down again!"  
Snowfire laid her helm down to rest for a while. "Please hurry… it's getting a bit dark, here…"  
Dark? Death Dancer hissed: "Ehi, sparkling, stay online! Do you hear me? Snowfire!"  
While the seeker was digging she cursed: "Scrap! Skyler, dig faster, damn it!"  
Skyler snarled and obeyed. "Call for help we need to get her ou now!"

Snowfire thought of everyone she loved: Knockout. Death Dancer. Airachnid. Breakdown. But most of all Soundwave.  
Her spark punded faster as she called out for him hoping somehow he heard her.  
Soundwave!

Soundwave startled. For a moment, just a short moment he felt... he thought that Snowfire was with him, sweetly touching his cheek and saying him that she needed him.  
Something was wrong, he thought, terrified.  
Death Dancer opened a comm link with their third in command. "Soundwave! Open the bridge in the energon mine: Snowfire is in danger!"  
Soundwave used the coordinates she gave him and didn't waste time: he activated the ground bridge and ran in it.  
Snowfire, I'm arriving.  
Breakdown and Airachnid came in and the ex Wrecker frowned, seein the place in front of the monitors empty. "What happened? Soundwave was here just a moment ago!"  
Airachnid hurried to look at the coordinates of the bridge wich was closing and commented: "I think we have to send some help, Breakdown!"

Snowfire looked up feeling weaker. With a grunt she pulled the rock out and cried in pain  
With trembling servos took a few of her feathers and covered her wound with them to contain the enrgon loss.  
Seeing a shadows walking out the groundbridge and feeling the cave shivering she warned: "Be careful there's a lot of energon down here."  
Her rescuer could slip on her energon and fall, or could provoke an explosion with the crystals all around. Tiredly she looked up and blinked, astonished.  
"S-Soundwave?"  
The third in command looked around and then at Snowfire.  
Darling... I'm here. He said, approaching her carefully. He knelt down and gently examined her.  
Death Dancer looked down and said: "Carry her to the medbay, now!"  
Soundwave nodded and gently picked Snowfire up.  
Snowfire smiling weakly at him whispered: "I knew you would come... What about the energon? We need… to get it... I should be more careful while I'm walking eh?"  
Skyler looking worried whispered: "Why did he come here? I though he was just a mech that state in the ship."

Breakdown whistled seeing the images downloaded by Soundwave. "Wow, a lot of energon!" Then when he saw that Snowfire was wounded he hissed. "Oh, my, Knockout will kill someone for this!"  
Airachnid didn't say anthing, while the ex Wrecker ordered to some workers to get the energon, since the little sparkling seemed being in safe servos.

Soundwave tighetened Snowfire, being careful to not touch the wound or let her drop. Her cute wing, he thought unconsolate. Don't worry... we'll start... to extract the energon... rest soldier... you did well.  
Death Dancer sighed in relief, seeing the third in command who disappeared in the ground bridge. "On the Nemesis everyone love the little sparkling and she has a crush for Soundwave." The seeker shrugged, waiting for another bridge... "And I think he has a crush on her, too."

Soundwave sharply talked to Airachnid, coming in while the workers hurried to enter: I'll make the Nemesis... move... you control... the workers... They couldn't use the ground bridge for bringing all that energon, they had to bring the Nemesis until the mine and use the loading tube and this way the seeker and the wolf could return without problem.  
The black and purple Decepticon carried Snowfire in the medbay, where a really worried Knockout waited already for them. "What happened? I heard that you ran in the bridge..."  
Did the Autobots attack Snowfire and the others?

Snowfire smiled, holding in a whine for not scaring her sire. "It's ok papa I kind of was not looking where I was going and sort of… ahi! fell down a hole… I'm more worried about my brother and Death Dancer: something seems wrong with them."  
Soundwave let her sat on the berth and held her servo.  
Knockout looked at him, stunned.  
The third in command shrugged. It will be... painful... I want... to comfort... her.  
Knockout stared at him: in his opinion Death Dancer and Skyler weren't the unique with something wrong.  
"As you wish." He coolly said and he brought his tools to start fixing Snowfire's ped.  
Snowfire gasped in pain when she felt a strong pain on her ped. She gripped Soundwave's servo, digging her free servo into the berth.  
"Easy, honeyspark. Don't move." Knockout whispered reassuringly while he was working fast and well.  
Soundwave was sad for her then he did the unique thing he could do for helping her. He gave her a tentacle.  
"What are you going to do?" Knockout asked, surprised.  
I'll... take away... some of... her pain. He explained. If Snowfire was linked to him, he could share her pain and change it with more pleasant thoughts. Soundwave looked at her, waiting to hear her answer.

Skyler looked at him and sighed. "T-thank you for helping out… but, I am sorry if I upset you or angered you...I had been alone a long time and sort forgot how to be around others... I do have a feeling around you that I cannot explain!"  
Death Dancer blinked. She didn't expect that. He was really sorry! And he felt something for her? What did he feel: lust, liking, hate? Love? Which of those feelings scared her less? The seeker blushed a bit, uneasy.  
"I accept your apologizes." She whispered awkwardly.  
Skyler smiled looking down as the workers began to work, cutting the energon crystals. "I guess I should be less worried about my sister… she has many that care for her here... I just promised our carrier I'd always look out for her... what a great job I did there!" He snorted, shaking his helm, sarcastic "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomftable for anything I just don't know how to talk to femmes that well so I kind of act like what humans call… jerk?" Well at least now she couldn't say that he didn't talk at all!  
Death Dancer laughed. Jerk! It was the perfect term for him!  
She shook her helm, holding her belly and laying on her wings, giggling.

Snowfire shook her head softyl. "It hurts… I don't want you to have to deal with my pain..." looking down she blushed, holding his other servo gently and trying to be brave. She whined more, hissing and snaring. Don't cry, don't cry! Be brave, for Soundwave!  
Looking up at Soundwave her spark warmed and around them a soft purr was heard.  
Always worried for the others. But the third in command lived for a very -but really- long time and he knew very well the pain. He could stand it.  
Please. He begged the sparkling, tightening her servo. She couldn't see his optics, but their expression was desperate.  
Knockout frowned: what was happening between his sparkling and the third in command?  
"Snowfire, do it." He simply ordered. The wounds were serious and he needed to work with them without struggle against the sudden movements of Snowfire and he didn't want to tie her on the berth.  
Snowfire looked at them and sighing nodded. He let Soundwave link with her and she let out a soft coo when she felt their processor melting. Her mind showed him how much she really cared.  
The pain was still there, but now it wasn't so important.  
-Ssssh, think about the last night, darling- Soundwave ordered to her. The third in command felt embarrassed to link with Snowfire under Knockout's optics, but it was the unique way to make her feel better... and he couldn't hear their conversation, luckily.  
-I liked so much when you sat on my lap, hugging me. You are lucky that we aren't alone, or I'd lay you down on this berth and I'd caress and kiss you everywhere.-  
Knockout fixed some cut wires and frowned a bit: this situation was getting too weird for him.  
Snowfire smiled warmly and closed her optics and with a blush thought of that night,  
'I loved how you held me... I'm looking forward to when I'm a little older… I love you' She thought and now not thinking at the pain. The sparkling even cooed with a dreamy smile on her faceplate.  
Soundwave blushed. -I... I hope you'll grow fast too, darling. You're too attracting for me.-  
Knockout finished and sighed a bit, preparing to work on her wing.  
snowfire smiling purred in his mind: 'If I could fine away to get my body into my actal age I would I would be as big as airachnis then... I love you… what happens if someone else finds out about us?' She shyly suggested.  
Soundwave sighed a bit and looked at Knockout. -Tell it to your father, darling. He deserves it.-

Skyler raised a brow seeing the seeker laughing so loudly. "You know hears the bit where you ment to say 'Nah, Skyler you arr not a jerk!'" But he was smiling saying that. The wolf transformed in his alt mode and thoughtful looked at the sky.  
Death Dancer laughed more. "Oh, I'm sorry but... actually you ARE a jerk!" She exclaimed, her optics full of joy tears. The seeker laid on the warm ground, giggling.  
Skyler smirked. "Well, I'm glad you find me so amazing, miss! How about we get back to our game  
from before, when we are a bit more alone?" Winking at her playfully grinned.  
Death Dancer stopped laughing and stared at him. "Do you want? Really?"  
Skyler smiling nodded. "I just wanted to get to know you better, my lady" And he got up just to kneel down to her held her servo and gently kiss it, purring.  
Death Dancer blushed more, while he was holding her servo. Just his sparkmate was so gently with her... when she was Dainty Dancer because he was very jealous and because she loved him too much for flirting with other mechs and when became Death Dancer because he hated to be touched.  
Obvioulsy because she still loved Death Blade, she corrected herself, frowning.  
Death Dancer snorted. "Please, tell me that 'know you better' in your vocabulary means 'interfacing a lot'!" She exclaimed, but she felt flattered for those sweet frivolities.  
Just a bit.  
Skyler chuckled at that rude comment. That means she was eager to mate with him? Then it was a compliment! "Only if you wish to, my lady. I won't hurt you my dear: you are very sweet in your own way, miss!" He cooed at her.  
Death Dancer returned that smile, flattered that he was worried for her health.  
"I wish to." She sweetly said.

Snowfire sighing opened her optics and whispered: "I don't think it's be wise to tell him now…"  
-After he'll fix you, darling- Soundwave whispered back to her, tensed. -I think he already suspects something... and maybe he won't get angry... at least not too much-  
Snowfire smiles up at him. "I'm still worried... I don't think I should tell him... I don't want him to harm to you."  
Soundwave was agree with her, but he preferred to take a chance: he didn't like that situation, he didn't feel ashamed to love her (it was incredible how much his feelings for her grew in such a short period: at the benigging she was a sparkling who needed protection, then a colleague, a best friend and now...) and he wanted to be honest with Knockout.  
Holding his servo she sighed to take spark and looking at Knockout Snowfire cleared her throat, shyly chirping: "Ahem… papa?"  
The red medic was finishing to fix the wing of Snowfire, then she called him. He smiled to her. "Yes, honeyspark?"

Skyler looking down at her felt his predatory stare softening. He lifted her up, soflty asking: "Really? I don't want to harm you."  
"I won't let you harm me. But maybe I'd hurt you?" Death Dancer teased him, scratching under his chin with a claw.  
Skyler smirked. "It won't be that easy." And cooing at her kissed her lips holding her close.  
Death Dancer hugged his waist, smiling at him in a malicious way. "Well, I don't like easy things, big dog."  
Hearing some wolf whistles he growled and saw that some workers in the cave stopped working and were staring at them.  
The seeker looked down and exclaimed: "Keep in mind that where I am I can spit to you, guys!"  
The mech hurried to move away to avoid that and the wolf laughed. "Good move!"  
Nipping her neck a little the technorganic picked her up in his arms and nuzzling her cheek he whispered: "Well this will be really interesting, my dear."  
Death Dancer giggled: wow, that mech was impatient. It was high time! A big shadow darkened the sun and the seeker lokked up, seeing the Nemesis. "Oh, great. Our home is really close and we finished early our mission. We are lucky." She grinned predatory to the wolf.  
The loading tube lowered in front of them and they hurried to reach it.  
When they finally arrived on board Death Dancer grinned to him. Finally, some fun.  
"Catch me, if you can!" She challenged him, running towards Skyler's room.

Snowfire smiled at Soundwave and before she could lose spark almost shouted at her sire: "Me and Soundwave are in love!" She said that very quickly, as when she was younger and had to confess a jam to Knockout. She retracted a bit on the berth, waiting to see his reaction.  
Knockout stopped and blinked, looking at Snowfire. Then he looked at Soundwave. Then again Snowfire. He started sweating.  
"Do you intend... as a teen? Or as a femme?"  
Snowfire suddenly blush and she whispered, looking down: "I love him papa… and he loves me... I-I love him with all my spark."  
Knockout tapped his claws on the table, tightening his lips. Sounwave gulped a bit, but he didn't let Snowfire go. The red Con scratched his own cheek with the other servo.  
"Have you already interfaced?" He brutally asked.  
Snowfire startled, then hurried to shake her helm. "No and that won't happen until I'm in my adult form, papa."  
Knockout nodded, tensed. They didn't do it yet, then...  
"Very well." He looked at Soundwave, serious as death. "I won't kill you then." The red Con controlled for the last time Snowfire's ped and wing.  
Snowfire looking at him blushing looked at Soundwave with a shy smile. "I think that was a father blessing, honey."  
Knockout snorted, while he was putting back his things. "Really funny, Snowfire." Then nodded sharply to Soundwave. "She needs to rest for this day, don't let her to fly or walk around."  
The third in command nodded and said: I'll do. And gently he picked Snowfire up to bring her in her room, before the medic changed his mind.

Skyler turned into his wolf form and ran after her. "I'll get you my lady before you know it!" He laughed, inhaling her sweet scent.  
Death Dancer giggled and went faster, turning quickly in another corridor.  
Skyler still rubbing after her laughing happily jumped to get her. "Come on honey, I'm going to get you!"  
Death Dancer opened wide her optics, avoiding his grasp at the last moment. But then she waisted some seconds to open up the door of his room and the wolf fell on her, landing the seeker.  
She giggled. Once again on the floor of Skyler's room. That was a hang-up!  
The seeker smiled, sensual. "Block that damn door, big wolf."


End file.
